Something Inside
by Kushi920912
Summary: Hay veces en que la vida da vueltas inesperadas, donde los sueños y tus recuerdos no son lo que parecen. Hay veces que uno tiene una segunda oportunidad, pero la verdad es que siempre estuvo ahí. Porque una persona solitaria puede llenar el vació de otra, y más cuando esta persona es mitad Humano y mitad Hollow...
1. Despierta Cariño

Hola!

La idea de este fic fue una que surgió hace más de dos años y que he decidido al fin poder subir a este sitio. La idea es ir actualizando por lo menos un capitulo a la semana si o si, y que lo más probable es que sea más o menos largo. Eso sí, no se desarrollará en el nuevo arco del manga ya que me destruirían un poco mi idea loca. Así que no, no habrá Capitanes zombies ni Quincis locos! xD

Espero de todo corazón que les guste y que lo sigan. Así subiré capítulos con más cariño ^^

Como siempre, este anime y los personajes por desgracia no son míos, son de Tite Kubo. Si fueran míos, ESTO sería lo que pasaría xD

Atte: Kushi

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: Despierta Cariño.

"Oh! Ya lo entiendo.

Eso es. Lo noto aquí en mi mano.

El corazón. "

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en aquella habitación blanca. No era la suya, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero tampoco recordaba el haber llegado hasta allí. ¡En realidad no recordaba casi nada!

Ulquiorra Schiffer trataba de tocarse la cabeza ante una punzada de dolor, pero su brazo derecho apenas y le respondió. Un fuerte olor a alcohol y desinfectante le decían de forma indirecta la respuesta que tanto anhelaba: Estaba en un hospital. Miró hacia los lados y se halló solo. Como siempre.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y trató de ver sus brazos. Un par de moretones sobresalían de su blanca piel mostrándole las agujas que lo conectaban a unas sondas. Quizás algo de suero. A su derecha divisó una ventana entreabierta por donde se colaban algunos rayos de sol mientras las cortinas se mecían de un lado a otro ante la poca brisa que lograba entrar desde el exterior. A su izquierda una serie de máquinas que le mostraban su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración, su temperatura, y otros valores de los cuales no estaba seguro lo que indicaban. Al frente colgaba un televisor plasma de unas 32" y, bajo este, una pequeña mesa – blanca como todo el resto de la habitación -, con un pequeño masetero encima. Él nunca había sido un fanático de las flores ya que a veces sus olores eran demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Pero ahora, atrapado en aquella celda de blancas paredes, era un alivio ver aquellas flores azules. Lo cual era curioso ya que el blanco nunca le había molestado antes.

"Pareciera que yo no soy yo…"

Un par de voces provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención por un instante mientras veía como la puerta era abierta por una enfermera y un médico entraba a su lado.

El hombre era alto y desgarbado. Su cabello, castaño, tenía una que otra cana entre medio, demostrando que tenía entre 40 y 50 años fácilmente. Y aunque tenía unos grandes ojos azules, lo que más destacaba en su rostro era su sonrisa. Una demasiado grande para su gusto.

-¡Por fin despierta! – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama – Ya estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas en su recuperación.

-¿Q…qué…? – Trató de responderle pero se detuvo en seco. "¿Desde cuando mi voz suena de esa forma?"

-Tranquilo. No debes sobre esforzarte – sacó una pequeña linterna mientras comenzaba a revisar su vista -. Has estado un largo tiempo sin moverte. Es lógico que te cuente un poco volver a la normalidad. Y por cierto, soy el doctor Kahler.

Cuando dejaron su vista de lado, notó como la enfermera terminaba de anotar un par de cosas en una tabla antes de salir de la habitación sin decirle palabra alguna.

-Tal parece que tus signos cardiacos están en orden. Abre la boca – le ordenó mientras volvía a alumbrarlo con aquella linterna -. Todo luce en orden. Quizás al principio se te irrite un poco la garganta por el poco uso de esta, pero no es nada que un vaso de agua fría y un analgésico no resuelvan.

El médico volvió a sonreírle mientras apretaba un par de botones al lado de la cama y esta comenzaba a moverse de tal forma que lo dejaron semi sentado. Tomó las sábanas y le descubrió las piernas mientras le daba un par de pinchazos con su lápiz en la planta de los pies. Un movimiento involuntario de sus piernas hizo que la sonrisa del doctor de ensanchara.

-Al parecer no hay daños nerviosos – Volvió a taparlo con las sabanas y luego tomó asiento a su derecha. No se había percatado del asiento al lado de todas esas máquinas, pero tampoco es que fuera un dato totalmente relevante -. Debes de estar más que curioso por saber qué fue lo que paso contigo, ¿no es así?

Ulquiorra apenas y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le rogara por respuestas? Por muy curioso que fuese, su orgullo era más poderoso, así que el doctor debía de estar agradecido por el hecho de siquiera haber intentado responderle.

La expresión del hombre se tornó seria mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Usted tuvo un accidente. Cayó de un quinto piso. ¿Puede recuerda algo?

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de hacer memoria. ¿Acaso era todo eso cierto? Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Era irreal, casi como un sueño.

-Fue encontrado sobre el techo de un auto. Creemos que eso ayudó a frenar el golpe… Aunque no del todo – pegó un largo suspiro antes de continuar – De eso ya han pasado casi dos años.

"¿¡Dos años!? ¿Era en serio?"

Aunque no mostrara expresión alguna en su rostro, su pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro, haciendo que las máquinas comenzaran a sonar estrepitosamente dentro de la habitación. Luego tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos para volver a calmarse.

Ahora entendía el por qué apenas podía moverse.

-Debe dar gracias al cielo. La mayoría de los pacientes que están en coma por tanto tiempo no son capaces de despertar nunca más en la vida – el rostro del doctor comenzó a relajarse y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez de forma amigable -. Ahora lo que queda es recuperarse. Al principio solo estará despierto por un par de horas al día, así que no se alarme si se siente muy cansado o con ganas de dormir. En un poco más de un mes podremos comenzar con la rehabilitación física. Cuando vuelva a despertar traeré a un oftalmólogo y un fonoaudiólogo para que lo chequeen más a fondo. Y si todo sale bien, quizás pueda darlo de alta en unos cinco meses a lo mucho. Eso sí, tendrá que estarse chequeando tres a cuatro días a la semana al principio.

El medico se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Ahora descanse. La enfermera vendrá de inmediato a darle algo de comer. No será algo gourmet pero le agradara – le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo. De nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos despacio y luego se enfocó en la ventana. Dos años…

"Así que tengo veinte…"

Ahora que lo analizaba, no estaba tan intranquilo que digamos. El tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta, es verdad, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese evitar a estas alturas del partido. Lo mejor era aceptarlo y cambiar de página. Si seguía pensando en aquello, terminaría como cualquier persona en sus condiciones lo haría: Con Desesperación.

"Y eso sería patético."

Nuevamente miró sus manos y trató de moverlas. Abrir. Cerrar. Abrir. Cerrar. Aun las sentía entumecidas. Luego movió sus pies. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Podía sentir como la sangre circulaba por sus venas. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía _vivo_. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podía volver a sentir algo que no fuese hastío. Hastío hacia el mundo, hacia los que lo rodeaban, hacia él mismo.

Pero solo fueron unos segundos. Luego, tan rápido como vino, la magia del momento se esfumó.

"Al parecer sigo igual que antes."

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Una enfermera, de unos cuarenta y tantos años más o menos, entraba en la habitación empujando un carrito con lo que parecía ser un plato de comida. Al instante su estómago gruñó al sentir el olor a la carne. No se había dado cuenta de su hambre hasta aquel momento.

-Aquí tienes, cariño. Un plato de comida decente – le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras acomodaba la comida en una bandeja frente a él. Un poco de puré de algo con pequeños pedazos de carne. Un vaso de lo que parecía ser agua y algo de flan como postre.

-G…Gracias…

-No hay de qué.

Con algo de torpeza agarró el tenedor y trató de llevarse la comida a la boca. En verdad era una sensación de satisfacción. Aunque el puré le raspaba un poco la garganta, el sabor lo compensaba. Algo. Luego trató de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca, pero sus manos tiritaban demasiado por el peso. Era como si ya no tuviese músculos. Bueno, no lo había utilizado hace mucho. Ya los recuperaría.

-Es bueno conocer al fin el lindo verde de tus ojos – le dijo la enfermera mientras cerraba la ventana y acomodaba las cortinas a un lado -. Aunque no son como los de su madre.

¿Conocía a su madre? Bueno, ella parecía del tipo de enfermera que lo había atendido desde el accidente, como el doctor. Y si era así, era más que obvio que conocía a único integrante de su familia. Después de todo, las flores azules de la mesa no parecían ser auspiciadas por el mismo hospital. Y por el estado de estas, tal vez habían venido a verlo hace no más de tres o cuatro días.

-Ya la han llamado. No creo que demore mucho en llegar – Le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación. En menos de un minuto ya estaba saliendo con un espejo y un paquete de toallas húmedas – Y apuesto que quieres verte guapo para cuando llegue, ¿no?

La miró un segundo y luego volvió su atención a su plato. No le interesaba. A fin de cuentas, solo era su madre quien lo iría a ver, y como tal, ya lo había visto en peores condiciones. Lo importante era verlo, ¿no? Daba igual lo demás.

La enfermera lo miró un poco contrariada ante su reacia reacción pero luego recordó lo que la madre del chico le había dicho.

"Nunca fue un chico muy comunicativo que digamos, pero tampoco era malo. Solo era… incomprendido… Y gran parte de eso fue mi culpa."

La enfermera nunca entendió bien las palabras de la mujer pero sentía que no debía indagar más en el tema, por mucho que le intrigase. Aun así, aunque a él no le importase, no dejaría que ella viera a su hijo en aquella forma tan deplorable.

-Termine – las inexpresivas palabras del chico la sacaron de sus pensamientos. En verdad le daban un poco de escalofríos.

-Bien, toma – le extendió el espejo – Tal vez no te interese arreglarte pero si querrás verte después de tanto tiempo – le guiñó un ojo y luego se dedicó a colocar las cosas sucias sobre el carrito.

Apenas tomó el espejo lo llevó a la altura de su rostro. Era extraño, como si fuese un ser completamente distinto. Su cabello estaba largo, bastante para su gusto, desordenado y algo sucio. También se veía delgado, demostrando lo que podía hacer dos años sin comer algo decente en el cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el color de sus mejillas. Tenían color. Poco, pero ahí estaba.

Luego se vio contrariado. ¿Qué había pasado con su blanco marfil? ¿Y las marcas verdes como lagrimas? Se miró más detenidamente otro minuto como si tratara de reconocerse. Sobre su nariz respingona tenía unas pocas pecas, sus labios ya no eran pálidos, y sus ojos se veían más encendidos, brillantes. Se veía _humano_.

Y cayó en cuenta de algo: se estaba comparando a su último recuerdo, el de un sueño.

Y un mar de imágenes se le vino a su cabeza de golpe. Arena blanca, una noche sin estrellas, un castillo, sangre, gritos, peleas, unos ojos grises llorando, una habitación blanca, una prisionera, soledad.

Sin darse cuenta soltó el espejo dejándolo romperse sobre el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Vio a la enfermera corriendo alarmada hasta quedar a su lado y luego todo se fue a negro. Dolía, tantos recuerdos dolían demasiado.

.

* * *

.

Ya todo había terminado. Por fin.

La batalla había sido larga y agotadora. Hubo muchas pérdidas, mucho dolor. Pero aguantar tanto había traído su recompensa: volvía a casa.

Algunos de sus amigos se habían ofrecido a acompañarla por un tiempo – ya que creían que, después de estar en cautiverio, no estaba en condiciones aptas para estar sola-, pero educadamente había declinado sus ofertas. Si bien su estancia en Las Noches fue, por decirlo menos extenuante, el volver a su casa le ponía los pelos de punta. Y no quería que la vieran en ese estado.

Despacio entró en el pequeño departamento, se sacó sus zapatos, prendió la luz de la sala, y se dio un segundo para mirar detenidamente a su alrededor. Era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a Las Noches. Había extrañado el confort de su propio espacio, de sus recuerdos; pero no había extrañado la soledad que aquel pequeño espacio le brindaba. Si bien había estado atrapada en aquella habitación del castillo, no se sentía sola. Ulquiorra estaba ahí.

"Ulquiorra siempre estuvo ahí, aun cuando no debía…"

Aun cuando muchas de sus visitas eran para atormentarla, otras eran simplemente para observarla. A veces pasaban horas mirándose uno al otro de reojo, sin decir palabra alguna, y otras las pasaban discutiendo, viendo quien tenía la razón de cualquier pequeño tema que surgiera. Obviamente él siempre la dejaba callada, pero a ella no le molestaba siempre y cuando él estuviese a su lado. Y aunque a veces la trataba de forma hostil y cortante, nunca le hizo daño. ¡Incluso cuando otros entraban a atacarla! Él siempre la protegió.

"Es mi deber protegerte" le decía, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la única razón de sus acciones. Él tenía curiosidad de ella, y ella tenía curiosidad de él. Y aunque le repetía que solo era su carcelero, se dio cuenta que ella siempre estaba ansiando su presencia.

A veces pasaba noches sin dormir, pensando en sus amigos. Luego entraba su demonio de ojos verdes y todas sus prioridades cambiaban. Las horas se pasaban volando hasta que volvía a encontrarse sola entre esas cuatro paredes y se recriminaba por sus pensamientos egoístas. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él volviera a su lado. No importaba si era para hacerla dudar o para hacerla desfallecer, o solo para observar. Deseaba que estuviese a su lado.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma los dos congeniaban porque tenían algo en común: estaban solos. Él estaba vacío porque no conocía el calor que daban los lazos afectivos, y ella estaba rota porque había perdido esos lazos. Eran dos personas solitarias que pedían desesperadamente al mundo no seguir solos. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se convirtieron en la compañía más profunda para el otro.

Ahora ella estaba sola. Otra vez. Él se había ido. Para siempre. Y ella se lamentaría bajo el techo de su casa. Otra vez.

Despacio se acercó hasta la fotografía de su hermano y la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos.

-Estoy en casa, hermano…

Sin darse cuenta un par de gotas de agua cayeron ante la imagen. Al fin podría desahogarse. Al fin podría dejar salir toda la frustración que traía en su pecho.

Debió sanarlo. Debió haberle tendido antes la mano. Debió haberse acercado más. Debió dejar de lado la opinión de sus amigos. Debió olvidar que era el enemigo. Debió olvidar que era un arrancar. Debió… Debió… Debió decirle que no quería dejarlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle hasta que cayó de rodillas abrazando aquel portarretratos. Las frías lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes.

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento…

.

* * *

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad se hacía presente a su alrededor. La luz de la luna llena entraba silenciosa por aquella pequeña ventana mientras era acompañada por el sonido de su tranquila respiración.

La había visto, a aquella mujer de cabellos largos y ojos brillantes. La había escuchado, su melodiosa voz mientras se quebraba ante su presencia. La había tocado, su suave y delicada piel bajo sus fríos dedos. La había sentido, aun cuando se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. La recordaba…

No sabía si había sido un sueño o una alucinación, pero se negaba a creer que no era real. Todo lo que ella le había enseñado, todo lo que lo había acompañado, todo lo que le había entregado…

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama mientras notaba como las flores de la mesa habían sido cambiadas por unos grandes girasoles. Y ahí, a su derecha, una cabellera rubia sobre su cama le hizo ver que no estaba solo.

-Madre…

Con cuidado tomó su mano. Ahí estaba, la mujer a la que le debía la vida. La que lo cuidaba de forma incondicional aun cuando no se lo merecía. La mujer que siempre le daba una sonrisa aun cuando todo el mundo lo tachaba de monstruo.

Su madre era como Ella, siempre con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero su presencia era distinta. Aun cuando su madre trataba de hacerlo un poco más humano, algo en su interior se lo impedía. Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado.

"Pero no es esa mujer… No es lo mismo."

-¿Ulquiorra…? – Unos ojos verde brillantes lo miraron desde la oscuridad – Por fin… Dios, por fin despiertas cariño… - un cálido abrazo lo envolvió mientras su cuello era mojado por las lágrimas.

-Si…

Era verdad. Estaba despierto. Estaba de vuelta con vida.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Veo gente muerta

Primero que todo, dedicarles este capítulo a Xoam, The Dust-Boy, Tensa Suigetsu y HanaJarez. No saben lo mucho que me alegra el hecho de que les haya gustado esta historia! Gracias por el apoyo! ^^

Segundo, como siempre, esta historia no es mía, sino que de Tite Kubo

.

* * *

.

Los minutos pasaron y el abrazo poco a poco se fue disolviendo. Aun con la poca luz que les bridaba la luna desde el exterior, Ulquiorra era capaz de distinguir sin problema alguno todas las facciones de su progenitora. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros mientras que en su cuello se podían distinguir claramente la mayoría de los huesos y venas, demostrando la delgadez de aquel cuerpo. En su rostro se asomaban un par de arrugar que su mente no recordaba pero que no opacaban su belleza. Solo sus ojos seguían como siempre, cálidos, con un brillo especial solo comparable al de su sueño.

"Si no fuese por el color de sus ojos, no parecería mi madre."

Porque él no había sido el único que los veía como polos opuestos. ¡Todos sus conocidos lo hacían! Ella era dulce, amable, expresiva, espontanea, despistada, apasionada, sensible, risueña, hasta algo llorona. Él era frio, distante, directo, a veces un poco cruel, sin filtros, sin muchos sentimientos, sin intereses, sin pasiones. Vacío.

-Madre… aun sigues aquí.

-¡Por supuesto que sigo aquí! ¿Qué tipo de madre sería si no estoy al lado de mi hijo? – Sus ojos de a poco se fueron aguando y su mirada fue bajando – De mi único hijo y familia. De la cosa más preciada que tengo en la vida. De mi pequeño…

Ulquiorra por vez primera no sabía que hacer o decir. Si esto hubiese sucedido antes solo habría corrido el rostro y seguiría con la plática. Pero hoy… No sabía bien que pasaba. En su pecho se situó un pequeño malestar, uno que no reconocía. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Angustia? ¿Así se sentía la angustia? Aun cuando no sabía bien que pasaba solo pudo actuar por reflejo.

Con cuidado tomo una de las manos de su madre obligándola a que levantase la vista. Verde con verde se encontraron. Y ya con sus miradas conectadas, simplemente hablo.

-Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí y no me iré.

-Tampoco dejare que te vuelvas a ir.

El dolor en su pecho fue cesando poco a poco al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su madre. No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho o dicho, solo sabía que no quería ver esa expresión de pena nuevamente en aquellos ojos.

"En verdad me cambiaste, mujer."

Y otra vez se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a aquella pelinaranja obligándolo a dudar de lo que en verdad le había ocurrido en esos dos años.

¿En verdad todo había sido solo un suelo?

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2: Veo gente muerta

La primera semana paso de forma lenta. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba durmiendo, lo cual en cierta forma le molestaba ya que no le dejaba ni siquiera leer un libro en paz. Aun así, cada vez que estaba despierto trataba de mover sus extremidades y en articular mejor las palabras. También le hacían recordar lo que más pudiera de su vida para asegurarse de no tener algún daño neurológico complicado. Pero como el doctor le había dicho "Eres un chico con suerte". Aun cuando él se consideraba todo lo contrario.

Su madre también se hizo presente el mayor tiempo posible. Siempre le andaba consiguiendo algún libro de su interés o le ayudaba en sus prácticas diarias de léxico. También le hizo compañía las primeras noches, pero luego fue convencida por la enfermera para que volviese a su casa y descansara de mejor manera. Eso le daba a él algo de privacidad.

Lo que si le llamo la atención fue el trato cercano – demasiado cercano – que ella tenía con su doctor de cabecera. Pero como era muy observador y la conocía lo suficiente, estaba casi seguro de que algo se traía esos dos. Los cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Está feliz, ¿no?"

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención esa semana fue el encontrarse pensando siempre en la chica que aparecía en su mente y sus sueños. No sabía quién era ni de dónde. Simplemente la veía. Quizás la había conocido antes del accidente y la había olvidado, pero la idea era extremadamente poco probable ya que tenía facciones orientales y unos ojos excesivamente brillantes como para que los hubiese olvidado u obviado.

"Alguien tan peculiar no pasa desapercibido para mí."

Pero por más que lo pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Estaba loco.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo distraído – la melodiosa voz de su madre lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Mmm…

Una pequeña risa se escuchó provenir de su madre. Al fin podía disfrutar de la poca expresividad de su hijo. No mentiría diciendo que no le molestaba pero, después de tanto tiempo, aquellos monosílabos eran música para sus oídos. Aun así, siempre quiso entender un poco más los pensamientos de su primogénito. Siempre se veía serio, analizando de sobremanera todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si quisiera entenderlo o simplemente sentirlo. Él era un libro totalmente cerrado a los ojos de ella. Y que fuese así de reservado con todos había sido netamente su culpa.

"Si tan solo no le hubiese permitido alejarlo tanto…"

-Madre – La voz de su hijo la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Unos dolorosos que deberían desaparecer pero que la seguirían hasta su muerte -.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Ya oscureció. Sera mejor que te vayas a casa.

Miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El sol se había ocultado hacía unos minutos, por lo que aún se veía un poco anaranjado el cielo. Era otoño, así que la oscuridad no tardaría en aparecer. Lo mejor sería irse. Debía llegar a su departamento a un poco más de seis cuadras a pie, y por el vapor de las ventanas, suponía que debía de estar bastante helado afuera.

-Sí, mejor me voy – Con cuidado se colocó su impermeable y un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Se revisó en el espejo del baño y luego se volvió a mirarlo -. ¿Quieres que mañana te traiga algo en especial?

-Un libro de Stephen King.

-¿Cualquiera de tu habitación?

-Uno nuevo, si es posible.

-Claro tesoro, haré lo que pueda.

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego salió de la habitación. Al fin estaba solo. O eso esperaba.

A los pocos minutos entró la enfermera con su cena. Luego de comer, tomarse sus medicamentos y de tener un aseo rápido, la enfermera lo dejó solamente con la luz de cabecera encendida. Con cuidado tomó su celular que se encontraba en la mesita al lado derecho de su cama. Las 20:46. Aún era temprano. Dejó el celular en su lugar y tomó entre sus manos un libro que se encontraba a su lado. Maleficio, uno de sus libros preferidos de Stephen King.

Desde pequeño había tenido un gusto especial por los libros. Al pasar tanto tiempo solo encerrado en su pieza, lo mejor para matar el tiempo sin hacer ruido era leer. Primero comenzó con las novelas de su madre. Luego siguió con libros de historia y, más específicamente, de la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Nunca había entendido muy bien el por qué toda una nación, su nación, había seguido los ideales de aquel loco. Luego se dio cuenta de lo obvio, la masa es temerosa y lo mejor en tiempos de crisis es seguir al que parece más fuerte y entrega seguridad.

Después siguió con clásicas obras literarias. Y debió admitir que leyó por lo menos tres veces Romeo y Julieta, y no fue por gusto sino porque no entendió la historia. A la tercera leída se dio cuenta que la naturaleza imprudente e impulsiva de los personajes eran el problema. Pero luego quiso saber qué era lo que había gatillado aquello en los personajes y, aunque lo preguntó unas diez veces, siempre le respondieron lo mismo: Amor.

"Un sentimiento creado por el famoso corazón. Si, como no."

Luego de ello comenzó a preguntarse qué era ese famoso corazón. No era solo aquel órgano en el pecho, eso lo tenía claro. Era el creador de los sentimientos. Pero por más que lo analizara, nunca entendió bien que era.

"Lo más probable es que no exista"

Claro, esa era su mayor ley. Si no lo ves, no existe. Y si existiera, hipotéticamente, sería solo una molestia. Los siete pecados capitales eran creados por el famoso corazón. El mismo amor era creado por el corazón, y todo eso solo hacía miserables a las personas. Fue por ello que dejó los libros románticos de lado y pasó a cosas un poco más profundas. Y entre tanto buscar y buscar encontró a este autor bastante peculiar. Su género era el terror, pero no uno cualquiera. No se recurría a vampiros chupasangre o cosas por el estilo. Él hacía que las personas sintieran miedo de una forma más profunda, con cosas que podrían pasar a cualquiera, aun cuando a veces era un poco fantasioso.

"A fin de cuentas el miedo es lo único que vale la pena"

Con sus libros lo descubrió. Con su padre lo descubrió. Con la historia lo descubrió. Cuando las personas sienten miedo, pueden mostrar al mundo sus más terribles pensamientos. Muchos decían que las personas se mostraban como eran en realidad en situaciones extremas, cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro. Pero no era eso totalmente necesario. Era solo indagar en la persona, mostrarle su vida, restregársela en la cara, hacerla sentir miserable, con miedo, y esa persona se mostraría ante sus ojos.

Y esa fue su afición en sus últimos años de escuela.

"Oh, solo me faltan diez páginas"

Su espalda estaba algo adolorida. No se había dado cuenta pero el tiempo había pasado volando. Solo un poco más y terminaría con aquel libro. Por ello, con cuidado se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras acomodaba su cabello tras las orejas. Sin querer su mirada terminó en la ventana y por unos segundos vio algo que nunca antes había imaginado y que lo dejaron perplejo.

Era una persona vestida de negro, con una espada en su cadera, que saltaba de un edificio a otro.

.

* * *

.

A los pocos días de terminar la batalla, había vuelto a clases como de costumbre. Eso sí, las primeras clases estuvo bastante perdida por los días que se había ausentado. Pero con algo de ayuda por parte de Ishida y de Tatsuki, ya comenzaba a ponerse al día. Daba gracias a toda la materia que debía pasar en limpio en sus cuadernos, eso le mantenía la mente ocupada. Aun así, había momentos en el día en los que se perdía en sus pensamientos sin siquiera poder evitarlo. A mitad de clases, cuando se dirigía hasta su departamento, hasta en la hora de almuerzo. Y en la soledad de su casa era peor. Por eso trataba de mantenerse ocupada lo más posible. Sino… sino…

"Por favor, ya deja de aparecer en mi mente…"

Ya se le estaba haciendo un hábito dormirse llorando. Se sentía tan miserable que ni el recordar las palabras de su hermano la reconfortaba. Y cuando caminaba por cualquier lugar más o menos concurrido, siempre terminaba buscando entre la multitud alguna mirada que se le pareciera. Pero eso sería imposible. Unos ojos de ese verde serían imposible de imitar. Y mucho más en Japón.

Lo peor había sido tratar de ocultar su miseria frente a sus amigos. En especial frente a Tatsuki y Kurosaki-kun. Ellos la conocían lo suficiente como para saber con solo mirarla que algo andaba mal. Pero él no estaba en mejores condiciones ahora que no podía ver espíritus de ninguna clase. Así que con él se salvaba de los cuestionarios. Además, ¿cómo decirle que extrañaba a aquel arrancar que lo había asesinado por lo menos un par de veces?

"Lo increíble es que casi ya no he pensado en Kurosaki-kun."

Y eso era cien por ciento cierto. Ni siquiera para lamentarse. Aun le tenía un cariño especial como su amigo, compañero, casi hermano. Eso nunca lo negaría. Pero nada más. Simplemente había cambiado de prioridades.

-¡Inohue, abre la puerta!

"Esa voz… ¡no puede ser!"

Rápidamente se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando a la vista a una chica algo baja de cabellos negros y desordenados. Era Kuchiki Rukia en persona.

-¡Kuchki-san! Qué bueno es verte – le dedicó una sonrisa-.

-Lo mismo digo.

Las dos chicas entraron al departamento y se sentaron en la sala. Orihime no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar frete a ella. Después de todo, sabía que le había afectado mucho el hecho de que Kurosaki-kun no pudiese verla nuevamente. A todos.

-¿Y, que te trae por aquí? ¿Te mandaron por alguna misión?

-No esta vez. Simplemente quería salir un momento de la Sociedad de Almas y mi hermano me dejo venir un momento. Además, quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Eso es obvio – le dijo un poco alterada, pero luego tomo algo de aire y siguió-. Después de todo este alboroto te note algo… triste, y no estoy segura de por qué.

No podía ser cierto. Hasta Rukia se había dado cuenta de su estado.

-Pues, claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo ya estoy de vuelta en mi casa, con mis amigos – mentira -.

-No te creo – la miró acusadoramente -. Tus ojos me dicen que has estado llorando. ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza como para hablar? ¿No somos amigas?

Orihime se sintió culpable ante aquellas palabras. No era su intención decirle aquello, pero tampoco era fácil comenzar a hablar del tema, y más cuando ella sabía de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar. Pero quizás, por una vez, debía confiar y desahogarse de una vez por todas. Con algo de suerte, ella le entendería.

-Somos amigas, por eso… no quería que te preocuparas – la voz se fue quebrando de a poco mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -. P-pero… ya no puedo más. En serio yo… yo…

De un momento a otro sintió algo cálido que la rodeaba. Eran los brazos de su amiga tratando de consolarla.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-N-no debí dejarlo… si lo hubiese curado tal vez… tal vez… él estaría vivo…

-Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando? – le preguntó algo contrariada -.

-D-de Ulquiorra…

Rukia se quedó de una pieza. Esperaba cualquier cosa, en serio. Pero que le dijera que se sentía culpable de no haber podido curar a aquel espada que no solo la había capturado, sino que había atacado a Ichigo y a los demás…

-Me enamore, Kuchiki-san… - bajó la mirada totalmente en blanco, sin dar crédito a las palabras de la pelinaranja -. Me enamore de mi enemigo sin darme cuenta… ¡Y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada!

-N-no puede ser…

.

* * *

.

La mayor parte de la noche se la pasó totalmente despierto tratando de ordenar sus ideas y buscar una respuesta coherente a aquello que había visto, pero nada. Simplemente, de solo analizarlo, se encontraba más y más loco. Quizás era un efecto secundario del menjunje de pastillas que estaba obligado a tomar, o del tiempo que había pasado en coma. Como sea. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, eso no era normal.

"Lo que me faltaba, ver gente volando"

La mañana estaba fresca pero el sol al menos era capaz de calentar lo suficiente como para que la enfermera lo dejara dar un paseo por los terrenos del hospital en silla de ruedas. Con un suéter, obvio. Si fuera por él, saldría solo para despejar su mente un rato, pero tenía que lidiar con la enfermera, su enfermera de cabecera más específicamente. Si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Edwina.

Aun así, era su primer día fuera de la habitación y la compañía no arruinaría su salida al aire libre. Así que, con algo de resignación, aceptó que lo llevara hasta la cafetería del lugar. No podía comer nada que no fuese totalmente sano y que no fuese cocinado por el hospital, pero al parecer la enfermera solo quería llevarlo ante la sociedad. Aunque eso no quito el hecho de que ella tomase un pequeño break y entrara a pedir un café.

"Ok, solo respira"

-Disculpa…

Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a un pequeño niño jalándole del suéter. Se veía algo pálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, y surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Si no mal sacaba la cuenta, no debía de tener más de cinco o seis años. Su cabello era rubio, algo desordenado, y tenía grandes ojos celestes. Adorable para todos, un niño más para él.

-¿Si?

-¿P-puedes… puedes verme? – de un momento a otro los ojos de aquel niño comenzaron a brillar de alegría. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel mocoso? -. ¿¡En serio!?

"¿Se supone que no debería?"

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! Y-yo… - se removió un poco a su lado y luego, al desviar su mirada hacia la cafetería, salió corriendo -.

"Que niño más raro"

-¡Ya volví! – Era la enfermera que volvía con un vaso de café -. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Mmm… un niño – le informó mientras le mostraba con el dedo al chico correr-. El rubio.

-Qué raro, yo no veo a nadie – Ulquiorra la miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo hacia donde apuntaba. Entonces, ¿Cómo era que no lo veía si era la única persona en aquella dirección? -. ¿Estás seguro, cariño?

"¿Cómo no puede verlo? ¡Si está ahí! A menos que… "

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo: ella también estaba pensando que algo malo le ocurría.

-Creo… que será mejor volver a la habitación.

Con un poco de dudas comenzó a manejar la silla de ruedas del chico para devolverlo a su habitación. Quizás el cambio de habiente tan brusco le había afectado un poco.

En cambio para el chico era algo no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que solo él pudiese verlo? ¿Es que pasaba lo mismo que con la persona de negro? ¿En verdad estaba presentando algún grado de esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo?

Volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el niño, el cual lo miraba de lejos sujetado de un árbol. Y por fin se dio cuenta de un detalle que, al parecer, le hicieron dudar no de su cordura, sino de lo que lo rodeaba.

El niño tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en su vientre.

.

.

Continuara…


	3. Ni Julieta tuvo tantos líos en la cabeza

Primero que nada, perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada! En verdad tuve una semana bastante atareada entre mi cumpleaños y el de mis dos abuelas y el de mi tío. Cuento corto, perdí bastantes días entre salidas y cosas por el estilo xD

Este capítulo está dedicado esta semana a: Kawamiai, Silvianime, LunaticR y LittleSami ^-^

Y como siempre, esta maravillosa serie no me pertenece, por desgracia, sino que a Tite Kubo.

.

.

* * *

.

-Inoue – las palabras de Rukia salían de forma precavida, con la mirada gacha – Sinceramente no sé cómo poder ayudarte con todo esto. Él… era un Espada, el cuarto. No es algo simple. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo como fuiste capaz de fijarte en alguien como él!

-Lo sé… ¡lo sé! – las lágrimas de Orihime comenzaron a salir con mayor intensidad -.

-No, no lo sabes. Aun así, él ya está muerto. Y perdóname si esto suena muy feo pero es lo mejor para todos – Rukia rompió el abrazo que mantenía con la hojigris y se levantó – Hay… cosas que no pueden suceder por mucho que nos duela… Así que, lo mejor es que lo olvides. Solo tienes dieciséis años, toda una vida por delante. Tienes que dar vuelta la página y buscar a alguien más que ocupe su lugar.

Los ojos de la shinigami comenzaron a brillar, indicándole a Orihime que en cualquier momento Rukia podría romperse frente a ella. ¿La razón? No estaba muy segura pero tenía el presentimiento que trataba de cierto peli naranja.

Con cuidado Inohue Orihime se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta su compañera mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que había salido herida de aquella batalla. Rangiku había perdido al amor de su vida. Otros shinigami habían perdido a muchos seres queridos. Ichigo ya no podía juntarse con sus amigos del otro mundo, y ese dolor era el que se reflejaba en los ojos purpura de Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san… ¿aquello lo dices por mi… o por ti?

-Creo que por las dos… Por todos.

Antes de que Orihime pudiese tocarla, Rukia ya estaba de camino a la salida.

-Por favor, mándale mis saludos a Rangiku-san.

-Claro.

-Y… vuelve pronto.

-Puedes contar con ello – una triste pero sincera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

El departamento volvió a quedar en silencio. Los lamentos fueron callados por el peso de la soledad que aquel lugar seguía entregándole. Una solitaria lágrima escapo de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de protegerse de aquellos sentimientos que le comían por dentro.

"¿En verdad… lo mejor es… olvidarte, Ulquiorra?"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: Ni Julieta tuvo tantos líos en su cabeza

Una semana paso. Tranquila para unos, lenta para otros. Y para cierto pelinegro, estresante.

Tal parecía que aquel niño había muerto dentro del hospital luego de un accidente de automóvil que había tenía con sus padres. Y él había sido la una víctima fatal. Luego de hablar – muy a regañadientes – con él, supo que los demás espíritus, al estar al borde de la desesperación por no pasar al otro lado, le hacían la vida casi imposible. Y claro, como era un niño, no sabía defenderse.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu habitación?

Las quedas palabras del chico lo descolocaron por un momento. ¿En serio quería quedarse con él? ¿Aun cuando lo ignoraba casi todo el tiempo o le contestaba de forma cortante?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno… - el chico jugaba con sus dedos con la cabeza gacha, sentado a su lado en la silla que usualmente utilizaba su madre – es que… aquí... estoy seguro de los demás.

En eso tenía razón. La segunda vez que se encontró con el niño fue al día siguiente en su paseo matutino por los alrededores del hospital. Un par de espíritus lo golpeaban e insultaban sin piedad alguna mientras el pequeño simplemente trataba de taparse con sus pequeños brazos en medio del patio. Nadie parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría. Nadie podía verlos.

_-Ya déjenlo._

_-Si claro. ¿Y quién te crees para darnos ordenes, humano? _– uno de ellos, el más viejo, le increpó mientras se acercaba a su silla de ruedas, mientras el otro le dio una patada al chico antes de seguir a su compañero.

Por un momento miró al niño y vio como las lágrimas comenzaba a asomarse en sus ojos. Y eso le enfureció. Meterse con un niño indefenso, aun sabiendo de su carencia de fuerza y sin medir ni un poco su fuerza.

_-Son peores que insectos… _

_-¿Cómo nos llamaste?_ – ya estaba a un metro de distancia pero de golpe se frenaron. La mirada de Ulquiorra era tan fría que solo esta bastó para que se detuviesen y bajaran la mirada _-. Lo siento… señor. No… volverá a ocurrir._

Al segundo los dos se alejaban a paso rápido entre los edificios del recinto. ¿Qué había pasado? No estaba seguro. Pero ya a esas alturas, viendo fantasmas y todo eso… Aun así, la mirada de terror de esos dos lo había dejado algo intrigado. Pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en aquello. Primero estaba el niño.

_-Levántate._

El niño lo miró sorprendido por cómo había espantado a esos matones simplemente con una mirada, y sin importarle el hecho de que algún humano pudiese verlo y tratarlo de loco o algo por el estilo.

Desde ese momento el chico comenzó a seguirlo a todas horas. Nunca se despegaba de su lado, o al menos no por mucho tiempo. Como no conversaban mucho comenzó a leer los libros que Ulquiorra terminaba. Al principio no entendía mucho pero luego les comenzó a agarrar el ritmo. Cuando venía la madre del pelinegro trataba de quedarse tranquilo en alguna esquina de la habitación o salía a pasear por el piso.

-Prácticamente ya vives en este cuarto – Eso era cierto. Hasta dormía a su lado. En la silla, por supuesto, pero a su lado.

El niño lo quedó mirando fijamente por un momento y luego le sonrió. No le había tomado mucho tiempo entender el significado de las miradas y palabras de Ulquiorra. Y ahora, con solo verlo, sabía que le había dado permiso para seguir a su lado.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra seguía pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que despertó del coma. Ver espíritus de un día para otro no era algo sencillo de digerir. Aunque al principio buscó la lógica a todo aquello y el mismo se catalogó como esquizofrénico, los hechos eran irrefutables.

La enfermera le había contado de aquel niño, Himmel, que había muerto hacía apenas un par de meses atrás. ¡Hasta le había mostrado la fotografía del expediente! No cabía duda alguna, no estaba loco. Eso por un lado lo dejaba más tranquilo. No tenía que preocuparse de conseguir psicólogos o psiquiatras, o tener que tomar pastillas para que pudiese dejar las alucinaciones.

Por otro lado, ¿qué había pasado con él mientras estaba en coma? Siempre que dormía soñaba con aquella chica. A veces veía sus ojos, otras veces solo la escuchaba. Pero de algo estaba casi seguro, ella era real. Tan real como aquel niño rubio que le hacía compañía. ¿Pero cómo encontrarla si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo y tratar de recordar un poco más.

-¿En qué piensas?

Las palabras repentinas de Himmel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El niño tenía entre sus manos el segundo tomo de La torre Oscura y lo miraba impaciente. Luego miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer. ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

-Nada.

La respuesta no dejo muy convencido al chico, aun cuando a esas alturas ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las evasivas del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-Mmm… anoche, mientras dormías, dijiste algo pero no lo entendí del todo… ¿Me lo podrías explicar?

"¿Qué hice qué? ¿Desde cuando hablo dormido?"

-¿Qué dije?

-¿No lo sabes…? – el pobre se desilusionó por un momento pero luego pensó que, si él podía recitárselo, quizás él podría explicárselo -. Creo que decía algo así como… del cuarto…no tenemos ninguna esperanza, o algo así…

Otro recuerdo golpeó la cabeza de Ulquiorra de forma repentina, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se tomaba la frente como si con esto dejase de doler un poco. Himmel, por otro lado, se asustó de sobremanera ante aquella reacción y saltó sobre la cama para verlo más de cerca. Él no se había comportado de aquella forma esa semana ni siquiera cuando su madre le hacía recordar cosas de su infancia. Algo andaba mal, de eso estaba más que seguro y quería ayudarlo como fuese.

-Es… del cuarto… no tenemos ninguna… esperanza… en esa dirección… - las palabras salían apenas de los labios del pelinegro mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración -. Es… un poema…

-¿Un poema? ¿De quién?

-Mío.

-¿Es… es eso cierto? – le preguntó sorprendido mientras veía como Ulquiorra se reponía de forma rápida y se volvía a recostar sobre la pila de cojines que le servían de respaldo -.

-Si… - los ojos de Himmel comenzaron a brillar ilusionados. Por fin sabía algo más de su héroe y era fascinante -.

-¿Y cuándo lo escribiste?

La mirada de Ulquiorra se perdió frente al pobre paisaje que la ventana a su lado le brindaba al momento que acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello tras sus orejas.

"Ni siquiera yo lo se…"

.

* * *

.

Luego de que Rukia se fuera, Orihime se encerró en el baño y se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia golpeaba su cabeza dándole algo de paz mientras trataba de ordenar un poco su mente.

Rukia tenía razón al recordarle que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo por los resultados de la batalla. Se había metido tanto en su propia desdicha que no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás que la rodeaban. ¡Ni siquiera en todo lo que le había afectado a Rukia!

Se sentía culpable como nunca. Pero luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había sentido así y era porque por primera solo quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado y que la consolaran. Siempre era ella la que consolaba a los demás. La que se hacía la comprensiva y trataba a toda costa de hacer feliz a sus amigos y compañeros. Hoy quería ser egoísta. Hoy quería ser ella el centro de atención. Hoy quería ser comprendida y apoyada. Pero eso no sería posible ya que todos querían ser salvados en igual medida.

"¡Ah!… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"

La semana paso lenta y los ánimos fueron volviendo de a poco. No solo en la chica, sino en todos a su alrededor.

Ichida ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas al igual que Chad, mientras que Ichigo poco a poco volvía a mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado, Orihime pasó mucho tiempo pensando en su situación, aunque eso no dejo que se mostrara algo más alegre frente a sus amigos. Había pensado en ellos, en sus compañeros, en la gente que le importaba. Luego recordaba los días vividos en La Noches, las personas que había conocido, las situaciones que había pasado y todo se volvía un caos mental.

Es por ello que, luego de considerarlo por un par de días – y un par de noches en vela -, decidió que necesitaba algo de ayuda para aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que era y no era correcto. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a Kurosaki en su camino a casa y conversar. Así podría surgir la conversación de forma improvisada para que este no se preocupara de más en el asunto. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Dime Inoue

-¿Qué… opinabas de Ulquiorra?

La pregunta llegó como una bomba hasta los oídos del ex shinigami. ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué preguntaba por él? ¿Acaso seguía con algún tipo de trauma por aquel tipo?

-¡No… no es nada malo! Yo solo… solo tenía curiosidad…

La mirada tranquila de su amiga le indicó que nada malo le ocurría, aun cuando ya había notado los cambios de la chica desde que había vuelta al mundo humano. No sabía cómo definirlo pero la notaba algo más… melancólica, como si hubiese perdido algo importante e irremplazable. Y podía afirmar con certeza que el responsable de aquello era aquel tipo de ojos verdes.

"En verdad solo espero que no extrañe a aquel tipo"

-Bueno, pues él… era muy molesto. Siempre con esa actitud de sabelotodo, ignorando mis palabras y sacándome de mis casillas. Además de que siempre decía que cumplía con órdenes, casi como máquina. Sin contar que al principio lo veía como la peor peste del mundo.

Las palabras no la sorprendieron en absoluto pero si le dolían de cierta manera. Todo lo que Kurisaki decía era la pura verdad. Era alguien frio, calculador, manipulador, y muy responsable con sus deberes. Así había sido frente al mundo porque así debía ser él. Pero a los ojos de ella…

-Pero también… era alguien digno de mi respeto – los ojos de Orihime se abrieron un poco ante aquellas palabras que no esperaba, mientras que Ichigo sonreía un poco melancólico -. Al final nunca pude ganarle en alguna pelea de forma justa, y sé que si me lo encontrara nuevamente me gustaría retarlo y saber de una buena vez quién era el mejor. En verdad… fue uno de mis mejores rivales.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Orihime mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

-Pero tú ganaste esa última batalla – las palabras apenas salieron de su boca, pero trato de ocultar su dolor lo más posible. A fin de cuentas, Kurosaki lo había matado -.

-Eso no es cierto. Fue algo injusto y lo sabes. Si no hubiese perdido el control… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que le hice! - las manos del chico se empuñaron sacando un poco la frustración que tenía por dentro -.

-Aun así acabaste con él…

-Tienes razón. No podemos hacer nada contra eso. Él está muerto y… debemos seguir adelante. Esas son las reglas en las que gira el mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que tuvieron que separar caminos. Los pasos de Orihime eran lentos y pesado, sin contar el hecho de que no veía el camino que seguía. Solo no quería llegar a casa y volver a encerrarse en su soledad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en un parque cercano. Las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse mientras la oscuridad poco a poco se hacía presente. Con cuidado se sentó en una banca bajo un farol mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas del firmamento. Ya era de noche.

"No importa si eras bueno o malo…"

Ichigo se lo había expresado con aquellas palabras. Para él, Ulquiorra había sido alguien más que se había cruzado en su camino. No un Hollow o un shimigami. Solo había sigo alguien.

"Aun así… ¿lo mejor será si doy vuelta la página y sigo adelante… sin ti?"

.

* * *

.

"Nosotros…

Como uno, no estamos entrelazados

Como dos, no compartimos la misma forma

Del tercero, nosotros simplemente no tenemos ojos

Del cuarto, no tenemos ninguna esperanza en esa dirección

En el quinto, allí se encuentra el corazón…"

Se le hacía raro recitar aquellas palabras en su mente mientras revisaba su pecho en busca de aquel número cuatro y no encontraba ni rastro alguno de él.

"Y pensar que escribí esto gracias a ese número…"

O al menos eso creía recordar. Porque sí, ahora se daba cuenta de que algo en verdad había vivido mientras estaba en coma y, poco a poco, se iba colando de forma más concreta en sus recuerdos. Y ese poema no era la excepción.

Aun así, por más que revisaba su pecho y lo veía limpio sentía aquel vacío que el numero dejaba en su ser. No solo era un cuatro, era un distintivo. Sin aquel cuatro se sentía casi como cualquier humano común y silvestre. Ese cuatro le recordaba el vacío de sentimientos que le carcomía por dentro. Aquel cuatro le recordaba… a aquella chica de ojos grises diciéndole que ahí estaba su corazón.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que te espíe mientras duermes?

Himmel no daba crédito en sus palabras. La mirada seria de Ulquiorra le decía que no era un juego, que en verdad tendría que poner atención a cada hora de la noche mientras el pelinegro dormía. ¿Para qué? Ah claro, para saber qué otras cosas recordaba mientras dormía.

-Cuando me duerma, quizás vuelva a decir algunas cosas. Y tú vas a decírmelas por la mañana.

Sonaba fácil, y más cuando el niño no dormía por ser un espíritu. Pero era joven y se aburría muy fácilmente, en especial cuando se encontraba solo. Pero ahora debía ayudar a su compañero cueste lo que cueste. Es por ello que pondría todo su empeño ante aquella pequeña tarea que le encomendaba.

"Quizás así pueda entender un poco más…"

No estaba muy convencido pero sabía que no tenía opción alguna si quería saber a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido con su… su… espíritu hacía ya casi dos años. No era normal el hecho de "vivir" alguna experiencia extracorpórea mientras su cuerpo se encontraba descansando en una clínica.

"Sin contar ver espíritus y cosas por el estilo"

También había pensado en aquella persona de vestimentas negras que se paseaba en las noches recorriendo la ciudad día tras día. Himmel no sabía de quien se trataba pero estaba seguro de que no era alguien que había muerto recientemente. Sin contar el hecho de que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en los alrededores de la clínica. Eso si, como no tenían aquella cadena en el pecho, algo le decía que no era un simple muerto.

-Ok… Buenas noches.

El niño le regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras Ulquiorra se acomodaba en la camilla e intentaba dormirse. La enfermera le había suministrado un par de pastillas para que durmiera de manera más profunda y estas comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron cerrarse hasta que por fin perdió el conocimiento.

Himmel se quedó a su lado mientras avanzaba con su lectura, aunque de vez en cuando caminaba por la habitación para estirarse un poco – lo cual era curioso al tratarse de un espíritu sin un cuerpo que se le agarrotara por la inmovilidad -.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta y el amanecer se acercaba. Y Ulquiorra había dormido de forma serena sin la necesidad de alertar al niño. O eso creía hasta que vio al pelinegro moverse de forma desesperada entre las sabanas mientras no dejaba de transpirar y respirar de forma agitada. Un minuto después, por fin pudo tranquilizarse hasta que comenzó a murmurar un par de palabras. Al principio no eran del todo claras pero poco a poco comenzaron a salir más fuerte y más claras.

-I-inoue… Orihime…

.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. Dicen que todo cambio es bueno

Mil, mil disculpas por el atraso! En verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo apenada que estoy. Pero es una buena causa, en serio! Tener como veinte ideas en la cabeza y tratar de ordenarlas no es tan fácil como parece. Pero soy optimista al decir que el prox capitulo quizás lo suba antes de una semana jejejeje

También muchas gracias por los review y los nuevos seguidores del fic! Gracias a ustedes es que me inspiro y me obligo a sentarme frente al compu y escribir ^-^

Saludos para: Silvianime, Neri15, Kawamiai, dai16117 y LunaticR

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la pequeña ventana y Ulquiorra apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Con pereza vio el reloj de la mesita para saber que apenas y eran las nueve y veinte de la mañana. Él siempre había sido una persona que se caracterizaba por dormir solo lo justo y necesario, o menos. Pero desde hacía un par de días que, aun durmiendo más de la cuenta el levantarse se le hacía más que complicado ¡Hasta unos días dormía siesta! No era como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero muy a lo lejos. Ahora lo hacía casi a diario y porque en verdad estaba muy, muy cansado.

Según el doctor era algo normal para alguien en su estado, pero eso no quería decir que no le extrañase. Ya le habían hecho un par de exámenes de sangre y el resultado era el esperado por todos: no tenía anemia. Así que, solo esperaba comenzar con terapias físicas lo antes posible para así poder acostumbrar a su cuerpo al cansancio verdadero… Además, ya le estaba fastidiando depender de la estúpida silla de ruedas.

-¡Buenos días!

-Mn… Buenas – la voz de Himmel lo obligó de una buena vez abrir los ojos y tratar de enfocarlo.

Ahí estaba el chico, de rodillas sobre su cuerpo mirándolo muy animadamente con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Así era todas las mañanas. Siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y lo despedía con cierto aire de tristeza.

Con movimientos torpes el pelinegro tanteó el borde de la cama hasta que por fin encontró el botón para levantar el colchón y dejarlo semi sentado. Un bostezo se le escapó mientras trataba de acomodarse su cabello – cosa que como siempre no logró -, y vio como el rubio reía quedamente. Quizás si era un espectáculo digno de ver para su compañero. Patético, pero entretenido a los ojos del niño.

-¿Quién es Inowe Orijime? La mencionaste mientras dormías.

-¿Ino… Inoue? – las palabras del chico llegaron lento a su cabeza. Aun no estaba al cien por ciento, por lo que apenas y entendía. ¿En verdad había hablado dormido? Y más importante, ¿Era Inoue Orihime la chica de sus sueños? Algo le decía que sí, algo dentro de él, solo que no sabía qué era eso exactamente.

-Sip. Dijiste su nombre su nombre un par de veces… ¿es una chica? – Himmel se acercó un poco al pelinegro con mucha curiosidad. Al fin podría conocer un poco mejor a Ulquiorra.

-Eh… creo.

-¿Y de dónde es? Nunca antes había escuchado un nombre tan raro – le comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

-Japón.

-¡Wow! Eso es suuuper lejos – le dijo nuevamente con emoción - ¿Y es bonita?

-Si

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dieciséis.

-Es más pequeña que tu… ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿En Japón?

-Si, en un parque.

-¿Y es callada e intimidante como tú?

-No, es lo contrario… creo.

"¿¡Qué mierda me pasa!? Solo estoy respondiendo por reflejo. Si lo pienso… no, no lo sé. Pero cuando le respondí… ¿En verdad estoy recordando? No puede ser…"

-Ya veo… ¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo? – la pregunta inocente lo descolocó por un momento, dando gracias por tener la capacidad de no demostrar emociones o estaría más que sonrojado.

-Que si te gusta. ¿Sí o no?

-Pues… no lo sé. Ni siquiera la recuerdo bien – "Más bien casi ni la recuerdo".

-Que lastima – el chico se cruzó de brazos mientras bajaba la mirada.

Himmel analizó un momento las palabras de Ulquiorra y luego lo miró a los ojos. Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, sus ojos le gritaban lo desesperado que estaba, lo melancólico y desconcertado. En verdad el pelinegro tenía todo un lio en la mente y al parecer no sabía cómo resolverlo. Por lo que el rubio optó por lo que mejor podía hacer por su amigo, apoyarlo.

-Entonces, prométeme que cuando la recuerdes me la presentaras, ¿de acuerdo?

Aun cuando las inocentes palabras del chico lo tomaron desprevenido, Ulquiorra respondió con una pequeña sonrisa como reflejo.

-Ya lo veremos.

.

.

.

Capítulo 04: Dicen que todo cambio es bueno

El día comenzaba de forma tranquila y Orihime Inoue ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Hoy era sábado y ya había pasado casi un mes desde su encuentro con Kuchiki Rukia. Mentiría si decía que no fueron dolorosas las palabras de su amiga, pero en el fondo sabía que eran la verdad. Ya no había tiempo para seguir lamentándose de ella misma. Debía seguir adelante con la frente en alto, tal cual hizo como cuando había muerto su hermano. La vida continuaba y debía aceptarlo.

"Eso no quiere decir que te olvidare…"

Debía aceptar que el pelinegro había muerto, pero eso no quería decir que lo borraría por completo de su vida. Poco a poco debía convertirse en un lindo recuerdo, nada más. Ya no debía buscarlo entre las personas, ya no debía intentar recordar su voz entre miles. Lo mejor sería pasar la página.

Es por ello que Orihime decidió hacer un par de cambios en su vida, comenzando por su departamento. Aun cuando ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos eran demasiado dolorosos, por lo que mejor sería dejarlo. Buscó y buscó por unas semanas hasta que por fin encontró uno del mismo precio.

Estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, específicamente en un edificio no muy nuevo donde la mayoría de las personas que lo ocupaban o eran mayores de edad o estudiantes universitarios. Tenía dos habitaciones, una matrimonial y otra más pequeña para las visitas; un baño, un living y una cocina con un mini comedor incluido. La universidad de Kura Kura estaba a solo dos cuadras del recinto, lo que lo hacía muy conveniente para el futuro. Además de que se encontraba en el piso tres de cinco, justo al medio.

"También muy conveniente para los temblores"

Por ello es que, aun siendo las nueve con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se encontraba levantada y desembalando. La noche anterior sus amigos la habían ayudado a trasladar todas las cajas y muebles de un departamento a otro y le armaron la cama para que, por lo menos pudiese dormir de forma decente esa noche. Aun así, los demás muebles estaban desarmados y aún faltaba equipar la cocina con lo básico y sacar toda la ropa de las cajas. Mucho trabajo y pocas manos.

"Pero mientras más pronto comience, más pronto terminaré"

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras comenzaba con las cajas de su ropa. Una por una las fue abriendo para luego acomodar todo en el armario. Luego siguió con el baño. Lo limpió a fondo para luego ordenar todos sus útiles de aseo. Después pasó a la cocina. La limpió, ordenó todos los utensilios y luego revisó los aparatos eléctricos. Todo estaba en orden.

"Ahora solo falta… la sala y la habitación más pequeña. Lo mejor será comer algo primero"

Con algo de pereza tomo algo de dinero, las llaves, y salió del departamento dispuesta a comer en algún lugar de comida rápida o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, aun no tenía ningún alimento en las despensas y tampoco tenía las fuerzas como para cocinar algo decente. Ya después iría al mercado a buscar algunas cosas, o al menos las más básicas.

"Pero primero una hambuerguesa"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro caminó por las calles mientras miraba todo con total atención. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el centro y debía comenzar por acostumbrarse a la muchedumbre. Fue por ello que no se tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar donde comer. Era un pequeño restorán a media cuadra de la universidad. Sus comidas eran contundentes y a un muy buen precio. Después de todo, la mayoría de los clientes del lugar eran jóvenes. Pero hoy, siendo sábado, el lugar se encontraba con muy poca gente. Ideal para un descanso.

Ya con almuerzo en mano se

Dirigió a una mesita cerca lo que parecía ser un tablón de anuncios. Como era un lugar para jóvenes, muchos de estos dejaban propagandas en el tablón para que los demás los leyeran. Y Orihime no fue la excepción. Después de unos cinco minutos leyendo encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

"¡Clases de cocina, justo lo que necesito!"

Con cuidado anotó los datos del cartel para luego salir del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque eran clases impartidas por la universidad, estas eran gratis ya que estaban dirigidas a un público adulto de la comunidad. No era para platos extravagantes pero si para cocinar lo básico como era debido. Y según todos sus conocidos sus comidas no eran del gusto de ellos. Así que lo mejor sería aprender lo necesario para demostrarles que si era capaz de cocinar algo del gusto de todos y que no les causara indigestión o algo por el estilo.

"Y así pasare más tiempo ocupada sin pensar cosas innecesarias…"

.

.

-¡Buenos días, joven Ulquiorra!

-Buenas – El doctor Kahler le regalo una sonrisa burlona al escucharlo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser arisca de Ulquiorra de tal forma que hasta le hacía gracia algunas veces y no pasaba oportunidad para incomodarlo con sonrisas innecesarias y comentarios demasiado expresivos.

-¿Y cómo se siente mi paciente más joven? – Ulquiorra rodó los ojos mientras el doctor se acercaba a las máquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales - ¿Aun cansado?

-Si.

-Mm… es extraño. No muestras signos de ningún tipo de anemia y tu ritmo cardiaco es normal. La administración de suero y vitaminas está en orden y apenas y te mueves en el día… Lo mejor será que te sigamos monitoreando más a fondo. No queremos ninguna enfermedad extrañe que retrase tu recuperación.

Otra sonrisa por parte del doctor mientras comenzaba con la revisión básica de ojos y garganta. Por otro lado Ulquiorra no estaba muy de humor al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de tener alguna enfermedad que lo incapacitara o algo por el estilo .Ya sentía haber perdido demasiado tiempo de su vida como para seguir haciéndolo dentro de aquel hospital.

-Aun así, tengo dos noticias que quizás podrían levantarte un poco el ánimo – le comentó mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche negro de uno de sus bolsillos del delantal – Aquí están tus nuevos lentes ópticos de lectura. Así que ya no tendrás que forzar demasiado tu vista al leer.

-Gracias – con cuidado abrió el estuche y sacó los que serían sus nuevos lentes. Al fin podría decirle a su madre que le trajera su material de estudio. No quería volver a la universidad y no recordad nada de lo anteriormente aprendido -. ¿Y cuál es la otra noticia?

-La enfermera me aviso que cuando te levantas para ir al baño tratas de hacerlo solo y caminando, y que has logrado mantenerte en pie al menos un par de minutos. Es por ello que estas inscrito para que desde mañana comiences tu quinesioterapia para que vuelvas a caminar.

-¡Eso es genial, Ulquiorra! – escucho la voz de Himmel, el cual se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama mirando atentamente al doctor. Obviamente trataba de no tocar nada para así no moverlo y llamar la atención del doctor. Porque aunque no pudiese verlo ni oírlo, eso no quería decir que no sintiese su presencia de vez en cuando.

-Eso sí, primero será unas tres veces a la semana y ya con el tiempo será todos los días. Así que no te sobre exijas o pasaras más tiempo en el hospital que el presupuestado.

-Gracias, doctor.

-No es nada – una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras anotaba un último par de datos en su tablilla -. Ahora descansa que para mañana necesitas toda la energía posible, muchacho. En unas horas volveré a ver como andas.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando solos al par de chicos. Himmel, con mucha energía, se subió de un salto a la cama para quedar frente al pelinegro. En verdad que estaba feliz por la noticia. Si Ulquiorra volvía a caminar ya no tendría que depender tanto de aquella silla y quizás su humor cambiaría para bien. Además, ya lo había escuchado un par de veces decir lo mucho que le gustaría volver a caminar para así no tener que seguir dependiendo de nadie.

Ulquiorra por otro lado estaba más que satisfecho. Desde mañana podría comenzar a estudiar y a caminar nuevamente, lo que le indicaba que pronto quizás podría salir de aquel hospital, y del fastidioso olor a desinfectante que se hallaba por todos lados.

-Eh… pu…puedo preguntarte algo – Ulquiorra levantó una ceja extrañado antes las palabras temerosas que salín por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… es que… ya pronto volverás a caminar solo y te iras a tu casa… entonces yo… bueno, tendré que quedarme y…- claro, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Cuando se fuera, Himmel se quedaría nuevamente solo en aquel lugar.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –un gran sonrojo en el rostro del niño – Si quieres venir, solo hazlo. No te gusta este lugar, así que no veo una razón para que te quedes por más tiempo.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que Himmel llegara a soltar un par de lágrimas de la alegría. En verdad ya no tendría que quedarse encerrado en aquel frio y blanco lugar, lleno de espíritus que lo molestaban y personas que lo ignoraban. Al fin podría estar con alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara de él, que lo viese y lo ayudara. Al fin estaría con el que ya consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano mayor.

-Gra…gracias – con el antebrazo el niño comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras Ulquiorra posaba su mano sobre su cabeza. Nunca había sido una persona afectuosa pero al ver al chico tan indefenso sintió unas enormes ganar de consolarlo. Es por ello que su mano se movió sola y ahora acariciaba aquella cabecita.

Cuando Himmel levantó su mirada para verlo con una sonrisa, Ulquiorra sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho que no podía identificar del todo. Eso sí, se sentía un poco más pleno con aquello.

"¿Por qué me siento así? Esto es molesto… pero agradable…"

.

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y la casa estaba legalmente terminada. Orihime ya había ido al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario y los muebles de la sala estaban armados y ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Aunque en la habitación más pequeña estaba lleno de cajas y desorden, por el momento no era necesario arreglarlo. Después de todo vivía sola, y su habitación estaba lista.

"Pero lo más importante, el altar de mi hermano está listo"

Ubicado en una esquina del salón se encontraba un pequeño altar decorado con flores frescas y cintas blancas. La fotografía de Sora se encontraba al centro, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Si tan solo tuviese una fotografía tuya…"

Antes de volver a deprimirse, el timbre de la entrada sonó para devolverla a la realidad. Orihime miró extrañada la puerta de entrada ya que no recordaba estar esperando a nadie, y menos a estas horas de la noche. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de Matsumoto Rangiku tras el ojo de la puerta.

-¡Rangiku-san! – gritó Orihime mientras abría la puerta y saltaba a abrazarla. No la veía desde la batalla y no se atrevía a mencionar el tema tampoco.

-¡Orihime! ¡Tanto que no te veía!

De un momento a otro entraron en el departamento y se sentaban en el sillón. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de las chicas mientras se agarraban de las manos. En verdad que se habían extrañado.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas cambiado de casa! La verdad es que está muy bonita…

-Sí, bueno… - las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo ante el cumplido – Es que quería cambiar un poco de aires.

-Tienes razón. Lo mereces – Rangiku le regaló una sonrisa mientras la miraba con cariño.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? Recién ayer me mude – Orihime se llevó un dedo a sus labios mientras intentaba razonar una respuesta coherente a su pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que me mandaron a entregarle un documento a Urahara-san y luego fui a verte a tu casa. Estuve gritando frente a tu puerta como por quince minutos hasta que salió una vecina y me dio tu nueva dirección. Y aquí estoy.

-¿Y qué le tenías que entregar a Urahara-san? Después de todo, la Sociedad de Almas no está de muy buenas migas con él…

-Una respuesta – Orihime la miró confusa mientras Rangiku se acomodaba mejor en el sillón -. Al parecer Urahara Kisuke le hizo alguna petición directa a la primera división, la cual denegaron por supuesto. Y como estaban faltos de personal ya que aún siguen recolectando información de Aizen, aquí estoy.

-Ya veo…

-Pero hice este viaje por las puras ya que Urahara-san al parecer está de viaje en otro continente o algo así desde hace más de una semana y no saben cuándo volverá.

-¿En serio? Nunca había oído que dejara la tienda por tanto tiempo. ¿Y Yoruichi-san?

-Tampoco está. Me dijeron que se fue unos días antes y tampoco ha vuelto.

"No creo que anden en un viaje de placer o algo por el estilo. Solo espero que no les pase algo malo…"

Luego de pensar una que otra razón por el comportamiento del rubio, las chicas comenzaron a recordar cuando vivieron juntas por un tiempo. Las risas se escucharon en el departamento hasta que fue más de media noche y el apetito de la shinigami hizo su presencia con uno que otro sonido incómodo.

Orihime se levantó hasta la cocina a preparar algo de comer para su invitada. Y no fue hasta que sintió el olor al pan recién horneado que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a preparar un poco de té mientras Rangiku registraba el nuevo hogar de la pelinaranja. Se paseó por el baño, la habitación de invitados y la habitación principal, la cual le impresiono por la cantidad de verde en ella. Paredes, cortinas y cubrecama. Todo un bosque en medio del concreto.

"La habitación es bastante grande, al igual que la cama… espero que no se sienta muy sola"

Con cuidado La chica cerró la puerta de la habitación y dio media vuelta hasta la cocina.

-A todo esto, Orihime, quiero preguntarte algo – Rangiku se acercó y se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina - ¿Cómo estás?

Orihime se tensó ante aquella simple pregunta porque sabía que su significado era más profundo de lo que aparentaba. Aun así, trató de pasar desapercibida siguiendo con sus labores en la cocina. No quería responderle que en verdad se sentía morir por aquel Espada ya que tenía miedo de que reaccionara como su otra amiga, y lo menos que necesitaba ahora estancarse en su miseria y quedarse sola. Debía continuar.

-Bien, mucho… - le respondió sin mirarla a la cara. Si no la veía a los ojos, quizás no se diese cuenta de nada - ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien – fue la simple respuesta de Rangiku, dicha en un mísero susurro.

"Sí que somos mentirosas…"

.

.

-¿Qué opinas, Yoruichi?

-¿Que qué opino? Que fuiste un idiota al mandar esa petición. Es obvio que no te dejaran hablar con Aizen, tarado.

Shihōin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke se encontraban en la azotea de un gran edificio, contemplando aquella ciudad a oscuras. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla mientras miraba entretenida la expresión de pena de Urahara, el cual se encontraba de pie a su lado.

-Es que no pude evitarlo. Hay que ser un caballero en este tipo de cosas.

-No me hagas reir. ¿Desde cuando eres un caballero?

-¡Me ofendes! ¡Desde siempre he sido todo un caballero! Solo es que estaba algo escondido y de vez en cuando lo muestro – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-Si, como no – la chico soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ciudad - Entonces, ¿ya encontraste a los que faltan?

-Sep. Ella se encuentra en la provincia de Namur, Belgica. Y el otro en Borgoña, Francia.

-¿Y quién irá por quién?

-Tú iras por ellos.

-¿Y que se supone que harás tú? – le preguntó algo molesta por tener que hacer aquel trabajo sola. No quería ser la única viajando de un lugar a otro, sin contar que ya había viajado por un par de países más antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por un tiempo – le mencionó el hombre mientras perdía su mirada en el oscuro cielo y la luna llena que los alumbraba – Dicen que la cerveza alemana es la mejor y quiero probarla directamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el edificio que se encontraba frente suyo.

-Entonces, nos vemos en una semana.

De un momento a otro, Yoruichi desapareció dejando solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento en su lugar. Urahara, por otro lado volvió a acomodar su sombrero mientras veía como las luces del edificio se iban apagando una por una hasta que solo quedó encendido un gran letrero con las letras HOSPITAL en su frente.

"Si, también la comida es muy buena. Sera de ayuda para calmar las aguas"

.

.

.

Continuara.


	5. Estúpida silla, estúpido sombrerero

Hoy tenemos un capítulo laaargo. Así que espero que les guste porque puse toda mi dedicación en él.

Y hablando de dedicación, este capítulo es para LunaticR y Kawamiai ^-^

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y Ulquiorra aún no podía pegar ojo. Se encontraba cansado, eso no lo podía negar, pero su cabeza pensaba más de lo necesario cosas innecesarias que por el momento no tenían solución. Y todo había comenzado en el desayuno con su madre y terminado con aquel loco. De solo recordarlo le daba jaqueca.

"Estúpido sombrerero"

-Hey… ¿Aun estas molesto porque lo dejé entrar? – El pequeño Himmel se acercó a pasos cortos hacia Ulquiorra sentándose en la silla que se encontraba a la izquierda de su cama que usualmente usaba su madre al ir a verlo.

El niño tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y lo miraba expectante. Con detenimiento Ulquiorra bajó su mirada hasta el pecho del niño donde se encontraba aquella cadena. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con el niño, esta era la primera vez que reparaba en ella. Pero claro, esta se encontraba debajo de la bata blanca que Himmel usaba, siempre tratando de esconderla. Luego recordó a los demás espíritus que rondaban en el hospital. Todos llevaban aquella cadena en el pecho. Unas eran más largas y otras más cortas. La de Himmel, por otro lado, no medía más de diez centímetros.

"Le queda poco tiempo…"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 5: Estúpida silla, estúpido sombrerero

-¡Vamos, hijo! Deberías al menos llamarlos. Tus abuelos han estado tremendamente preocupados todo este tiempo. Y sabes que no han venido a verte porque están en el extranjero – Laura Schiffer se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama con el ceño algo fruncido viendo a su hijo hacer caso omiso a sus palabras -.

-Sinceramente no entiendo por qué quieres que los llame – le contestó el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche. Recién eran las diez de la mañana y ya había mucho ruido para su gusto en su habitación.

-Porque son tus abuelos. Esa es razón suficiente – la mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de permanecer imponente.

-Si están tan preocupados como tú dices, entonces ellos ya habrían llamado – el chico dejó en la mesita el vaso mientras se limpiaba los restos de leche de su boca. Ya ni el desayuno podía disfrutar.

-Si no han hecho es porque no les he avisado que has despertado ¡Se supone que sería una sorpresa!

-Entonces llámalos y avísales. Al menos sabrán que los gastos médicos terminaran en un par de meses cuando me den de alta.

-¡Ulquiorra Schiffer, más cuidado con tus palaras que hablas de tus abuelos! – la mujer se levantó de un salto molesta mientras increpaba a su primogénito -.

-Sabes que digo la verdad, madre. Es obvio que ellos han pagado hasta entonces mi estadía.

-Si lo hacen es porque eres su nieto y te quieren como tal. Aun con tu mal genio y tus comentarios sarcásticos, te aman y se preocupan por tu bienestar – las facciones de Laura se relajaron mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama y comenzaba a acomodar el cabello de su hijo -. Además, con la muerte de tu padre ellos se quedaron solos. Solo les quedas tú.

-Solo les interesa el apellido – con cuidado Ulquiorra apartó las manos de su madre de su rostro -. Soy el único Schiffer que queda, por lo tanto, el único heredero de su imperio empresarial y lo demás. Lo que a ellos les preocupa es dejar las cosas en manos de cualquiera.

-Eso suena muy cruel, incluso para ti.

-Pero sabes que es la verdad. Si en verdad les importara, habrían hecho algo al momento en que mi padre me mandó a ese maldito internado. O se habrían preocupado por las agresiones físicas que sufríamos de él. O por último, no me habrían mirado como escoria desde mi nacimiento.

-Basta, jovencito. Sabes que las cosas han sido complicadas.

-No lo son. Simplemente habría sido mejor para todos el que yo nunca hubiese existido. Así él no se habría casado contigo y tú no habrías tenido que sufrir de sus abusos todos estos añ…

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó dentro de la habitación al momento en que Laura Schiffer por primera vez en su vida había golpeado a su hijo en la cara. El rostro de Ulquiorra terminó de lado con una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda mientras sus ojos se encontraban abiertos al máximo. No se había esperado aquella reacción por parte de su madre ya que todo lo que había dicho eran cosas que siempre habían estado en sus pensamientos. Pero al momento de girarse y verla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos, supo que metió la pata y hasta el fondo.

-Escúchame bien. Nunca, nunca más digas algo así de ti mismo, ¿me entiendes? – la mujer volvió a relajar su mirada mientras su manos se posaban delicadamente en las mejillas de su hijo -. Tú eres la cosa más preciada que tengo en esta vida. Sé que no he sido la mejor madre pero todo lo que he hecho y soportado ha sido por tu bienestar, por un futuro mejor para ti. Y si me preguntaran si deseo cambiar algo de mi pasado, pues diría que nada. Porque fue gracias a ese pasado que te tuve a ti, mi niño.

Laura se acercó más a su hijo y lo abrazó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Para ella no había cambiado nada desde su nacimiento. Siempre que lo abrazaba sentía el mismo calor, la misma sensación de fragilidad por su parte y su intento de entender como corresponderla.

Por otro lado, Ulquiorra estaba en shock ante las palabras de su madre. Tanto así que ni cuenta se dio del abrazo que le daba. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor de aquel delgado cuerpo no solo para corresponderla, sino que también para sentirla. Ese calor… hacía mucho tiempo que no le sentía y había comenzado a extrañarlo sin darse cuenta de cuándo.

"Mi madre en verdad es como ella… cálida"

-Perdón.

-No importa, cariño. Siempre y cuando recuerdes mis palabras, no importa.

Con cuidado la mujer se soltó del abrazo y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas del rostro y el cuello de su hijo. Era extraño pero sentía un gran alivio en su pecho. Por fin las cosas se habían aclarado… en parte. Aun así, eran pocas las veces que tenía para decirle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con el fin de verlo feliz.

Sin contar el hecho de que había sentido el abrazo por parte del pelinegro. Él nunca había dado una muestra de afecto como aquella y en verdad se sentía como en el cielo. Tal vez el rostro del chico seguía serio, pero sabía que por dentro él debía ser el más desorientado e impresionado de los dos.

De a poco él iba cambiado para bien.

-Ahora, iré a lavarme el rostro y a arreglarme un poco. Recuerda que hoy es tu primera sesión de terapia y quiero presenciarla de principio a fin.

La mujer se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño. Ulquiorra la siguió con la mirada un momento, y luego miró a los pies de su cama donde su _hermanito_ tomaba una siesta. El niño nuevamente había pasado la noche en vela esperando que el pelinegro soltara alguna otra palabra. Y fue cuando llegó Laura que el niño se relajó por completo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Todo se sentía muy tranquilo hasta que por un segundo sintió una presencia cerca de ellos. Una muy fuerte que provenía desde la ventana y que se mantuvo por un instante. De forma rápida llevó su mirada hacia aquel lugar pero no pudo ver nada. O a nadie.

-Hijo, ¿me escuchaste? – las palabras de su madre lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia -.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté si querías que te llevara algo para asearte un poco – Por la puerta del baño sobresalía la cabeza de la mujer, la cual ya lucía el cabello arreglado y las mejillas menos acaloradas.

-L… lo que creas que necesite…

-Claro. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo ido.

-Sí, lo estoy.

La mujer volvió a entrar por completo al baño mientras el chico volvía a ver hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy seguro que alguien estaba ahí mirándonos…"

-¿Pasa algo? – Himmel comenzaba a despertarse ante los gritos de la mujer desde el baño.

-Iré a rehabilitación – le comentó el pelinegro en un susurro. No quería que su madre pensara que estaba loco por hablar solo -. Quédate aquí y duerme. Volveré en un par de horas.

-Seeee….

Ulquiorra se sentó al borde de la cama y le hizo señas al niño para que este usara su espacio en la cama. Aunque fuese un espíritu, seguía siendo un niño y no quería que durmiese tan incómodo. Himmel, por su parte, estaba asombrado ante el gesto de Ulquiorra. El pelinegro siempre se mostraba serio y asteado con la presencia de las personas, pero con él era diferente. Por eso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se metió bajo las sábanas y se acomodó en aquel lugar.

-Gracias…

-Hm…

-Te traje el buzo que nos entregó el hospital – Su madre apareció del baño con un bulto de ropa en sus manos – Apenas te lo pongas, te llevaré con el kinesiólogo.

Su madre le entregó la ropa con una sonrisa y Ulquiorra comenzó a ponérsela lentamente. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil pero sabía que en poco tiempo más ya podría valerse por sí mismo. Y lo decía especialmente por aquella silla del demonio que tanto detestaba y que su madre estaba abriendo.

-¿No se supone que esto es trabajo de las enfermeras y no tuyo? – Ulquiorra con mucho cuidado se levantó para acomodarse los pantalones, y luego volvió a caer sentado sobre la cama para comenzar con la parte de arriba -.

-Lo es – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a levantarse para pasarlo a la silla -. Pero hable con ellas esta mañana y me dejaron hacerlo. ¿Tanto te molesta que tu madre sea quien te ayude?

-No dije eso – le respondió algo incómodo mientras escuchaba la pequeña risa de Himmel ante aquella escena, lo que le produjo un pequeño (casi imperceptible) sonrojo -.

-Pues lo insinuaste – su tono era molesto pero su cara denotaba lo contrario. En verdad sí que le gustaba molestar a su hijo haciéndose la víctima -. Ahora vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Que te vaya bien – Himmel le despidió con una sonrisa antes de que cerrara sus ojos para volverse a dormir.

Ulquiorra le envió una última mirada al chico y luego a la ventana. En verdad esperaba que solo fuese su imaginación. Y más con el niño solo ahí dentro.

.

* * *

.

_-¡Esto es indignante! ¿¡Sabes cómo me trató ese mocoso!? _

-Hai, Hai. Creo que deberías calmarte un poco y volv….

_-¡Claro que volveré! ¡Esto no se quedará así!_

-Si, bueno… - Urahara mantenía el teléfono móvil a unos diez centímetros de su oído mientras escuchaba los gritos de Yoruichi desde el otro lado – Solo no lo mates, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Hm… - _Un gruñido y un pequeño choque de dientes se escucharon de parte de la chica.

-¿De acuerdo?

_-Haaaai. Intentare no matarlo…. _

-Bueno, hablamos más al rato. Tengo cosas que atender… - y la comunicación se cortó.

"Será mejor prevenirlo… aunque no creo que me haga mucho caso tampoco"

Urahara soltó un bufido un segundo antes de desaparecer frente al hospital.

.

* * *

.

-¿No fue tan malo, verdad? El doctor me comentó que tenías una buena estructura muscular, por lo que te llevaría menos tiempo que personas que ya llevaban un tiempo en el tratamiento. ¿No es genial? – La voz de Laura demostraba toda la emoción del mundo, la que su hijo no demostraba pero también sentía.

-Será "genial" el día que deje de usar esta cosa – Ulquiorra apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

Su madre lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación mientras le comentaba lo muy orgullosa y emocionada que estaba de su recuperación. Ulquiorra apenas y la escuchaba ya que le dolían mucho los músculos y el cansancio lo tenía medio dormido.

"En verdad esto me desespera… "

-¿¡Y cómo les fue en la terapia!?

"Genial, la enfermera."

-¡Edwina! – Laura soltó la silla de ruedas y fue a saludar con un abrazo a la enfermera -. ¡Nos fue muy bien! El kinesiólogo dijo que solo en un par de meses ya podría ser dado de alta y no usar la silla.

-Esta "cosa del demonio" querrás decir, madre – le corrigió Ulquiorra mientras desviaba su mirada a cualquier dirección que no fuese el par de mujeres.

-Si hijo, lo que sea – le sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras volvía a ver a su amiga -. El punto es que ya podrá salir de acá y volver a sus estudios.

-¡Eso es fantástico! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaremos Ulquiorra. – respondió la enfermera con el mismo entusiasmo de mu madre, lo que hizo que Ulquiorra rodara los ojos -. ¡En serio! Has sido el paciente más guapo que hemos tenido en años. Las pacientes y enfermeras jóvenes se pondrán tristes por tu partida.

-Sí, cómo no – respondió en un susurro el chico para que no lo escuchara. Por desgracia, su madre si, por lo que le dio una mirada de muerte que el chico no pudo obviar -.

-Aun así tendrá que volver periódicamente para chequeos y más kinesioterapia, así que igual lo verán rondando por aquí _aunque a él_ _no le guste_– le informó su madre a la enfermera con una sonrisa -.

"Bipolar, madre. Muy bipolar"

-Pero será fantástico el día que no tenga que volver. Siempre lo decimos. Si no vuelven más es porque están totalmente curados y eso es lo que queremos para todos – Edwina le dio una cálida sonrisa que lo descolocó un segundo, pero que no se reflejó en su rostro.

Pero su incomodidad se esfumó totalmente al sentir una presencia. No era como la anterior, pero se atrevería a decir que era mucho más fuerte. Y no solo eso, no solo venía de este piso, sino que de su habitación.

"¡Himmel!"

Sin preocuparse por el par de señoras, Ulquiorra simplemente tomó las ruedas de la silla y salió lo más rápido posible sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Eso es verdad. Mi hijo… ¡Hijo! – Laura se extrañó al no verlo a su lado y más al verlo "correr" a su habitación como si el diablo lo persiguiera. La enfermera también se extrañó de su rápido escape, pero trató de mantener la mente abierta. El chico era distinto y siempre lo sorprendía, ya sea de forma grata o no tanto.

-Será mejor que vaya a verlo. Debes estar cansado con tanto ejercicio – Edwina le dio una cálida sonrisa –.

-Claro, gracias. Y lo siento por cómo se fue – le dijo Laura apenada mientras salía corriendo tras su hijo.

"Ya me escucharas, jovencito…"

.

* * *

.

"Estúpida silla, estúpida silla, estúpida silla que no va más rápido…"

Ulquiorra estaba desesperado. Desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento y ahora su mayor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad frente a sus ojos. ¡Y ni siquiera! Aun no podía entrar a su habitación ya que había chocado con la silla en el marco de la entrada y se había atascado con la perilla.

"Vamos, ábrete…"

El sonido de unas risas en el interior hizo que pegara su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Era Himmel, riendo junto a otra voz que apenas y distinguía. No había llantos ni gritos ni forcejeos, solo risas.

"Maldita sea… mataré al que me provocó tal susto"

Ya más calmado y con el pulso normalizado, con cuidado movió la silla lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y entrar por ella. Himmel le quedó viendo desde la cama, recostado en el mismo ligar donde lo había dejado hacía un par de horas. A su lado izquierdo, recostado en el muro al lado de la ventana se encontraba un extraño hombre. Era alto, de cabello desordenado y rubio, con un gran sombrero color verde. Llevaba lo que parecía ser la vestimenta de un país oriental, con sandalias de madera y con la afeitada de hace un par de días atrás. Todo un espectáculo. Y más con la enorme sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun, al fin llegas! – le dijo el rubio con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto -.

-Kisuke Urahara.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas…

-No en realidad – y era la verdad. Nuevamente había hablado por impulso y al parecer estaba en lo correcto sin darse cuenta -.

-Ulquiorra, ¿qué fue lo que…? – Laura entró rápidamente a la habitación y se quedó quieta de la impresión al ver al hombre frente a sus ojos -. Eh… ¿Hola?

-¡Vaya! Al fin la conozco, señora Schiffer – el rubio se acercó un par de metros y le tendió la mano a la mujer para saludarla -. Soy Kisuke Urahara, ex profesor de su hijo.

-¿Pro… profesor? – le preguntó extrañada mientras estrechaba su mano -. ¿Profesor de qué?

-Profesor de Cálculo en la universidad. Su hijo era uno de mis mejores alumnos, por no decir el mejor. Estuve muy asombrado cuando me informaron que al fin había despertado después de tal accidente. Horrible por lo demás – el hombre soltó el agarre y se sentó en el borde de la cama sin apartar la vista de la mujer -. Así que hoy aproveché de visitarlo ya que tenía hora con el kinesiólogo. Ya sabe, ser profesor implica que utilice mucho mi mano derecha y tengo algo de tendinitis.

Ulquiorra afiló la mirada.

"Es un maldito mentiroso… y lo peor es que mi madre no se da cuenta"

El pelinegro miró de reojo a su madre, la cual lo escuchaba atentamente. Al parecer no sospechaba nada de nada. Luego miró al hombre. Este sonreía abiertamente sin demostrar duda alguna en sus palabras. Eso sí, de vez en cuando escondía su mirada bajo aquel sombrero, lo que lo puso en alerta. Si no veía su mirada no sabría si lo analizaba o si planeaba algo. Debía vigilarlo. Algo le decía que no debía confiar en él.

-Ya veo. Entonces muchas gracias por venir a ver a mi hijo – Laura le sonrió amigablemente -. Bueno, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya. Ustedes deben querer hablar un rato, ¿no hijo?

Ulquiorra volvió a ver a su madre y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te pase a la cama antes de irme? – Laura tomó su bolso y le quedó mirando un momento -.

-No, ya me cambio después con la enfermera – le dijo. No quería sacar a Himmel de aquel y si estaba en la silla al menos podría acercarse con más facilidad a aquel hombre -.

-Está bien – se giró nuevamente y le extendió la mano al rubio -. Fue un gusto conocerlo señor…

-Urahara. El placer fue mío, señora – Urahara le respondió el apretón con una sonrisa -.

-Nos vemos mañana – Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego salió de la pieza.

-Encantadora mujer – soltó Urahara luego de un minuto de silencio -.

-¿Quién eres y que hacer aquí? – el tono de voz de Ulquiorra era autoritario. Tanto que hasta Himmel se escondió un poco bajo las sábanas -.

-Pues, como ya sabes me llamo Kisuke Urahara y soy un Shinigami.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó Ulquiorra con escepticismo -.

-Ustedes lo conocen como "Dios de la muerte". Nuestro trabajo es purificar las almas de las personas que han muerto y aun no pasan al otro lado – Urahara se levantó de la cama y se volvió a apoyar a un lado de la ventana -. Supongo que ya nos habrás visto de vez en cuando – le mencionó mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a la ventana -.

-No lo creo – respondió cerrando sus ojos -.

-Claro que sí. Has visto a personas de negro caminando entre las calles, los edificios y hasta por el hospital. ESOS son Shinigamis – le dijo con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro -.

Ulquiorra se quedó quieto un momento tratando de analizar sus palabras. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Pero algo no estaba bien. Aun no le decía cómo diablos se habían conocido, y más aún, que era lo que le había pasado hace dos años.

-Señor shinigami – Himmel llamó al rubio convoz algo temerosa -. ¿Eso quiere decir que usted… usted me va a llevar al otro lado?

-Solo si tú quieres – Urahara le respondió con una sonrisa amigable al niño al verlo al borde de las lágrimas -. Cuando estés listo me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí siempre con Ulquiorra! Él... él es mi mejor amigo… - el niño bajó la mirada mientras apretaba las sábanas con las manos -. No quiero dejarlo….

-Lo sé. Por eso esperaré hasta que estés listo.

Himmel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. Urahara lo miraba preocupado. Nunca había esperado que el niño formara un vínculo tan grande con el ex arrancar como para querer quedarse a su lado aun sabiendo que estaba muerto. Sin contar el hecho de la cadena que se encontraba en su pecho. Esta apenas y se veía por la túnica que el niño usaba, pero claramente se distinguía que esta no tenía más de diez centímetros de largo. Un tiempo muy corto antes de pasar a ser un hollow.

-Himmel – Ulquiorra le llamó y este pegó un salto ante sus repentinas palabras -. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar algo con este tipo.

-S..sí

El niño lo miró extrañado mientras salía de la cama. Ulquiorra estaba más serio de lo usual y al parecer no quería que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle al shinigami. Solo esperaba que no estuviese enojado con él por haberlo dejado pasar a la habitación. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto. Cuando le dijo que venía a ver a Ulquiorra, pensó que estaría bien. Sus intenciones no se veían malas y al parecer podía verlo. Una persona así no debía ser mala, y más cuando comenzó a jugar con él al piedra, papel o tijeras para matar el tiempo.

Himmel salió despacio atravesando la puerta y se quedó sentado en el pasillo abrazando sus piernas, esperando.

-Algo me dice que no debo confiar en ti, y siempre he creído en mi instinto. Pero tengo muchas dudas y haré una excepción – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto y quería respuestas. Mala combinación -. Al parecer tú sabes que es lo que me pasó hace dos años.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de ello pero sé en qué te convirtieron – Urahara lo miraba igual de serio bajo el sombrero -. Eres un Hollow.

-¿Un qué?

-Un Hollow, una alma corrompida convertida en un monstruo.

-Eso… eso no puede ser – dijo Ulquiorra en susurros sin poder creerse aquello. ¿Él, un monstruo? -.

-Pues al parecer sí – Urahara resopló y se acomodó su sombrero antes de seguir con la explicación -. ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado Aizen?

-Si – No mucho, esa era la verdad. Pero su nombre le decía que fue alguien con quien convivió bastante tiempo -.

-Él era un Shinigami que decidió traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas, o Cielo para ustedes, y se escapó a Hueco Mundo que es el lugar donde viven los Hollow. Allá tomó a hollows y los unió a almas humanas corrompidas que seguían unidas a sus cuerpos y que eran compatibles de una u otra forma con aquellos hollows. Aun no me entero de cómo logró hacerlo, pero tengo más o menos una idea general.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué unió almas humanas con aquellos hollows?

-Muy simple. Un alma unida a su cuerpo humano es más poderosa a una simple alma corrompida que ya ha dejado atrás a su cuerpo terrenal. Pero como no puede separar el alma de los cuerpos sin matarlos primero, decidió usar almas un poco más peculiares. Y esas fueron las almas de personas en estado de coma. Almas que están separadas de su cuerpo y ven día a día que no pueden volver a ellos pero que tampoco pueden dejarlos – Urahara tomó un poco de aire y continuó -. Aizen se aprovechó de estas almas que comenzaban a corromperse aun estando atadas de sus cuerpos y halló una forma de alejarlas lo suficiente como para fusionarlas con otras almas sin dejar al cien por ciento su cuerpo terrenal.

-¿Y esperas que me crea todo esto?

Ulquiorra lo miraba aun sin creer todo aquello. Era demasiada información en un día. Hollows, shinigamis, fusiones… Pero mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, este hombre era el único que "sabía" que era lo que le había pasado hace dos años, aun por muy fantasiosa que sonara la historia.

-Tú decides si creer o no, yo no te obligaré a nada. Eso sí, si decides no creerme tendrás que valértelas por ti solo. Yo no te ayudaré cuando lastimes a alguien o cuando hollows te ataquen. Esa será tú responsabilidad.

-Eres bastante manipulador.

-Gracias – le dijo Urahara con una sonrisa, una que solo duró el segundo de su respuesta -. Ahora, si decides creerme, puede que te ayude con todo esto.

-¿Y tú que ganarías con eso? – la voz de Ulquiorra sonaba escéptica. Nunca había confiado en las personas que ayudaban por amor al arte, y esta no era la excepción -.

-Solamente satisfacer mi curiosidad – Ulquiorra levantó sus cejas algo extrañado con la respuesta -. Aunque sepa que son, me gustaría saber bien como fueron creados y como reaccionaran sus cuerpos y almas a todos estos cambios. Todo por amor a la ciencia.

- Si, como no…

-Te daré dos semanas para pensarlo, ¿te parece? – Urahara comenzó a registrarse los pliegues de su ropa hasta que por fin encontró un pequeño frasco transparente lleno con píldoras anaranjadas -. Por mientras te dejaré esto. Te ayudará con el cancancio.

Ulquiorra recibió el frasco con cuidado y lo miró minuciosamente. Había una pequeña inscripción al borde que decía "La Botica de Urahara-sama" acompañado de una caricatura del rubio.

"…"

-Debes tomarte dos al día, ¿de acuerdo? Claro, si es que confías – Urahara le sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al pelinegro -. Y otra cosa. El niño… será mejor purificarlo lo antes posible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ulquiorra dejó el frasco y lo miró algo alarmado. ¿En verdad Himmel tendría que irse? -.

-¿Viste la cadena en su pecho? Mientras más tiempo pase en la tierra, más rápido se consumirá hasta que desaparezca por completo y se convierta en un Hollow. Así que piénsalo.

Urahara golpeó su hombro con su mano y lo miró preocupado. Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y no quería que llegara el día en que aquel niño se corrompiera y tener que matarlo como un hollow cualquiera.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa, Ulquiorra-kun. Te dejé un pequeño regalo en el velador. Espero que lo disfrutes. Así que, ¡adiós!

De un segundo a otro, la presencia de Urahara desapareció del perímetro, dejando totalmente solo a Ulquiorra y con un gran lio en su cabeza.

Con cuidado se dirigió hasta el velador al lado de su cama y lo abrió, dejando ver una botella de cerveza. La sacó del velador y en su lugar dejó las pastillas. Luego se dirigió hasta la ventana golpeando de vez en cuando la cama con la silla y viendo hacia el cielo probó de aquel regalo.

"¿En serio tendré que dejarte ir también…?"

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron desde aquel incidente y su cabeza seguía hecha un lío. La enfermera le riñó al sentir el olor a alcohol en su aliento y en el aire ya que se supone que aun seguía en tratamiento por lo delicado que estaba su estómago luego de tanto tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno. También lo riñó por no dejar la silla hasta bien entrada la noche y con ello enfriar su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra apenas y le tomaba atención a la mujer. Su mente seguía en el futuro de aquel niño que lo miraba frente a él encima de la cama.

-No estoy molesto. Solo estoy… abrumado.

-¿Es por lo que hablaron?

-Si.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Más o menos – Ulquiorra miró al niño, el cual ya no tenía aquella cara de tristeza de apenas hace un momento -.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Tienes que pensar que las cosas saldrán bien, porque si lo haces, así será – Himmel le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Ulquiorra llevó la mano hasta la cabeza del niño y le revolvió el cabello. Él nunca había sido bueno en las expresiones de cariño pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo este último tiempo para cambiar aquello un poco. Además, las palabras del niño le recordaban a aquella pelinaranja optimista que le quitaba el sueño. Y ante eso estaba desarmado.

-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

-¿Yo también? – las mejillas de Himmel estaban algo sonrojadas por aquella muestra de cariño -.

-Si. Hoy fue un día largo para ambos.

-¡Si!

Himmel, muy alegre, se acomodó a un lado del pelinegro mientras este le dejaba el espacio necesario bajo las sábanas. Aun no entendía cómo aquel niño había pasado a ser alguien importante para su vida en tan poco tiempo, pero estaba seguro que hasta que tuviesen que separarse lo cuidaría lo mejor posible.

"Hasta que te vayas no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Lo juro"

.

.

.

Continuara.


	6. Caos

-Ulquiorra, mírame cuando te hablo.

Laura lo miraba seria frente a la ventana. Aun era temprano. Para ser precisos, las nueve de la mañana de un frio sábado de diciembre. El invierno estaba cerca, tanto que podían verlo en la nieve que caía despacio fuera del recinto. Aun así, el joven de ojos jade no se daba ni por aludido con la calefacción del hospital, por lo que vestía una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones deportivos negros. Su cabello iba acomodado en un pequeño moño y su dispositivo mp4 acomodado en su camiseta.

-No escuchare mejor lo que digas mirándote, madre.

-Pero sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto. Por lo tanto, si te digo que me veas, es porque lo harás.

Ulquiorra estaba sentado sobre la cama dándole la espalda a su madre mientras se ataba las zapatillas. Himmel, por otro lado, miraba preocupado la escena sentado sobre las almohadas de la cama. Desde hacía unas semanas que las cosas se sentían algo tensas entre madre e hijo y esperaba que los problemas se solucionaran pronto. Pero por lo que veía, quizás hoy no sería el día.

Ulquiorra resopló al momento de terminar de atarse su zapatilla izquierda y se dio media vuelta aun sentado sobre la cama. Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo como siempre pero sus ojos denotaban algo de cansancio. Cansancio de discutir y darle explicaciones a medio mundo. Todos se creían con el derecho de criticarlo, de mandarlo, de decidir cómo vivir su vida. Y aun sabiendo que su madre lo hacía con derecho y preocupación, algo en su interior no le permitía hacer filtros. Por eso aquel trato.

-Desde que comenzaste con la terapia que te noto algo… distinto. Es cierto que has avanzado extremadamente rápido y que ya puedes caminar solo y todo pero… estas como _antes_ – Laura se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada un momento -. No le prestas atención a las personas que te rodean, y haces cosas sin medir sus consecuencias solo porque sabes que a los demás les molesta.

-Sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí.

-¿Ni siquiera lo que yo pienso? – Laura no quiso escuchar su respuesta porque sabía que no había una en concreto, por lo que siguió -. Hijo, te estás haciendo daño.

-Estoy bien.

-Siempre lo has dicho y no lo estas. Vuelves a esconderte tras ese muro que creaste para alejarte de los demás. Ya casi no me hablas, criticas todo lo que te dicen y estas volviendo a esos malos hábitos.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo estoy. Y por si no te has dado cuenta aun, así soy yo. Así que, si eso es todo…

Ulquiorra se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Laura dejaba escapar unas amargas lágrimas sobre su rostro. Nuevamente estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 6: Caos

Calor. Así sentía su cuerpo. Acalorado y húmedo. Llevaba casi media hora corriendo sobre la maquina caminadora y una densa capa de transpiración adornaba sus músculos. La sala de rehabilitación se encontraba vacía de otros pacientes y doctores ya que el frío los había espantado. Así era mejor. Con nadie fastidiándolo podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin preocuparse de chismosos que trataban de incordiarlo apenas colocaba un pie en aquella sala.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo frente a la ventana, la que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje blanco pero que era empañada por una pequeña capa de vapor y calor. Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, su sangre bombeando por sus venas, la adrenalina a mil como pocas veces sentía. Estaba molesto. Molesto consigo mismo, con el mundo, con su destino. Y lo único que podía hacer para bajar aquellas enormes ganas de gritar y de mandar a todo el mundo a la misma mierda era corriendo, cansándose, agotando toda pizca de energía que usualmente utilizaba para pensar cosas innecesarias.

La máquina le indicó que había cumplido con el tiempo, pero no se bajó. Con cuidado cambió la canción que escuchaba en su mp4 mientras se acomodaba los audífonos. Llevó su vista al frente nuevamente y se dio cuenta que ahora ya casi no se podía ver por la ventana.

"Maldición"

Con cuidado estiró la mano y limpió un poco el vidrio para volver a ver todo blanco. Blanco como la arena, como las estrellas, como la luna. Blanco como aquel castillo, con muebles y paredes blancas. Con su vestimenta blanca, con su piel blanca, con su máscara blanca, con su espada blanca.

"Todo blanco menos tu"

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde la visita de Kisuke Urahara y las cosas habían cambiado de forma drástica.

Muy a su pesar y desconfiado había comenzado a consumir aquellas pastillas. Al principio no sintió nada diferente hasta el tercer día. Ya no pasaba todo el día cansado, sus músculos recobraban su movilidad con mayor rapidez y las sesiones de terapia avanzaban a pasos agigantados, tanto que hasta su propio doctor no lo podía creer del todo. Obviamente había escondido muy bien la evidencia para evitar preguntas incomodas y situaciones peligrosas. También sus sentidos se habían vuelto un poco más agudos, tanto así que hasta podía sentir a Himmel a más de cien metros de distancia. Todo un logro.

Pero así como recuperaba fuerza, también recuperaba memorias. Usualmente eso pasaba en las noches mientras dormía. Sus sueños poco a poco se volvían cada vez más nítidos hasta que por fin fue capaz de recordar escenas completas. Lo primero fue aquel paisaje blanco, luego la soledad de este, y por último su llegada a aquel castillo igualmente blanco. Eso sí, apenas y recordaba a muy pocas personas. A veces solo recordaba nombres, o siluetas, pero casi nunca a alguien en específico.

"Hasta _esa_ noche…"

Diez días habían pasado ya y no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel sueño. Más bien, en esa cabellera anaranjada, esos grandes ojos grises, esas mejillas sonrosadas, esa voz melodiosa y ese calor que desprendía. La había visto, a esa mujer que le quitaba el aliento y le hablaba del corazón. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que no era necesario del todo. Ya con solo saber que ella en verdad existía se daba por pagado.

Pero sus sueños desde aquella noche no siempre eran los mejores. A veces la veía sonriendo, otras veces estaba llorando. La veía lastimada y también sonriendo. La veía mirando por aquella ventana y durmiendo en aquel sillón. La veía comiendo y sonrojada frente a un espejo. La veía emocionada y enojada. La veía con la luna iluminando su rostro y el viento acariciando sus cabellos. Simplemente la veía, susurrando su nombre o acariciando su rostro.

"Y luego te esfumaste"

La vio en aquel paisaje, con sus ropas rotas y su piel dañada. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y su voz sonaba ronca por los gritos. Y así, poco a poco ella dejó de estar en su campo de visión. Pero aun así no quería sentirla lejos, sentirse solo.

Trató de alcanzarla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ella hizo igual. Y aunque su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, el calor de esa mínima caricia la sintió tan profundo como nunca antes pensó que sería. Y por un momento se dio el lujo de creer en eso llamado _corazón_.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la mente hecha todo un lío. Aun no recordaba lo que había pasado específicamente en aquella visión pero sentía que en parte era su culpa. Luego recordaba que ni siquiera sabía quién era ella y lo que él había sido. Después pensaba en Himmel y en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para dejarlo. Veía a su madre y luego a su padre, aquel brusco hombre que se había encargado de enseñarle todos los posibles significados de la palabra infierno. Y luego se veía a él mismo, encerrado solo en una gran habitación tratando desesperadamente de salir y sin encontrar alguna escapatoria.

Y fue ahí cuando volvió a sus viejas costumbres. Poco a poco estaba más retraído, casi no hablaba con las personas y comenzó a buscar algunas vías de escape. Como su ahora nuevo gusto por la cerveza fría en las noches. No era alcohólico y tampoco lo había sido antes del accidente. Pero siempre que se veía así, sin escapatoria, sentía que lo mejor era relajarse con un poco de alcohol. Alcohol para ahogar sus pensamientos y el de los demás hacia su persona.

También había adquirido la manía de escaparse todas las noches hacia la sala de terapia para hacer algo de ejercicio y así cansarse lo suficiente como para llegar a su habitación solamente a dormir.

A todo el personal médico que lo conocía comenzó a extrañarle su actual comportamiento, por lo que habían decidido comunicárselo a su madre. Y Laura, como madre responsable que era, había acudido en su búsqueda rauda y veloz. De eso llevaban un par de días y las cosas entre los dos Schiffer no iban en mejora.

Sin contar que sus abuelos ya se habían comunicado con él y le recordaron que debía volver lo más pronto posible a sus estudios para así sacar su carrera y hacerse cargo de una vez por todas de la empresa familiar.

-Mierda…

Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más lentos hasta que se detuvo por completo y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza en el barandal de la máquina. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció y sus rodillas tocaron por fin aquella banda que momento antes le ayudaba a correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Mierda!

Su respiración era agitada y su pulso acelerado. Con fuerza cerró los ojos y uno de sus puños se estrelló en sus piernas. Y luego y otro y otro. Un par de gotas de transpiración rodaron por sus mejillas y su nariz, cayendo silenciosas sobre sus manos recordándole que aún le era difícil el derramar alguna lágrima.

Luego de unos minutos y con la mente más en calma levantó la vista y su mirada volvió a posarse en aquel paisaje blanco.

En verdad extrañaba el confort de aquel blanco.

.

* * *

.

La noche había llegado con una fuerte tormenta y Orihime Inoue no era capaz de pegar ojo. El día había sido largo y sus músculos se lo recordaron con algo de dolor al momento de acomodarse entre las frazadas, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par. Miró al reloj que se ubicaba sobre el dintel de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Muy tarde para su gusto. Un bostezo se escapó de entre sus labios y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana ubicada a la derecha de la habitación. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente a la luz de la luna. Todo un espectáculo.

"¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Si cuando estaba cenando apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos…"

Desde hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que Orihime había comenzado a asistir a clases de cocinas dictadas en la Universidad de Kurakura para dueñas de casas. Al principio no habían querido aceptarla por su edad pero, al saber que vivía sola, tuvieron que hacer una excepción a la regla. Y si, era la menor de la clase.

Al principio le costó un poco habituarse al uso correcto de los utensilios de la cocina como los cuchillos y las ollas. Pero luego de mucha practica y aceptando la ayuda de las demás mujeres del curso, pudo tomar el ritmo. Y fue una sorpresa aprender que no se debía mezclar el curri con chocolate. O el pescado con crema dulce y naranjas. Aun así, a los pocos días se dio cuenta que cocinar no era tan difícil como recordaba y tenía aptitudes que muchas mujeres ya dueñas de casa con familias constituidas envidiaban.

"Quizás esto me ayude después a buscar algún trabajo"

Orihime ya había pensado en aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Era verdad que recibía dinero de parte de una tía lejana más la ayuda que entregaba el gobierno. Y aunque tenía también algo de dinero ahorrado de parte de sus padres –que era para casos de emergencia-, había veces que debía aguantarse las ganas de comer algo rico o comprarse algo de ropa o de su gusto. Y la cocina le ayudaría. Quizás un trabajo pequeño en una panadería o pastelería, hasta en algún restorán que necesitara alguna mesera o algo por el estilo. No importaba. Estaba decidida a mostrarle al mundo que podía ser responsable e independiente.

"Pero… pasado mañana me enseñaran a preparar una cena navideña… Quizás por eso no puedo dormir"

Ya era dieciséis de Diciembre y la navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Ya había comprado algunos obsequios para sus amigos incluyendo a algunos shinigamis. Eran cosas sencillas pero compradas con mucho cariño. Y como era costumbre, había buscado sin querer algo que le gustara a su hermano. Siempre ocurría en aquella fecha. No podía evitarlo.

"Sino sería como si nunca hubieses existido para mí"

Se giró hacia la izquierda y se quedó mirando hacia un rincón de la habitación que era iluminado por la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana. En el suelo se encontraba una bolsa negra con las compras y una en específico que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin querer había comprado un tazón, pero no cualquier tazón, era uno blanco con el fondo negro y con el logotipo de Batman amarillo en medio. Era un regalo, uno que inconscientemente había comprado para Ulquiorra.

"A ti tampoco puedo olvidarte… no quiero hacerlo…"

Se dio un par de golpecitos en el rostro para luego esconderse bajo las brazadas. Lo mejor sería dormir. Mañana tenía que terminar todos los deberes de la escuela y hacer aseo a fondo dentro del departamento. También debía ir al mercado a comprar algo de comida, en especial algo de té. Adoraba el té en las mañanas y antes de dormir.

"Quizás mañana pueda estrenar el tazón"

Y con aquel pensamiento en su mente, cerró los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Era de noche y la tormenta de nieve se había desatado.

Luego de hacer ejercicio en la mañana, Ulquiorra había ido a su habitación para tomar una buena ducha reparadora. Su madre ya se había ido pero le había dejado una nota diciéndole que lo vería para su cumpleaños número veinte.

"Se me había olvidado por completo…"

Luego de la ducha, había almorzado tranquilamente ya acostado en su cama con algo de televisión de fondo. Luego leyó un par de horas de uno de sus libros hasta que se quedó dormido y volvió a despertar pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Himmel no estaba por ningún lado. Desde que había llegado a la habitación no había visto rastro alguno del niño y suponía que quería dejarlo solo un momento. A fin de cuentas, los últimos días habían estado algo distantes pero no era porque quisiese. El estrés lo había superado además, esa mañana comprobó algo que lo aterró. La cadena de Himmel no medía más de cinco centímetros.

En una semana Himmel sería llevado por aquel shinigami. Porque sí, lo había pensado y esa era – para su desgracia – la opción más factible que tenía.

"También querrá una respuesta"

Algo le decía que era una pésima idea el confiar en aquel loco en un ciento por ciento, pero sabía que él era la única persona que podría darle todas las respuestas que buscaba. Además de que ya había probado ser de confianza con aquellas pastillas que tomaba cada día y decirle a grandes rasgos lo que le ocurría.

"A todo esto, ya es hora de tomarlas"

Con cuidado cogió el frasco desde el cajón del velador y sacó una pastilla. Con un poco de agua se la tragó y luego volvió a esconder la evidencia. Si su doctor llegaba a saber que tomaba cosas extrañas…

"Eso sí sería fastid…"

Algo no andaba bien. Un escalofría recorrió su espina mientras se levantaba despacio de la cama. Trató de escuchar algo pero solo lograba sentir el sonido de sus máquinas. Luego hubo un golpe. No sabía que era lo que lo había causado pero eso no era normal. Luego vino otro golpe, y otro. Miró por la ventana y nada salía de lo común.

De un momento a otro el aire comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más pesado y un fuerte olor a podredumbre atrajo toda su atención.

"Yo conozco este sentimiento… algo malo está por ocurrir"

De un momento a otro las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear hasta que la oscuridad total se hizo presente. Despacio salió de la habitación y miró por los pasillos. Todo estaba desierto. Las enfermeras se encontraban muy ocupadas tratando de hacer funcionar los equipos externos de energía para algunos pacientes, por lo que no notaron como el pelinegro caminaba hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a bajar. La temperatura ambiente comenzó a descender mientras sus pasos los llevaban a lo que suponía era la fuente de todo esto.

Ya en el primer piso miró a todos lados al momento de sentir nuevamente los golpes. Tres cuatro, diez, veinte. Todos cada vez más seguidos y más fuertes. Su paso se aceleró y por fin pudo llegar al que se suponía era su destino.

"Sala de Kinesioterapia…"

Esa era la sala en donde había estado entrenando todos los días. Con algo de nervios tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero una fuerte explosión hizo que saliera volando un par de metros. Apenas y pudo levantarse mientras trataba de ajustar su vista entre medio de humo y escombros. Y la visión que tenía en frente lo paralizó.

"No... puedes ser…"

Una gran bestia de cuatro patas de más de dos metros de alto y con una gran calavera sobre su rostro lo miraba fijamente con hambre. Y bajo una de sus patas, el pequeño Himmel lloraba tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Ulquiorra! – gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba al recién llegado.

Ulquiorra simplemente actuó por reflejo y se lanzó hacia la bestia para así poder liberar al niño. Pero esta era bastante más fuerte que el joven y lo mandó a volar nuevamente un par de metros. La sangre comenzaba a manchar su rostro mientras volvía a levantarse.

-Así que tú eres la pulga que estaba buscando – las palabras del monstruo lo descolocaron un momento. ¿Lo buscaba a él? ¿Por qué? – Que fraude. Esperaba a alguien más interesante, no a un niño. Jajajaja.

-Suéltalo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que sueltes al niño. ¿Acaso eres sordo? – La voz de Ulquiorra sonaba fría, tanto que hasta Himmel se asustó un momento -.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

El monstruo lo miro fijamente para luego comenzar a juntar energía en su boca.

-Cero.

Un gran rayo rojo fue disparado hacia Ulquiorra, el cual apenas y logró esquivarlo. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que uno de los muros comenzó a ceder y terminó cayendo sobre él. Con rapidez de moverse pero su pierna derecha estaba atrapada bajo los escombros. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el pequeño Himmel llorando más fuerte que antes mientras le estiraba su mano.

-Creo que mejor comienzo con un aperitivo antes del plato de fondo – el monstruo tomó con una de sus garras a Himmel mientras este trataba de soltarse desesperadamente -. ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Si te mueves tanto no podre saborearte bien!

-No… ¡Suéltalo! – Ulquiorra trato desesperadamente de levantarse pero no lograba zafarse. Si tuviese un poco más de fuerza -. ¡Himmel!

-Buen provecho.

Los ojos del niño lo miraban con espanto mientars el pelinegro solo podía estirar su brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

"No… no… no… ¡No!"

-¡Ulquiorra! – Fue lo último que el pelinegro escucho de aquel niño mientras veía como aquel ser se lo tragaba con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

El tiempo se detuvo. Estaba en shock. En verdad se lo había comido. Himmel había terminado siendo devorado por aquella bestia y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Ahora… el gran final.

Aquel monstruo comenzó a acercarse a paso lento pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco. El aura de Ulquiorra comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más y más, tanto que hasta la gran bestia no podía mantenerse en pie. El pelinegro levantó su vista y aquella criatura juró que nunca antes había visto ojos tan fríos como aquellos.

-Mi... ¡Miserable! – El monstruo tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre su presa pero nunca pudo llegar a ella -.

Con miedo vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a descomponerse ante el poder espiritual que el chico desprendía. Trató de alejarse pero no pudo ya que sus piernas fallaron. Trató de hacer desesperadamente un Cero pero no era capaz de acumular ni una milésima de poder. Estaba acabado.

-Muere.

Las firmes palabras de Ulquiorra resonaron en aquella habitación como una orden absoluta, la cual fue ejecutada al segundo, al momento que el cuerpo de aquella bestia era descompuesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio inundó por completo lo que quedaba de sala. Podía escuchar a lo lejos el grito de las enfermeras pero no le importaba. Copos de nieve llegaron a su rostro mientras el frío del exterior se hacía presente. Su mirada estaba pérdida y sus energías agotadas.

"Él… murió por mi culpa… me quería a mí… pero se lo comió a él…"

-¡No! – un grito desgarrador dejó escapar mientras estrellaba su puño contra los escombros a su alrededor.

Al final no lo había protegido como se había jurado a si mismo que lo haría. Al final había sido presuntuoso con un poder que creía tener pero que en resumen, no poseía en absoluto. Al final había vuelto a perder a alguien preciado.

-Es mi culpa…

-Sí, lo es.

Ulquiorra levantó la mirada extrañado y se encontró a cierto sombrerero a solo un metro de distancia. El rubio lo miraba serio entre los escombros con bastón en mano. Ya suponía lo que había sucedido, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Pero había llegado más tarde de lo planeado y las consecuencias fueron mayores a las que quería.

"También es mi culpa..."

-Dime Ulquiorra Schiffer, ¿quieres ser fuerte?

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Primero, un par de aclaraciones:

Como ustedes saben el cumpleaños de Ulquiorra es el 21 de diciembre. En el primer capítulo este chico dijo que ya tenía 20 años ya que había sacado una cuenta rápida de su edad dependiendo de la poca información que le habían dado. Pero el chico solo tenía 19 y ahora cumplirá 20.

Segundo, ya había planeado desde el principio no hacer de la separación de Ulquiorra y Himmel algo conmovedor, sino algo que le impulsara a dar el salto de determinación para seguir a Urahara pasara lo que pasara.

Y tercero… disculpas por el retraso. No tengo justificación alguna.

Ahora, mis saludos y dedicaciones para Laviisoo, kkshi-lover, Silvianime, Kawamiai y maryn90, 3

Bye!


	7. Esta es mi inocencia perdida

Capítulo 7: Esta es mi inocencia perdida

Tres de la madrugada. ¿Alcohol? No llevaba la cuenta. ¿Drogas? Quizás, o al menos no se había dado cuenta si las había consumido. ¿Sexo? Si. ¿Amor? Nada. ¿Deseo? No demasiado. ¿Ahogo? Todo el tiempo. ¿Y qué hacía ahí? Escapar. ¿De alguien? Del pasado.

La noche era larga y el dinero acompañaba. La luz de la luna y las estrellas lo guiaban de bar en bar solo con el sonido de sus pasos como compañía. Estaba podrido. Él lo sabía, su padre lo sabía, su familia lo sabía, el mundo lo sabía. Por eso estaba fuera, viviendo placeres que eran incomprensibles para la mayoría de los humanos.

Pero lo mejor de todos estos excesos no era el desobedecer a su padre por el solo hecho de darse el gusto de hacerlo y gritarle "¡Aquí estoy, tu perfecto hijo de tu perfecta vida!". No. Lo mejor era el perder la consciencia aunque solo fuese por un par de horas, y darse el gusto de sentirse como otra persona, alguien completamente distinto dentro de su cuerpo. Darse el gusto de sentir no solo las necesidades fisiológicas, sino también algo que siempre obviaba en su diario vivir, sus sentimientos. Porque para él no fueron necesarios en su infancia, y ahora no recordaba como sentirlos. Por eso era como estar en un círculo vicioso. Él se embriagaba para sentir. Él se drogaba para sentir. Él se enajenaba del mundo moral para sentir. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, el gozo de volver a sentirse humano dentro de tanta mierda que lo rodeaba lo hacía tener ganas de más y más.

Hasta que apareció ella en su vida, o en sus recuerdos.

Cada vez que Ulquiorra veía el rostro de la pelinaranja era como si algo se activara dentro de sí. Ya no era todo monocromático, ahora había colores. Ya nada era plano, ahora todo tenía forma. Ya no necesitaba de cosas externas para sentir algo en su frio y casi muerto corazón, _ella_ era su nueva y más efectiva y adictiva droga.

Para cuando despertó de ese "sueño", algo en su interior resonaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. La calidez que perdió de niño trataba de hacerse presente de forma inconsciente y muchas veces logro su cometido. Pero de a poco esa luz fue apagándose al verse acorralado por su familia y por la vida que le esperaba. Pero más que nada, porque _ella_ ya no estaba a su lado y quizás nunca más lo estuviese. Después de todo, aunque le había dicho un millón de veces que no le temía, no significaba que no lo viese como el enemigo. O peor, como el monstruo al que fue forzado a convertirse y que empatizaba perfectamente con su yo mismo.

Pero conoció a alguien, un pequeño ser que aunque no lo conociese del todo, nunca lo juzgo. Ni por su mal carácter, ni por su excesiva sinceridad, si por sus improperios, ni por su rostro impávido y sin vida que muchas veces competía con el del chico. Y Ulquiorra volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo dentro de sí mismo. Ese instinto de protección y afecto que creía enterrado pero que, a fin de cuentas, _ella_ había sacado a la superficie.

Sabía que el niño se iría. Ese era su destino. Pero quiso ser egoísta, aunque fuese solo por un segundo. Volvió a desear permanecer al lado de alguien. Y de su deseo nació una tragedia. _Otra vez_.

Su parte racional le decía que no era del todo su culpa, que él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo. Pero su lado masoquista le recriminaba su falta de atención y de cuidados. Nuevamente se sentía como basura. Una basura innecesaria para el mundo y que debía, o desaparecer o simplemente pasar desapercibido. Y por desgracia en la segunda opción tenía un magister. Lo mejor para pasar por la vida sin pena ni gloria era no congeniar mucho con el entorno. Si no te encariñas con alguien, no hay dolor al momento de la separación. Simple. Si no sientes, no te lastimas y no lastimas a los demás porque tú no les interesas.

-El plan es simple – le repetía Urahara -. Como buen científico que soy, he creado un espacio entre esta dimensión y la espiritual que podrás utilizar para tu entrenamiento. Podrás entrar a este espacio desde ciertos lugares físicos sin mayores problemas. Eso sí, si destruyen todas las puertas desde adentro, no podré sacarlos de ahí desde ningún plano y no podrán salir nunca más. ¿Está claro?

-Hablas no solo de mí, sino que de más personas.

-Ah Ulquiorra-kun… A ti nada se te escapa ¿eh? – le mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa -. Pues tendrás unos compañeros que deberían hacerte sentir a gusto.

Ulquiorra solo levantó una ceja en modo de no entender del todo las palabras de este loco. Y Urahara simplemente dejó salir una risa para nada decorosa. Más bien maligna.

-He encontrado a algunos de tus ex compañeros Espada. ¿A que no soy genial?

-No.

-¡Exacto, soy más que eso! Jajajaja.

Ulquiorra lo miró suspicaz mientras se levantaba lentamente de entre los escombros de aquella sala, ahora destruida, donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo estas últimas semanas. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y a paso lento se acercó a donde antes se encontraba aquel gran ventanal que tanto disfrutaba y ahora era solo un hoyo entre los firmes muros del recinto. La nieve caía de forma lenta y el viento se hacía cada vez más rápido y más frío.

-Veo que aun no confías plenamente en mi – Urahara se apoyó en lo que quedaba de un muro frente al pelinegro -.

-Por lo que dijiste antes, tú eres un shinigami, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y yo fui convertido en un hollow, en un alma corrompida, en un monstruo… en lo contrario a ti – Urahara escondió su sonrisa con su sombrero mientras Ulquiorra se agachaba para tocar la nieve que tenía bajo sus pies y con cuidado rescatar lo que suponía era una toalla -. Si cumplieras tu trabajo como shinigami habrías encontrado una forma de purificar mi alma. Pero no lo haces. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu alma no puede ser purificado mientras siga conectada con tu cuerpo humano.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que me convertí en… eso? – Ulquiorra se levantó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con la toalla y dio media vuelta para encararlo con una mirada inusualmente fría y el rostro inexpresivo -.

-Hay un shinigami llamando Aizen Sōsuke que renegó de su condición por poder y decidió ir en contra de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero para ser una amenaza real, tenía que tener seguidores poderosos que compitieran con el poder de los capitanes – el rubio levantó el rostro y prosiguió -. Le llevó años de experimentos donde combinó el alma de shinigamis con hollows. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Por lo que alcancé a investigar, los Espadas son la mezcla de una clase alta de hollow como Adjuchas o Vasto Lorde con el alma de un ser humano específica. Vale decir que no bastaba con el alma de alguien en coma, sino que la persona debía ser cien por ciento compatible con el hollow que usaría de recipiente. Aizen buscó alrededor del mundo a personas que calzaran a la perfección con estos hollows poderosos ya sea en carácter o en fuerza, los dejó en Hueco Mundo para que maduraran por sus propios medios y le hizo creer que ustedes eran el resultado solamente de años de evolución.

-Solo jugó con nosotros.

-Más o menos… sí – Urahara se separó del muro y caminó hacia el pelinegro -. Él los dejó solos y luego les hizo creer que él los ayudó a _resucitar_ en esta especie de super hollow, les rompió sus masaras para ser más preciso. A fin de cuentas, ustedes perdieron su conciencia humana al entrar en este contenedor hollow, lo que le facilitó el trabajo de lavado de cerebro.

-Todo esto no me dice el por qué quieres ayudarnos – apuntó Ulquiorra con la misma expresión -.

-Ya te lo dije, por curiosidad. Nadie en la Sociedad de Almas sabe de sus existencias y así es mejor. Después de todo, lo más probable es que los maten a la primera oportunidad porque pueden llegar a convertirse en algún peligro a futuro. Y ya lo sabes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar –mencionó lo último con un deje de malicia que Ulquiorra no dejó pasar y que quedó como eco en su mente -. Además de que será una experiencia bastante entretenida, eso de seguro.

-Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo… ¿cómo pudo dar con nosotros? – Ulquiorra desvió la mirada mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos -.

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil. Solo tuvo que buscar personas que ya estuvieran jodidas por dentro, y eso disminuye bastante la búsqueda – Urahara volvió a esconder su mirada bajo aquel sombrero verde que tanto le gustaba -. No es que diga que tú eres un bastardo ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay que admitir que tú y el resto de los chicos son algo… diferentes del común.

Ulquiorra caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar totalmente fuera del hospital bajo la nieve. Podía ver el vapor de su aliento y sentir el frio en sus huesos. Ahora era inevitable el seguir tras este loco. Si quería saber más de quien era, más de su pasado… si quería poder controlar esta cantidad de poder que recién entendía que poseía, lo mejor sería ir tras él sin criticar nada. Eso sería lo más sensato. Eso sería lo más obvio. Eso seria.

-Tengo otra pregunta.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Por qué ese mons… hollow apareció en el hospital?

-Porque quería comerte – Ulquiorra lo miró desde su hombro izquierdo como tratando de decirle que le explicara, y Urahara le entendió a la perfección -. Para shinigamis y hollows es fácil sentir el poder espiritual de los demás seres vivos. Y la única forma de que un hollow evolucione es comiendo más y más almas. Y tú, mi querido Ulquiorra, eras el hollow más fuerte de Hueco Mundo… aunque eso se lo escondiste hasta al mismo Aizen que, a todo esto, respetabas más que a ti mismo.

Ulquiorra abrió un poco sus ojos ante tal revelación que tanto le sorprendió. ¿Él, fiel a aquel desgraciado que lo manipulo y lo convirtió en un alma corrompida? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan extraño y familiar a la vez? Por otro lado ahora entendía que no estaba loco cuando creía sentir que alguien lo espiaba o lo seguía. Siempre estuvo en la mira y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-Este era un hollow de bajo rango, así que no creo que haya captado tu fuerza del todo. Si hubiese sido alguien más poderoso con sentidos más desarrollados, bueno… ni siquiera habría querido hablarte o estar a menos de cinco metros de distancia.

-Entonces todo esto fue mi culpa. Por el simple hecho de existir, me perseguirán y trataran de comerme.

"Lo mejor sería desaparecer de una buena vez de la vida de todos…"

-Que haya sido en parte tu responsabilidad no significa que lo mejor será que desaparezcas. Solo debes aprender a usar tus poderes, entrenar y hacerte aún más fuerte. Así al menos podrás salvar a las personas que son importantes en tu vida como tu madre… - Urahara tenía unas enormes ganas de mencionar a la pelinaranja pero sabía que eso solo confundiría más al pobre chico que apenas y sabía que eran él en verdad -.

"Si soy fuerte… si soy fuerte…"

-¿Entonces me seguirás?

Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta para encararlo y lo miró serio y con determinación.

-Dalo por hecho, Kisuke Urahara.

-¡Excelente! Entonces comienzas el lunes – Urahara sacó otro frasco de pastillas de sus mangas y se lo entrego -. Necesitaras estar en forma y curar la herida de tu pierna y tu cabeza. Tomate esto cada dos horas y el lunes en la mañana estarás como nuevo.

Ulquiorra miró con algo de dudas aquel frasco antes de guardarlo dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Y cómo se supone que te veré?

-He preparado una entrada a la sala de entrenamiento dentro del armario de tu habitación. Solo ve ahí como a las cinco de las tarde y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

-Entonces no iré a Japón… - dijo de forma monótona con cierto deje de decepción -.

-No por ahora.

-¿Y cómo usaré aquella entrada si sigo hospitalizado?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? – Ulquiorra negó extrañado – A ti te dan de alta mañana en la mañana.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?"

-Bueno, _hable_ con tu doctor y llegamos a un acuerdo para tu salida. Jujuju – le respondió altanero -.

-Sí, como no.

-Ahora lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación de inmediato. Las enfermeras comenzarán a entrar con los bomberos y eso sí que sería malo para los dos, en especial para ti – Urahara le tocó el hombro mientras iba hasta la salida -. Nos vemos en dos días – y de un salto desapareció -.

Al momento sintió a lo lejos las sirenas y las luces de los carros de bomberos. Pronto entrarían a ver lo ocurrido y a tratar de arreglar aquel desastre.

Ulquiorra miró por última vez aquella sala y salió corriendo por entre los pasillos hacia su habitación.

"Me haré más fuerte. Es una promesa Himmel…"

.

* * *

.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que por fin nos vayamos del hospital!

Ulquiorra miró de reojo a su madre, la cual iba abrazada a su brazo derecho mientras caminaban por las calles del centro. Era domingo y oficialmente estaba dado de alta – aunque no era de una forma muy legal que digamos -. Su madre lo había ido a buscar apenas y le habían avisado, además de que debía firmar un par de papeles para su salida y arreglar el pago.

Como su salida fue, por lo bajo repentina, el pobre no solo debía de cargar con su madre, sino que también con su ropa y con todos sus libros – los que no eran pocos -. Así que ahí estaba él, con mochila, maleta y madre en manos. Sin contar con el factor clima que implicaba temperaturas muy bajas y nevazones repentinas. Por lo tanto iba aún más incómodo con chaqueta negra, guantes negros, bufanda verde y gorro negro.

-Aunque fue muy extraño que nos avisaran a último minuto sobre tu salida… Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida – Laura infló sus mejillas como si una niña se tratara -.

-No es necesario.

-¡Si lo es! – le recriminó -. No has estado en casa en dos años, mereces que te consienta.

-Me basta con tener la habitación limpia – le mencionó el chico sin expresión alguna. Nunca había sido muy amigos de las fiestas por lo insípidas que eran estas. Pero bueno, cada uno con su tema -.

-Lo está pero debes cambiar las sábanas antes de usarla. Puede tener polvo o arañas dentro, así que ten cuidado.

-Hmn.

Ulquiorra miró extrañado a su madre al momento de escuchar una risita de su parte. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-Te ves de mejor ánimo que ayer – Laura bajó la mirada un momento algo preocupada -. Sé que siempre tendrás un lado un poco más oscuro. Solo te pido que por más mal que te encuentres, no vuelvas a tus malos hábitos. ¿Me lo prometes?

Laura lo miró de una forma que lo dejó helado. Sus ojos brillaban distinta. Estaba esperanzada, igual a la mirada de la pelinaranja de sus recuerdos. Eso lo descolocó por completo. Sabía que el carácter de su madre se asemejaba mucho al de la adolescente, pero por protección siempre había intentado que no le afectaran sus muestras de cariño. Ahora era distinto. Ya no podía ser inmune a ella cuando ya no quería ser protegido de nada. Y menos cuando había probado un bocado de ellos y había disfrutado de aquel delicioso sabor que esos raros sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho le provocaban.

"En verdad esa mujer sí que me cambió…"

-Lo prometo.

Laura le dio una enorme sonrisa y la caminata continuó. A los quince minutos más o menos llegaron a un barrio residencial. Su casa era la quinta a la derecha, color rojo colonial y con madera en la fachada. Al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala pudo ver que todo estaba casi como antes, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel espacio. Todo limpio y ordenado, pero con un toque hogareño que lo hacían sentir cómodo.

Su madre soltó su agarre y fue directo a la cocina.

-Puedes subir tus cosas y descansar, cariño. Yo iré por un par de cosas que necesito en la cocina – le avisó mientras revisaba en refrigerador -.

-Voy contigo. El clima puede empeorar.

-No es necesario, hijo. Hace unos meses se instaló un pequeño mercado a solo dos cuadras. No me demoraré más de diez minutos – Laura le dio una sonrisa mientras terminaba de anotar mentalmente lo que necesitaba -. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras?

-Una cerveza – La mujer lo miró feo -. Solo una. Y un chocolate amargo.

Laura le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

-Date una ducha para sacarte ese olor a hospital y luego cámbiate de ropa. No me tardo.

Ulquiorra no había terminado de procesar lo dicho por su madre cuando se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba. Soltó un bufido para luego tomar sus cosas y subir las escaleras. Demasiadas emociones por un día y este aun no terminaba.

"No más sorpresas, por favor…"

Ya en el segundo piso miró a su alrededor. A su izquierda la habitación principal de sus padres – con baño incluido dentro, y balcón en frente y un gran armario -. Al frente una sala de estar con muchas entretenciones tecnológicas; y a su derecha tres puertas, la habitación de invitados, el baño de visitas y el escritorio que utilizaba su padre para trabajar. Pasó por la sala de estar y comenzó a subir por otra escalera hasta que al final se topó con una puerta. Ahí estaba, su habitación, su mundo.

La habitación – vale decir, la tercera planta de la casa -, era de color blanco con solo dos ventanas grandes, una que daba al frente de la casa, y otra que daba hacia atrás. A la derecha el baño y a su lado el armario. En medio del piso se encontraba una cama tamaño matrimonial con frazadas verdes, café y negro. Cerca de la ventana de en frente se encontraba un gran escritorio color negro y, a su lado, muchos libreros llenos de libros. Frente a la ventana de atrás se encontraba un sillón de cuero negro con un televisor en frente. Y sobre el sillón se encontró con su cámara fotográfica. Siempre había sido un aficionado a la fotografía ya que poseía ese don de poder capturar la esencia de las personas.

Con pesadez dejó la maleta y su mochila sobre el sillón y se encerró dentro del baño. Este no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Había una ducha con puertas de vidrio, una tina al lado, el retrete y el lavamanos con un gran espejo en frente.

Se sacó la ropa y la tiró al suelo. Abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió dentro. Era extraño pero sentía que se sacaba mil kilo de encima. Luego recordó todo lo ocurrido. Las peleas, el hollow, Himmel, Urahara, su casa… Sin darse cuenta se encontraba su cabeza apoyada sobre las baldosas mientras sus puños las golpeaban como si con eso sacara toda la frustración acumulada. Volvía a sentirse miserable pero también se sentía con más ánimos. Desde mañana habría un nuevo comienzo para él. Ahora sabía lo que él era y lo que podía llegar a hacer con sus nuevos poderes. Ahora podría proteger a las personas que le importaban. Ahora podría… vengarse.

"Se nota que si estoy jodido por dentro"

Luego de diez minutos y ya mucho más tranquilo salió de la ducha y envolvió su cadera con una toalla blanca. Con otra más pequeña secó rudamente su cabeza y su rostro. Del suelo tomó su pantalón y del interior de este el nuevo frasco con pastillas. Ya casi no le dolía la pierna y la cabeza, pero de vez en cuando sentía una que otra punzada. Se tomó una capsula y guardó el frasco dentro del mueble bajo el lavamanos para que su madre no pudiese encontrarlo, luego se miró un momento al espejo y vio su cuerpo delgado casi sin ningún musculo visible y con uno que otro moretón como recuerdo de la noche anterior. Miró a su pecho sin aquel hueco, sin ese número cuatro, y se sintió extraño como cuando se vio por primera vez luego de despertar del coma. Quizás nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a aquello.

Se afeitó, se lavó los dientes, le colocó desodorante y salió del baño. Con algo de torpeza se acercó al armario y sacó unos boxers negros, unos jeans algo gastados, una camiseta blanca, un par de calcetines y un polerón gris. Ya con la ropa puesta recordó las palabras de Urahara y se adentró un poco entre sus prendas.

"Solo espero que este loco no haya hecho nada muy estúpido"

No llevaba ni un segundo dentro del armario y escuchó a su madre desde el segundo piso llamándolo.

_-¡Ulquiorra, ya llegue! ¡Tráeme tu ropa sucia para ponerla a lavar!_

Ulquiorra soltó un resoplido mientras cerraba nuevamente el armario. Ya tendría tiempo después para analizarlo más cuidadosamente. Por el momento tendría que sacar toda la ropa de la maleta, la que dejó en el baño y dejarla en la lavadora.

Ya en la cocina se encontró con su madre cocinando como si fuese el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera un regimiento entero sería capaz de aguantar tanta comida.

-¿Qué haces? – Ulquiorra se sentó en una silla dentro de la cocina -.

-¡Oh, me asustaste! Estoy cocinando – le respondió con simpleza -. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para alguien más así que estoy muy emocionada.

El chico apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha sobre la mesita de la cocina. Sobre esta vio que se encontraba su encargo, así que tomo la cerveza, la abrió y le dio un sorbo.

-No entiendo.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué esa frase tuya, cariño.

-Estuviste sola en esta casa tan grande por casi dos años. ¿Por qué no buscaste algo más pequeño?

-Porque esta es nuestra casa. Aquí naciste, aquí diste tus primeros pasos y dijiste tus primeras palabras. Aquí es donde me siento a gusto.

-No te entiendo en verdad – Ulquiorra volvió a darle un sorbo a su cerveza – Podrías haber contratado a alguna criada para que te hiciera compañía.

-¿Y pagarle para que hiciera lo que yo hago sin problemas? No señor, claro que no. Además si estuve ocupada – le mencionó con una sonrisa mientras revolvía en las ollas -. Encontré un pequeño trabajo en un museo como guía. No pagan mucho pero así me mantenía ocupada.

-¿Y no me avisaste de eso porque…?

-No quería preocuparte. Sabes que nunca había trabajado antes que no fuera dentro de la casa y creí que podrías alterarte.

-¿Qué dijeron los viejos de esto?

-¿Te refieres a tus abuelos? – Preguntó dándose media vuelta y encarándolo con cuchara de palo en mano mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Qué iban a decir? Yo pasaba todo mi tiempo en la casa y el hospital, necesitaba una distracción. Además seguía asistiendo a esas fiestas empresariales en nombre de nuestra pequeña familia, así que no descuidé ninguna responsabilidad.

-En verdad eres increíble – Laura le dio una sonrisa y volvió su atención a las ollas mientras Ulquiorra la examinaba de cerca -.

-Lo sé, cariño.

"No creo que haya entendido el tono sarcástico…"

-Ahora hijo, recuerda que no debes sobre esforzarte. Debes ir al hospital a rehabilitación en las mañanas por un mes sin falta. Aunque no sé dónde lo harán….

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó extrañado -.

-¡Por la explosión de gas en el primer piso! Recuerda que fue justo en la sala de terapia – le dijo alarmada dándose vuelta y mirándolo fijamente – Menos mal que fue de noche y no había nadie ahí dentro. ¡En especial tú!

El pelinegro la miró de forma inexpresiva mientras volvía a tomar más de su cerveza.

"Sí, como no. Gas"

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron súbitamente a su mente causándole una pequeña punzada de dolor justo en la herida que apenas y había cicatrizado. Veía a Himmel llorando y al hollow riendo. Se veía a si mismo tirado en el suelo y herido.

Laura se alarmó al ver a su hijo agarrándose la cabeza, por lo que se acercó corriendo y le tomó el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? – Ulquiorra apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos pero con mucho esfuerzo la miró -. Tal vez aun no estás listo para salir del hospital. Quizás sea mejor….

-Estoy bien. Solo necesito un analgésico. Voy y vuelvo.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras su madre lo veía irse desde el dintel de la entrada de la cocina. No estaba segura de lo que le ocurría a su hijo pero sabía que no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Era algo mucho más profundo que lo estaba atormentando y que sabía que no le contaría. Solo debía apoyarlo, estar a su lado y darle todo el cariño que ahora necesitaba.

.

* * *

.

La cena terminó sin contratiempos. Por fin había podido comer algo que no fuese la sosa comida del hospital. ¿Y qué mejor que comida casera hecha por mamá? Nada. Laura se había lucido y lo había consentido como pocas veces lo había hecho cocinando todo lo que a él le gustaba. Pero claro, era el primer día y ya mañana sería todo más normal.

Ahora eran las diez de la noche y estaba subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso. Apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio. La noche anterior no había dormido ni siquiera un minuto y había sobrevivido. Pero ahora que toda la tensión de la noche se había esfumado, el cansancio se hizo predominante.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación fue directo a su cama a tirarse de estómago. Miró a su alrededor. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas mientras veía como la nieve chocaba contra el vidrio. Las luces de la calle se reflejaban en el agua y el silencio de la noche apareció. Luego dirigió su mirada al armario.

"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer"

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el armario. Lo abrió despacio y metió su cuerpo entre las ropas hasta que llegó al fondo. Comenzó a tantear entre la oscuridad el fondo hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía ser una cerradura. Tomó aire y luego la abrió.

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que por fin se acostumbró a la intensa luz del lugar. Era un espacio abierto enorme que simulaba un desierto. La temperatura era cálida y el 'sol' se encontraba en lo más alto siendo acompañado por algunas nubes. En verdad era más distinto de lo que esperaba pero increíblemente estaba conforme. Se sentía a gusto, cómodo, como si la arena lo llevara nuevamente a ese paraje blanco y negro de noche eterna.

Dio unos pasos dentro y luego se dio la vuelta bruscamente al sentir que no estaba solo. Y así era.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí vagando como idiota!?

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Desde el jueves que estoy con inspiración divina y ahora heme aquí, con capitulo nuevo! Y lo mejor de todo es que es más largo! Jejeje.

Rápidamente, este capítulo va dedicado a Eru Shiro-San ^-^

Bye!


	8. No me gusto leer Narnia

-¡Hey, tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí vagando como idiota!?

"Esto debe ser una broma"

No, no lo era. Al frente de Ulquiorra se encontraba un rostro extremadamente familiar para su gusto. Era un joven alto, de no más de veinticinco años de edad. Su cabello era lago, negro, lacio y apenas estaba tomado en una coleta mal hecha con muchos mechones de cabello escapando del agarre. Sus facciones extrañamente también eran alargadas y finas. Vestía con un pantalón de buzo color negro, zapatillas negras y una camiseta color blanca, eso sí estaba sucio y lleno de rasgaduras en su ropa. Era, en resumen, todo un desastre con rasmillones en el rostro y una que otra mancha de sangre.

-No puede ser…

-¡Hey, espera! Yo te conozco – el joven se tocó la barbilla y trató de hacer algo de memoria -. Mm… sé que te ve visto… pero donde… ¡Hey, Grimmjow! ¿¡Dónde mierda te metiste!?

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Y ahora que pas…!?

Corriendo con algo de fastidio venía un chico alto de cabellos celestes. También venía con ropa deportiva, solo que su camiseta era de un intenso azul rey que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. También estaba sudado, herido y sucio. Quizás habían estado entrenando, o quizás habían peleado. Da igual, eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

El chico quedó asombrado al ver a Ulquiorra, el cual reaccionó de la misma forma. Si lo recordaba, poco pero lo hacía. Él era… el tipo que fue sanado por la humana en Las Noches. ¿Cómo olvidarse de aquello o de su voz retumbando por todo el castillo, o su mal humor, o su irresponsabilidad?

-¡Oye, azulito! ¿Te acuerdas de este? – le preguntó el pelinegro con algo de fastidio -.

-¡No me llames azulito, cucaracha! – respondió con un grito -.

-¿¡A quien llamas cucaracha, gatito!?

-¡Al idiota que tengo en frente, cerebro de insecto!

"Ni siquiera llevo una hora dentro de este lugar y ya quiero asesinarlos…"

Los dos "extraños" se habían enfrascado en una pelea infantil a gritos mientras Ulquiorra los miraba con fastidio. Luego decidió dejarlos con su guerra de miradas y siguió inspeccionando el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 08: No me gusto leer Narnia

Domingo 16 de diciembre, 16:30 hrs. Kurakura.

Orihime Inoue caminaba acompañada de su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, por las calles de aquella ciudad. El día estaba nublado y de vez en cuando caía un poco de agua como en los días anteriores. Las chicas iban bien abrigadas con chaquetas, bufandas, guantes y gorros de lana; y un lindo paraguas rosa que utilizaban ambas chicas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían y tenían un tiempo a solas para conversar de la vida como dos simples adolescentes. Y por mucho que lloviera, el ánimo de las chicas no decaería.

-¿Hime, has pensado en lo que harás esta navidad? – le preguntó Tatsuki como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Para navidad? ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuki-chan? – le preguntó algo confundida -.

-Bueno, como sabes que no estaré estas fiestas en la ciudad pensé que quizás tendrías uno que otro plan para no pasarla sola.

-Bueno, pues… jejeje – Orihime no sabía cómo responderle ante lo obvio -.

-¿Y no has pensado en quizás salir con Ichigo? – La pelinegra la miró de reojo para ver su reacción. Sabía que sus palabras la descolocarían y quería saber hasta cuándo podría actuar frente a ella -.

Las palabras de Tatsuki llegaron como un balde de agua fría a la pelinaranja, y no por el hecho de que ya no sentía nada por el chico que no fuese simple amistad, sino que era porque no se lo había contado a su mejor amiga. Ni lo de Ichigo ni lo de Ulquiorra. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Tatsuki sabía de los espíritus y podía verlos; sabía de los shinigamis y, por consecuencia, de los hollows. Pero una cosa era decir que ya no amabas a tu mejor amigo y otra muy distinta era que tu corazón pertenecía a un ser sobrenatural. Y no uno cualquiera, sino el hollow más poderoso de Hueco Mundo que aparte era el que la había 'secuestrado' y actuado como su carcelero personal en su estadía en aquel frio lugar. ¿Fácil, no?

-¿C…con Kurosaki-kun? – le preguntó nerviosa y la cabeza agacha-.

-¡Claro! Conociéndolo no creo que le guste mucho la idea de pasar el 24 encerrado en su casa aguantando a su padre. Así que… pensé que quizás te gustaría invitarlo a pasear o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno… quizás… ¿por qué no? Digo… él es un muy buen amigo…

-¡Así es! Además, está podría ser tu oportunidad para declarártele. ¿No te parece una buena idea?

-S…si claro. Debería aprovechar.

-Si. Nada mejor que noche buena para decirle a una persona que lo amas – le dijo la pelinegra con falsa emoción -.

-Ti…tienes razón, Tatsuki-chan. Lo mejor será que piense en que decirle.

-Si. Y también… deberías comenzar a ensayar el mentir porque se te da horrible – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿D…de qué ha…hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, Hime. Sé muy bien que ya no te gusta Ichigo – le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Esta vez Orihime la tendría que escuchar, quiera o no -. También me he dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud luego de lo que pasó aquí en Kurakura.

Orihime se sentía avergonzada, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada para no verla a los ojos. En verdad era su cómo su hermana. Siempre sabía lo que le pasaba o lo que pensaba. Y ahora no era la excepción. Aun así no se sentía digna de su cariño por todo lo que le había ocultado.

-Yo… lo siento mucho – dijo la ojigris -. No es que no quisiera contarte… es solo que…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Orihime y Tatsuki supo que todo esto había sido demasiado para su mejor amiga. Con cuidado y botando el paraguas se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-Sé que algo te paso, pero también quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras. Yo no te juzgaré – le susurró -. Y… si aún no puedes decirme nada, está bien. Esperare hasta que puedas hacerlo.

Las dulces palabras de la pelinegra hicieron que Orihime aumentara su llanto. No sabía que pensar. Kuchiki-san era su amiga y la había regañado por todo eso que sentía dentro. Y no pudo decirle nada a Rangiku-san por la misma razón, aun cuando ella le dio a entender que sí sabía lo que le pasaba. Tenía miedo de ser regañada nuevamente por sentir todo aquello en su corazón y que nadie la entendiera. Tenía miedo que Tatsuki le dijese que estaba loca en el mal sentido y que Ulquiorra no merecía ni las lágrimas que ella derramaba por su persona. Tenía miedo de quedarse más sola de lo que ya se sentía y caer en un hoyo sin fondo donde su alma se consumiese hasta no quedar rastro alguno. Tenía miedo de que su corazón se rompiera a tal punto que después no tuviese reparo.

Y por primera vez en la vida quiso deshacerse de su corazón.

-Lo sé… lo sé pero… ¿y si me juzgas? ¿Y si me miras con desprecio? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si ya no estas a mi lado?

Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían fuertemente, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba ser mojadas. Lo mejor era desahogarse.

-Hime, sabes que eso no pasará nunca. Tú eres mi hermana y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Aun si me enojo contigo, yo siempre estaré para escucharte y aconsejarte… y consolarte… y ayudarte.

-¿M…me lo prometes? – le preguntó asustada -.

-Claro que si – le dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa -. Ahora volvamos a tu casa que nos podemos resfriar si seguimos bajo el agua.

-Si…

Apenas y Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa. Tatsuki tomó el paraguas del suelo y se acercó a su amiga para poder resguardarse ella también de la lluvia.

El viaje fue en silencio. La pelinaranja llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro a medio tapar por la bufanda, pero aun así se notaba que la chica estaba temblando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto de hacía un momento, sumándole a eso el frío del ambiente.

Ya en su departamento Tatsuki se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un 'Lo siento'. Hime la vió irse desde su ventana y ya cuando la perdió de vista corrió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama. No le importaba si mojaba las sábanas, tampoco y pescaba un resfriado.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó la imagen que tenía de fondo. Era una fotografía reciente de ella con Tatsuki, las dos sonreían en el patio de la escuela. Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a salir. Se sentía una tonta por no confiar en la que era su hermana, pero tenía miedo de que ella se tomara a mal sus palabras y sentimientos. Y ahora sentía el dolor que tenía Tatsuki al ver que creía que ojigris no confiaba en ella

Ya no aguantaba más. Solo quería que alguien la abrazara y esa persona no se encontraba a su lado.

"Si tan solo no te hubiese conocido… Si tan solo no te hubiese amado… Tal vez no quisiera quitarme el corazón del pecho porque duele… y mucho"

.

* * *

.

Kisuke Urahara estaba radiante. Hoy parecía ser un gran día. Quizás en la madrugada había tenido que lidiar con uno que otro problema pero por lo demás estaba feliz.

En la mañana había llamado a la tienda para saber cómo iban las cosas y Ururu le dijo de Matsumoto llevaba varios días sin aparecer preguntando por él. Buena señal. También supo que Chad había ido a verlo y que Inoue se había cambiado de casa a un departamento en medio de la cuidad.

"Recordatorio: buscar su dirección"

No era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero le gustaba estar informado de todo por si pasaba cualquier cosa. La adolescente estaba en su lista y más ahora que sabía que estaba en los recuerdos de cierto pelinegro mal genio. Pero no podía hablar de ella en frente de Ulquiorra, no aún. Él aún estaba recuperando sus recuerdos y no podía llevarlo a donde la chica a sabiendas que la Sociedad de Almas volvía a poner sus ojos es el sombrerero. Si los descubrían quizás sería el fin para estos chicos que nada de culpa tenían de ser unos desgraciados que fueron utilizados por el imbécil de Aizen.

"Como dije anoche, mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Ya era de noche y se dirigía hasta su último gran invento –alias Narnia para él – para revisar que todo estuviese en orden para mañana. Pero claro, las cosas nunca son como uno se lo espera.

Lo primero que vio al llevar a aquel lugar fue una gran nube de arena y dos figuras en medio de esta. Luego miró a una roca cercana donde se encontraba un pelinegro bostezando mientras miraba aquel tumulto. Toda una escena para recordar.

Urahara resopló y luego se colocó al lado del pelinegro, logrando que este pegara un pequeño salto de la impresión.

"Si tendré que lidiar con esto, mejor disfrutarlo un poco… jijiji"

-Buenas Noches, mi querido Ulquiorra-kun.

-Buenas – le dijo de no muy buena forma -.

-Veo que ya conociste a tus nuevos-viejos compañeros – le dijo mientras miraba aquella pelea con el abanico tapándolo un poco de la arena -.

-Algo así. Sé que los conozco y recuerdo sus caras pero no mucho más que eso.

-Ya veo… Así que aun tienes lagunas mentales. Bueno, no importa. En un par de meses recordaras todo.

-Si tú lo dices… - Ulquiorra lo miró como si estuviese loco y luego volvió a ver a los jóvenes pelear. Nada era interesante pero entre ver a esos idiotas pelear o caer en los juegos del loco del abanico, prefería lo primero -.

-¡Ese es el espiritu! – le dijo entusiasmado antes de voltearse a verlo más seriamente -. ¿Y cómo están tus articulaciones? ¿Aún te cuesta moverte?

-No en realidad. Aunque quiero saber que son esas pastillas que me das – le exigió el pelinegro aun viendo el espectáculo -.

-Pues… como ahora eres mitad hollow necesitas alimentarte como tal. Y como no puedes ir a Hueco Mundo a devorar almas… bueno, cree algo que sirve como placebo.

-Ya veo…

-Así que no debes dejar de tomar aquellas pastillas por nada del mundo – le dijo aún más serio -. Cómo eres el Espada más poderoso tienes mayor poder espiritual que los demás y tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo al cien por ciento. Mientras no entrenes a tu cuerpo como es debido no podrás dejar esas pastillas. ¿Está claro?

-Si. ¿Pero no que soy el número cuatro?

-Solo porque querías serlo – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ver la pelea -. Al parecer Grimmi tiene la ventaja hoy. Interesante…

-Otra cosa – le dijo Ulquiorra para captar su atención -. ¿Por qué ellos llegaron a este lugar antes que yo?

-Simple. Ellos despertaron primero.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar por todo? – le dijo el rubio algo divertido por la actitud casi infantil del joven -.

-Responde.

-Claro, claro – le dijo volviendo su atención a Ulquiorra -. Cuando fuiste 'derrotado' en Hueco Mundo tu alma se hizo polvo, a diferencia de los demás que fueron purificados de inmediato y volvieron a su cuerpo sin muchos daños en sus memorias y sus cuerpos. Como tu poder espiritual era mucho y tu nivel de daño en tu alma era igual, se utilizó parte de tu fuerza física para mejorar. Como estabas en coma nadie se dio cuenta de esto, por eso es que sentías tanto cansancio aun cuando no hacías casi nada en el día. Así que recuerda que si no fuera por las partillas que te di quizás aún seguirías en el hospital.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Que gracias por las pastillas.

-Vaya, vaya. Ulquiorra Schiffer dando las gracias por algo, eso sí que no se ve a menudo. Más cuando te la pasas mandando a medio mundo.

-Basta – le dijo casi al borde de su paciencia -.

-Hai, hai – le dijo restándole importancia -. Ahora… creo que será mejor separarlos antes de que en verdad se maten.

-Por mí que lo hagan.

-Por mi igual, pero soy el adulto a cargo así que debo cuidarlos.

-Si, como no.

Kisuke se reía para sus adentros ante la expresión sarcástica del pelinegro y luego se acercó hasta donde se encontraban estos dos revoltosos chicos. Ninguno daba tregua. Lo que había comenzado como una competencia de insultos de un momento a otro pasó a los golpes, patadas y hasta mordidas.

Nnoitra estaba sobre Grimmjow dándole varios golpes en la cara mientras el peliceleste se defendía tirando del cabello de su rival. Ninguno prestaba atención al rubio que se encontraba al lado de ellos, y mucho menos a la espada que este sacó.

-Ya… chicos… tranquilos – la voz de Urahara sonó más tétrica de lo normal y de una sola estocada con su espada toda la arena levantada se esfumó dejando a los dos chicos mirándolo con algo de susto. Tal vez solo llevaban dos semanas entrenando en aquel sitio pero era el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo hacer y decir algo y cuando no. Y este era uno de esos momentos -. ¿No ven que tenemos un nuevo compañero?

Urahara les indicó a Ulquiorra, el cual simplemente esquivó la mirada de los chicos y la posó en el cielo. Sí, eso era mucho más interesante.

Los chicos con algo de desagrado y una que otra mirada retadora para el otro, se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas. El sudor en sus cuerpos hacía que la arena se pegara en algunas partes de los chicos mientras que también se podía apreciar en ellos uno que otro raspón. Grimmjow sin delicadeza alguna se llevó el cabello hacia atrás para dejar su frente a la vista, mientras que Nnoitra con cuidado trató de desenredar su cabello y lo volvió a atar en una cola mal hecha.

-¡Bien, así me gusta! ¡Que el mundo sepa que si tienen modales! -

-Sí, si, como sea – le dijo el peliceleste con desgano -.

-Bueno, como ya se acordarán él es Ulquiorra Schiffer y entrenará con ustedes a partir de mañana. Así que no quiero que sean muy rudos o malos con él, ¿está claro?– les dijo tal profesor de jardín de niños -.

-¡Sabía que te conocía! – Nnoitra apuntó con su dedo índice a Ulquiorra acusadoramente mientras este lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular -.

-Nnoitra Gilga y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – dijo simplemente Ulquiorra -.

-¿Así que los recuerdas? – le preguntó el rubio algo juguetón -.

-Para nada.

-¡Claro! Tú eres el idiota que estaba a cargo de la humana esa que estaba más que buena… ¿cómo se llamaba…? - Grimmjow se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de hacer memoria. Estaba claro que él recordaba muchas más cosas que Ulquiorra pero no todas. Urahara simplemente lo miró de forma suspicaz -.

-La mascota – le dijo simplemente Nnoitra como si fuese algo obvio -.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Que tú la llamaras así no quiere decir que ese es su nombre! – gritó Grimmjow -.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota, imbécil!? – le respondió Nnoitra -.

-Ya chicos, basta… - Urahara terminó en medio de los jóvenes tratando de apaciguar las aguas mientras Ulquiorra trataba de procesar la información que le estaban entregando -.

-Bueno, da igual. Ya nos acordaremos – dijo con simpleza Grimmjow -.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es todo por hoy. Mañana hay entrenamiento en la tarde y no quiero que sigan destruyendo este hermoso lugar sagrado – dijo Urahara con cierto deje de drama, lo que hizo que los jóvenes lo miraran como el loco que era -.

-Entonces, si esto es todo – Ulquiorra se levantó de la roca que utilizaba como silla y comenzó a caminar con las manos en el bolsillo hacia la salida -.

-Tan amigable como siempre… - dijo sarcástico Grimmjow, recibiendo que sus dos acompañantes simplemente asintieran con la cabeza -.

-Así que si recuerdas a Ulquiorra, Grimmi-kun – le dijo de forma insinuante el rubio -.

-Claro que sí – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca -. En términos humanos se podría decir que él era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo… o algo así.

"Así que está preocupado…"

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque él debe darse cuenta solo. Sino no tendría gracia – mencionó Grimmjow en voz baja y luego se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos -. ¡Hasta mañana, niñas!

Nnoitra se encogió de hombros y luego se fue caminando en dirección contraria al de su compañero.

Al fin Urahara se quedó solo. En verdad se había puesto algo nervioso al momento en que los jóvenes trataron de recordar a la chica pero, al ver que ninguno la recordaba bien del todo, soltó un gran resoplido de alivio. Un problema menos. Ahora solo le quedaba idear una forma de cerrar aquel lugar a ciertas horas de la noche, sino los chicos volverían a entrar sin permiso y seguirían entrenando sin supervisión – y no quería ninguna lesión por negligencia -.

"Ah… la juventud de ahora…"

.

* * *

.

-¡Hijo, voy a entrar! – Laura con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con la ropa limpia, seca y doblada, lista para guardar.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con la habitación vacía. Juraba que su hijo había entrado en aquella habitación y no había salido de esta. Así que dejó la ropa sobre el sillón y miró por las ventanas hacia afuera. Seguía cayendo nieve y esta vez con más fuerza.

Luego dio un salto al escuchar un ruido desde el armario. Con algo de cuidado abrió la puerta y por esta salió su hijo de un golpe con las ropas mal puestas, el cabello desordenado y las medias sucias. El chico se sentó en el suelo sobándose un poco la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista.

-Madre – dijo este al ver a su madre mirarlo detenidamente, como si aún no creyera del todo lo que veía.

-¿Qué hacías ahí metido, eh? ¿Es que intentabas ir a Narnia o algo por el estilo? – le dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras le tendía la mano a su hijo para levantarlo -.

-Solo buscaba algo – le respondió mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba despacio -.

-Sí, claro cariño.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – le preguntó desviando la mirada y acomodándose un poco mejor la ropa -.

-Solo te traje la ropa limpia. Ahora me voy a dormir – Laura se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana – le dijo Ulquiorra con un sonrojo casi imperceptible mientras desviaba la mirada -.

Laura sonrió ante la expresión de su hijo y luego salió de la habitación.

Ulquiorra resopló y luego guardó la ropa dentro del armario. Con cuidado se sacó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se puso encima un pantalón holgado y una camiseta sin mangas color gris. Se tomó una de las pastillas que el rubio le había indicado antes de colocar el despertador en una hora prudente y después se acostó en su cama. No se había dado cuenta pero hasta había extrañado su propia cama. Qué curioso.

"Que día más largo…"

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco pero inmediatamente recordó a los jóvenes de esa tarde. No estaba muy seguro del pelinegro, pero el otro sentía que en verdad no era solo un compañero de equipo. ¿Pero quién era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? El número seis, eso sí recordaba. También que gritaba mucho y tenía mal genio. Pero algo faltaba, no estaba seguro de qué pero no estaría tranquilo hasta saberlo.

También estaba eso de la chica que se suponía él cuidaba. Todos al parecer la recordaban, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más seguro al momento de decirse a sí mismo que no era una simple invención de su mente.

"Ya mañana trataré de saber sobre los dos…"

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Capítulo de tamaño promedio para disgusto de algunos, aunque no menos importante! Un par de enigmas revelados y la historia continua (no de la mejor forma para Hime pero hay que recordar que el corazón de una chica al ser herido cuesta para sanar)

Ahora, mis dedicatorias a: sakurakunoi, Uzuki Yu-Chan, LunaticR, .5, Mare-1998, Guest, Kawamiai y Eru Shiro-San! Gracias por seguir mi historia que ustedes me hacen continuarla lo mejor posible!

Bye!


	9. Antiguo, prohibido y molesto

Capítulo 09: Antiguo, prohibido y molesto

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Ulquiorra ya estaba de mal humor. ¿La razón? Nuevamente estaba en el hospital recibiendo terapia y con docenas de chicas pacientes y enfermeras que lo miraban de forma descarada a lo lejos mientras su doctor se reía a su costilla y le mandaba indirectas poco sutiles y algo subidas de tono.

"Molesto"

Su madre no se encontraba en casa ya que le tocaba turno en el museo, por lo que tendría que almorzar en algún lugar del centro. Y como estaba harto de comer solo cosas "saludables" decidió salirse de su dieta e ir a comer como Dios manda. Y no le costó mucho encontrar un lugar adecuado. Su menú se basó en una gran hamburguesa y un vaso de cerveza. A fin de cuentas era alemán y como tal amaba la carne y la cerveza.

Media hora después decidió ir a su universidad. No quería pasar todo su tiempo en la casa, entrenando o en el hospital, además de que extrañaba ir a clases. Era todo un ratón de bibliotecas. Uno sexi pero nerd a fin de cuentas.

La universidad de Berlín estaba hecha todo un caos. Como era mitad de semestre los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro de sala en sala, de biblioteca en biblioteca, y de cafetería en cafetería. Si salían reprobados a estas alturas del semestre lo más probable es que no puedan mejorarlo y lo tendrían que repetir.

Miró con algo de nostalgia a su alrededor y luego se dirigió hasta las oficinal de asuntos internos. Mientras antes comenzara con el trámite este, mejor. Lo primero que encontró en la recepción del edificio fue a una secretaria que les daba ciertas indicaciones a algunos chicos. Ulquiorra decidió no perder el tiempo y se acercó a ella al momento de ver a los demás alumnos alejarse.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo el chico para captar su atención -.

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le respondió con una sonrisa desinteresada mientras se acomodaba las gafas -.

"Demasiado grandes para su rostro…"

-Necesito saber que documentación traer para retomar mis estudios.

-Si los ha abandonado por caso de enfermedad necesito certificados médicos hasta la fecha. También necesito documentación económica de su familia y normalizar el pago hasta la fecha…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Necesito su carnet de estudiante y de identidad para ver si falta algo más específico - Ulquiorra se lo entrego y la mujer inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en su computadora – Bien señor… ¿Schiffer? - ¿En verdad era alguien de la familia Schiffer el que estaba frete a ella?

-¿Si?

-Eh… no nada, disculpe… - le mujer trató de quitarse la impresión de encima y siguió con lo que buscaba – Bien joven… No veo problema para que retome el próximo semestre con normalidad sus estudios.

Ulquiorra se vio algo sorprendido ante la reacción de aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba desesperada imprimiendo algunos papeles. Nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a aquel trato que tenían las personas para con su persona solo por su apellido. Sí, sabía que sus abuelos eran los dueños de la universidad y muchos retails en Europa, Asia y América, pero eso no quería decir que todos tenían que besar el piso por donde caminaba. Era útil, si, algunas veces, pero en ocasiones como esta era algo… molesto.

-Bueno, su situación ha sido normalizada automáticamente – la mujer con algo de nervios le entregó una cantidad considerable de papeles – Como perdió cuatro semestres usted seguirá con lo que quedó, que es lo obvios, claro… en fin… su segundo semestre comienza el 15 de Abril, así que tiene bastante tiempo para ponerse al día... ¡Ah! Y los primeros papeles que me entregué corresponden a su nuevo horario y la especificación de cada curso que usted tendrá. También adjunté las fichas de sus profesores por si tiene alguna duda para que los contacte. Al final hay algunas cosas que tiene que firmar para hacer de esto legal... ya sabe, burocracia y eso.

-Claro – Ulquiorra busco los papeles que la mujer necesitaba y los firmó de inmediato - ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, claro señor Schiffer – le dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano. Ulquiorra le devolvió el gesto y dio media vuelta con todos los papeles para salir de aquel lugar.

Ya fuera del edificio por fin pudo volver a respirar en paz. Siempre le había fastidiado el que lo trataran como si fuese el rey del país. Su padre siempre le había dicho que debía andar con la cabeza en alto y demostrarles a los demás con quién se estaban metiendo. Su abuelo no era una historia distinta. Quizás era un poco menos cínico y elitista, pero también era un viejo orgulloso que se creía poco menos amo y señor de Europa. También había crecido escuchando que solo debía relacionarse con gente como ellos, pero aun así estando en los mejores y más caros colegios del país, siempre lo trataron de la misma forma.

Ese también fue un factor importante que influyó en el carácter del chico. Siempre se sintió solo y de a poco comenzó a cerrarse frente al mundo. Si nadie quería tratarlo como persona, él tampoco lo haría con ellos. Simple.

"Quizás por eso el idiota es mi único amigo"

Su paso se detuvo inmediatamente al analizar sus propios pensamientos. ¿En verdad ese chico de cabellos celestes era su amigo? Algo en su interior le gritaba que si pero por más que pensaba en ello solo podía ver imágenes cortadas o borrosas de conversaciones, misiones y una que otra pelea. Pero si estaba seguro de algo; el chico ese lo conocía en serio y él al parecer también.

"Tal vez pueda hablar con él en la tarde"

Con algo de impaciencia retomó el paso a su casa. Mientras antes se sacara esas dudas de encima, mejor para su psiquis.

.

* * *

.

Lo había pensado toda la noche y no había llegado a una conclusión que la convenciera del todo. Sabía que Tatsuki era su mejor amiga y que la comprendería. Pero también sabía que ella era muy sobreprotectora con todo lo que a ella la rodeaba. Cualquier cosa que mostrase un mínimo de peligro sería erradicado por la pelinegra, ya fuese planta, animal, humano o espíritu.

-Ya eran cerca de la cuatro de la tarde y Orihime se encontraba dando vueltas por el barrio residencial de Kurakura. Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticia alguna de Matsumoto y quería saber si había logrado contactarse con Urahara-san. También debía admitir que estaba algo preocupada por todo aquello. Urahara-san nunca dejaba la tienda a menos que fuese muy necesario, y menos por tanto tiempo.

"Quizás si se metió en algo grave… ¿Y si lo quieren encarcelar?"

Ante sus pensamientos apresuró el paso lo más que pudo. Su mente siempre había sido muy imaginativa pero a veces si se daban algunas de sus locuras. Además, con todo lo que le estaba pasando cualquier cosa era más que posible.

Un par de minutos después – y con problemas para recuperar el aliento -, Orihime se encontró fuera de la tienda. A diferencia de otras veces esta se encontraba totalmente cerrada, dando a entender a los clientes varios que no podrían adquirir ningún producto que precisaran.

Con algo de torpeza tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien apareciera. Ya pasado un minuto, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar con uno que otro grito, hasta que por fin la pequeña Ururu apareció tras la puerta corredera.

-I…Inoue-san.

-Hola, Ururu-chan. ¿De casualidad no se encuentra Urahara -san? Necesito preguntarle algo…

-Él... no ha llegado aún. ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?

-Eh no gracias, no es necesario – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Y Yoruichi-san?

-Eh... esto – la niña comenzó a titubear mientras miraba dentro de la tienda de forma rápida – No, tampoco se encuentra.

-Ya veo… - le dijo la pelinaranja no muy convencida que digamos - ¿Y has sabido si Matsumoto-san ha venido por aquí?

-¿Ma…Matsumoto-san? Eh… creo que solo ha venido un par de veces pero por no más de cinco minutos

-Mm… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya pero vendré la próxima semana. Mándale saludos a todos – Orihime se despidió con la mano y luego se fue a paso lento.

Algo no andaba bien. Sabía que Ururu-chan siempre andaba muy nerviosa pero lo de hoy había sido más que nada sospechoso. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Urahara-san no era del todo legal. Quizás no malo, pero si a escondidas de la Sociedad de Almas.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Esperar y seguir pensando en su dilema interno.

"Me espera otra larga tarde de… ¡Oh no! ¡La clase de cocina es en menos de una hora!"

Orihime salió corriendo hacia su departamento a buscar sus cosas. Al menos no pasaría toda la tarde pensando en sus problemas.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y Ulquiorra ya se había tomado su pastilla correspondiente. Los papeles de la universidad los había dejado en el escritorio para luego echarles una hojeada, ahoya tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Se encontraba usando un pantalón deportivo largo color negro, una camiseta sin mangas color verde agua y zapatillas negras con líneas rojas. Con cuidado se adentró en su armario y pasó al otro lado por la pequeña puerta de adentro.

"Le pediré a este tipo que saque la entrada de acá… Esto es denigrante"

Ya dentro de la 'sala/espacio/lugar' de entrenamiento decidió calentar un poco. Comenzó con un trote lento y sin darse cuenta se encontraba pensando – más bien forzándose a recordar – al chico de cabellos celestes.

"Quizás pueda darle una oportunidad a mi instinto y no pensarlo tanto"

-¿Disculpa, puedo correr contigo?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la chica que seguía sus pasos. Era bastante linda, no lo negaba, con grandes ojos pardos grisáceos y cabello largo, revuelto y de color verde. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta y vestía pantalones cortos color verde, zapatillas blancas y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo blanca también.

-Claro – le respondió monótonamente -.

-Tú debes ser Ulquiorra – le dijo con una sonrisa algo infantil pero tierna – Yo soy...

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa -.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-No, pero al parecer estoy en lo correcto – le respondió el chico con simpleza -.

-Ya veo… a mí también me paso lo mismo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez – le dijo mientras volvía su mirada al camino – Al principio no recordaba a nadie, solo sus nombres o cosas por el estilo. Después de un par de días comencé a recordarlos de a poco. Al parecer el estar con ellos me hizo más fácil el recordarlos. Quizás para ti sea igual.

-Quizás – y tenía algo de lógica. No había pensado en ella en ningún momento y ahora que la veía a su lado su nombre fluyó solo -.

-Eso si… no te fijes mucho en tus recuerdos – le comentó algo más seria – Lo mejor es aprender a conocer a los chicos ahora que son humanos y mezclar eso con uno que otro recuerdo. También deberías dejarte guiar por tu instinto. Si algo te dice que es de fiar, deberías hacerle caso. El corazón nunca miente en cosas como estas – le sonrió -.

-¿El corazón? ¿Tú también crees que eso existe?

-¿Y por qué no habría de existir? – Le preguntó extrañada – Es de ahí que vienen los sentimientos, es algo obvio.

-De eso no estoy muy seguro que digamos… - le respondió el chico sinceramente y la chica entendió sus palabras. Había tenido un par de recuerdos de aquel chico y con ellos se había preparado mentalmente para una junta como aquella -.

-¿Y… ya has visto a alguien más aquí? – le preguntó cambiando de tema -.

-A Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

-A los dos más revoltosos – dijo con un deje de burla -.

-¿Cuántos más hay por aquí? – le preguntó el chico mientras paraba lentamente y se acercaba a una roca para sentarse -.

-Pues… entrenando aquí solo cinco. Aún falta que te encuentres con Szayelaporro– le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado -.

-¿Aquí?

-Sep – La chica lo miro inocentemente mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus piernas -. Al parecer Urahara-san hizo otro de estos lugares en América. Ahí se encuentran Tia, Coyote y Yammi. No sé si te acuerdas de ellos, eran el número uno, tres y diez.

-No de todos – le dijo haciendo algo de memoria. Por desgracia ya había soñado una vez con el tipo grande con mal carácter -. Pero siento que faltan algunos.

-Así es. Cuando despertó Baraggan estaba muy viejo y no duro mucho hasta que murió y volvió a Hueco Mundo… o al menos eso nos dijo Urahara-san. Y Zommari decidió hacerse budista o algo por el estilo y quedarse en chica en algún templo entrenando su mente y alma. Ya veremos después como le va.

-Ya veo… ¿Tú también eras el número tres, no?

-Lo dijiste, era – Nell le dio una sonrisa melancólica mientras bajaba un poco la mirada -.

Poco a poco las palabras de las chicas comenzaron a materializarse en su mente y pudo recordar los rostros de cada uno de los espadas. Recordó que le asignaron varias misiones con Yammi y que Szayelaporro estaba loco. También recordó a la callada de Tia y al vago de Coyote. Y por alguna razón sin querer los relacionó como si todos fuesen como una gran y disfuncional familia.

"Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental como la mujer y esta chica"

-Bueno, creo que ya van a ser las cinco. Lo mejor será ir a entrenar con los otros – Nelliel se bajó de la roca y le dio una sonrisa - ¿vienes?

Ulquiorra se bajó de la roca en silencio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada donde se suponía que encontraría a los otros. Nelliel infló sus mejillas un momento y luego apuro un poco el paso para alcanzarlo y seguir a su lado. Quizás él podría hacerse su amigo, algo le decía que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después de todo había tenido muchos problemas con Nnoitra en los últimos días ahora que se acordaban mejor de su situación en Hueco Mundo, Szayelaporro era demasiado retorcido y Grimmjow… bueno… era bastante guapo.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan! – la voz de Urahara se alzó a lo lejos -.

-Ya era hora – dijo Szayelaporro con algo de desagrado -.

-Lo siento, Urahara-san. Es que estábamos conversando un poco – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical que hizo que los rostros de Nnoitra y Grimmjow se encendieran un poco -.

-No hay problema, Nell-chan – le dijo al momento que tapaba su boca con su abanico -. Ahora…

De un movimiento rápido Urahara tomó su espada y golpeo con la parte trasera de esta el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, dejando al alma de este fuera de su cuerpo. Ulquiorra cayó entado en la arena y luego de salir del shock comenzó a examinarse. Miró sus manos y las encontró más blancas de lo que recordaba. Luego se llevó las manos al rostro y se encontró con lo que se suponía era su máscara. Miró hacia abajo y se vio vestido con las ropas blancas que utilizaba en Las Noches. Con rapidez abrió la parte de arriba y vio aquel número cuatro que tanto había extrañado tatuado en su pectoral izquierdo. Y lo más importante, su agujero hollow en medio de su pecho.

-¿Sorprendido? – le dice Urahara con una sonrisa algo altanera -. Para poder usar sus poderes deben dejar su cuerpo físico y, como podrás ver, solo yo puedo sacarlos de este… al menos hasta que tengan suficiente poder y experiencia para hacerlos solos.

Con un movimiento rápido Urahara sacó de sus cuerpos a los demás chicos. Para Ulquiorra era literalmente como si estuviese en uno de sus sueños. Todos tenían sus máscaras, sus marcas de resurrección, su vestimenta blanca.

-Ahora… Ustedes sigan con el entrenamiento que les di ayer – le avisó Urahara a los demás chicos y estos asintieron para luego alejarse – Tú, en cambio, quiero que te quedes sentado.

"¿Ah? ¿Es en serio?"

La cara de disgusto y confusión de Ulquiorra eran tan intensas que Urahara no podía dejarlas pasar así como así. La mirada del pelinegro gritaba 'peligro' y una orden de 'quiero respuestas' que hacían hasta al más macho de los machos tiritar como gallinas. Pero Urahara era otro caso y solo pudo darle una sonrisa burlona al chico.

-Mientras no te acostumbres a este estado fuera del cuerpo, no podrás entrenar con los demás. Primero debes aprender a controlar tu poder espiritual, sentirlo, dejarlo fluir y ocultarlo. Hasta que no seas capaz de controlar lo básico, no aprenderás nada de técnicas especiales y esas cosas – le informó mientras lo apuntaba con su abanico – Aunque debes buscarle el lado bueno a esto. Mientras más tiempo pases meditando y sintiendo tu poder espiritual, mejor recordaras las técnicas y después solo usaras nada más que el instinto.

Las palabras del rubio tenían bastante sentido para el chico. En un par de sueños se había visto lanzando un tipo de rayo llamado Cero. Quizás si practicaba mejor con esto de hacer fluir el poder espiritual podría llegar a hacer un Cero sin tantas dificultades. O al menos hacer uno decente.

La mirada del chico se suavizo hasta que fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, cruzarse de brazos y controlar su respiración. Solo debía aguantar el mayor tiempo posible en ese estado. Sonaba fácil pero sentía algunos cosquilleos que le molestaban y debía reprimir lo más posible. El sudor poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse presente. Quizás no sería tan fácil como imaginaba.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde y el entrenamiento apenas terminaba. Los cinco lucían cansados hasta tal punto que apenas y se mantenían en pie.

-Bueno chicos, _mañana_ seguiremos – la voz de Urahara sonó algo más fuerte para señalar a ciertos chicos que estaba prohibido entrar a aquella sala sin su permiso. Y ellos lo entendieron de inmediato, tragando duro -. Vayan a descansar.

Los chicos sonrieron aliviados y Nell se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Urahara. Ulquiorra no pudo escuchar lo que discutían pero aun así pudo ver como el rubio le daba a la chica unas llaves y un papel con algunas anotaciones. La chica le sonrió de vuelta, guardó las cosas en el bolsillo y luego salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el primer día, eh novato? Te ves agotado – Le preguntó Nnoitra altanero mientras veía como Ulquiorra se secaba el rostro con una toalla y lo miraba de reojo -. Tal vez es mucho para ti…

-Mira quien lo dice, el imbécil que no duro fuera de su cuerpo ni cinco minutos el primer día – le respondió Grimmjow molesto mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su botella -.

Nnoitra le dio una mirada de odio pero no le respondió. El peliceleste tenía razón, apenas y había aguantado. Al menos Ulquiorra había aguantado unos quince minutos y lo había repetido unas cuatro veces. Nnoitra solo lo repitió dos aquella vez. Sabía que era un golpe a su ego pero si reclamaba algo quedaría como un tonto. Y eso que había esperado que Grimmjow no se metiera.

-Vamos chicos, no peleen… - les dijo Nell en medio de estos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Siempre terminaba en medio de las peleas de estos chicos tratando de que no se mataran -.

-Pero que pérdida de tiempo escuchar sus burdas conversaciones. Mejor será que me largue – Szayelaporro habló por primera vez en la tarde y lo hizo con desagrado -.

-Qué bueno que nos harás el favor – le digo Grimmjow con algo de fastidio -.

Szayel le dio una mirada de desagrado y se dio media vuelta para salir indignado. Nnoitra dejó salir una carcajada mientras chocaba los puños con Grimmjow. Nell los miró algo descolocada ante aquel gesto de amistad. En verdad sí que eran raros. Ulquiorra en cambio los miró algo sorprendido pero nada más. La verdad es que ese tal Szayelaporro no le daba confianza del todo y parecía que los chicos compartían ese sentimiento hacia el pelirrosado.

-¿Y qué te pareció el primer día? – le preguntó Nell al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ulquiorra la miró sin expresión alguna -.

-Bien – dejó la toalla de lado y luego se soltó el cabello que había atado en una cola a mitad del entrenamiento -.

-Que elocuente… - se burló Grimmjow mientras se acercaba al chico -.

-Grimmjow no lo molestes – le dijo Nell algo enfadada ante el comentario pero Ulquiorra no le tomó mucho en cuenta -.

-¿Y tú desde cuando que lo defiendes tanto? Apenas se conocieron hoy – le dijo extrañado ante las palabras de la chica -.

-Eso no importa. Él me cae bien y punto.

-Si… como no… Aun así Ulquio… - las palabras del peliceleste se quedaron en su garganta al ver que el chico ya se dirigía de vuelta a su casa – ¿Nunca cambiarás, eh?

.

* * *

.

Ulquiorra ya en su casa se dio una buena ducha y se tomó sus pastillas. Se puso unos pantalones negros calcetines y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Mientras se secaba un poco el cabello con una toalla pudo escuchar como su madre llegaba del trabajo y le saludaba desde el segundo piso. Él respondió el saludo y luego se sentó frente a su escritorio para leer un poco los papeles que le habían entregado en la universidad aun con la toalla en la cabeza.

Sus cursos se basaban en el cálculo y la estadística ya que a fin de cuentas él estudiaba Ingeniería civil Industrial con mención en comercio. Debía admitir que al principio no estaba muy convencido con la carrera que seguía ya que solamente lo hacía porque era lo que necesitaría en el futuro si debía seguir con las empresas de sus abuelos. Aun así, después de un par de meses de clases se vio a si mismo estudiando por gusto y no porque era lo que debía hacer.

Tendría clases mayoritariamente en las mañanas y algunas veces después de almuerzo. Vio la lista de los profesores que tendría a cargo y se dio cuenta que ya conocía algunos de antes – de alguna junta o fiesta empresarial auspiciada por su familia y de las cuales estaba obligado a asistir -. Siguió hojeando los papeles hasta que llegó a uno que llamó su atención de inmediato.

"Estudios en el extranjero"

La mayoría de estos programas eran para personas con muy buenas calificaciones. Al parecer se les daba una beca y alojamiento si es que lo requerían. Eso sí lo ideal era que los estudiantes supieran inglés o el idioma nativo del país al que querían viajar. Leyó detalladamente el folleto hasta que llegó a la lista de países que se adherían con el programa. Muchos eran países de Europa pero también había una cantidad considerable de países en América y Asia que ofrecían sus casas de estudios. Busco en la lista de países en Asia y para su agrado Japón era uno de ellos. La lista de universidades de ese país era larga así que podría asistir prácticamente a la universidad que quisiese en el distrito que más le acomodara.

_-¡Hijo, baja que tienes visitas! _

Los gritos de su madre lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad y más por las palabras dichas por ella. Con rapidez abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y guardó el folleto para luego salir de su habitación y bajar hasta el primer piso.

"¿Quién mierda podría venir a estas horas?"

Cuando llegó al primer piso se dirigió hasta la sala donde se encontró a su madre atendiendo a tres chicos de más o menos la edad de él.

-Hola Ulquiorra – saludó Nell con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a la madre de este a servirles algo de bebida a los chicos. Grimmjow y Nnoitra se encontraban sentados en el sillón y lo miraban como si fuese costumbre ir a verlo -.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó algo incrédulo. Apenas los había visto hacia una hora más o menos y ya estaban nuevamente molestándolo –.

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese, jovencito? Y sácate esa toalla del pelo que te resfriaras – le dijo Laura con algo de molestia ante la carencia de modales de su hijo mientras los tres jóvenes escondían una pequeña risa -.

-No se moleste con él, por favor. Nosotros no le dijimos que vendríamos a verlo así que lo tomamos por sorpresa – le dijo Nell a Laura para calmar un poco el ambiente. Nuevamente estaba previniendo una guerra -.

-Aun así… - Laura no estaba muy convencida pero al ver la mirada de la joven cedió un poco – Esta bien. Los dejaré para que conversen.

Laura salió de la sala y Ulquiorra los miró inmediatamente esperando respuesta de los chicos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo dieron con mi casa? – les preguntó con las manos cruzadas mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie -.

-Urahara nos la dio – le respondió con simpleza el pelinegro y Ulquiorra recordó el papel que Urahara le entregaba a Nell – Lindo lugar, por cierto.

-¿Y por qué vinieron? – les preguntó sin cambiar de tono -.

-¡Venimos a invitarte a salir! – le dijo Nell emocionada – Nunca antes habíamos estado en Alemania y queríamos salir a divertirnos.

"¿Cómo que nunca habían estado aquí?"

Grimmjow lo miró de reojo y supo exactamente lo que el ojiverde pensaba.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta todos somos de diferentes lugares. Nell es de Belgica, Nnoitra de Ucrania y yo de Francia. Aunque Urahara nos cedió un departamento por un par de días mientras veníamos a verte, así que para tu desgracia no te haremos demasiada compañía -.

"Como si la quisiera"

-Bueno, ¿y qué dices, nos acompañaras? – le preguntó Nell -.

Ulquiorra dejo salir un resoplido y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras en silencio.

-¿¡Hey, a donde crees que vas!? – le gritó Grimmjow mientras lo veía alejarse -.

Ulquiorra detuvo su paso y le respondió.

-Por zapatos y mi chaqueta – luego siguió subiendo y los chicos sonrieron. Hoy sería una noche muy larga, de mucho alcohol y diversión. O eso esperaban al menos.

.

* * *

.

-_Te lo digo, Inoue vino hoy a ver si estabas y da gracias que Ururu no dijo más de la cuenta._

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Al parecer sabe que la Sociedad de Almas me busca y debe estar algo curiosa y preocupada…

-¿_Pero no crees que deberíamos decirle algo de lo que hacemos? No tenía el mejor aspecto que digamos. Digo, estaba más delgada y sus ojos se veían cansados y tristes_

-No.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque está enamorada y una chica enamorada puede cometer locuras.

_-Pero ella…_

-Sí, puede guardar el secreto pero también pueden espiarla y saberlo de todas formas. Y no quiero que ella sufra más de la cuenta sabiendo que los mataron por su poca discreción.

-_Si tú lo dices…_ _Bueno, nos vemos en unos días. _

-¡Bye!

Urahara colgó el teléfono y luego dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Yoruichi sonaba preocupada por la adolescente y él también lo estaba. Después de todo se había encariñado con la chica. Pero sabía que no era seguro que ella supiese de Ulquiorra, o al menos no por ahora que los chicos no eran exactamente un ejemplo de autocontrol. Si la Sociedad de Almas se enteraba de esto aún como si fuese un chisme, la cabeza de los ex Espadas y la de él correrían.

"Ahora… ¿Cómo lo convenceré a él cuando la recuerde y quiera ir a verla?"

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Hoy hay (para mi sorpresa) capítulo de tamaño intermedio/largo! Y para dejarlas con ganas, el próximo capítulo se trataba del 21 (a ver si saben a qué me refiero) xD

Como siempre este capítulo está dedicado a toooodos mis lectores que me dan animos, en especial a: Nico Ale, Eru Shiro-San, LunaticR, Kawamiai y Silvianime ^-^

Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me han hecho un par de veces, no sé si habrá IchiRuki por el momento, y si es que lo hay no será mucho. No les puedo adelantar más sobre otras parejas así que no insistan porque si no perdería la gracia xD


	10. Solo deseo sentirte cerca

Bueno, este capítulo fue escrito con mucho cariño y con muchos sentimientos, inspirado en canciones como I dreamed a dream de Los Miserables; The world is ugly y Burn Bright de My Chemical Romance (algo en las letras pero no demasiado. Eso sí, sirven como para escucharlas mientras leen este cap)

Espero de corazón que les guste ya que a mí sí que me gusto bastante. Y como siempre mis saludos a todos mis lectores (que sin sus ánimos no escribiría nada), en especial a: Redsab, nikita, Eru Shiro-San, Silvianime y Nico Ale =)

Ah! y decirles que este es un capitulo largo (de 5000 palabras xD) Así que espero lo disfruten ^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo bastante buena.

-Hm…

Nueve y media de la mañana del día martes 18 de Diciembre y Ulquiorra ya estaba en terapia. Con resaca.

Había sido su culpa, lo sabía. Nadie lo había obligado a tomar tanto y dormir tan poco, pero tampoco esperaba que su cuerpo durara tan poco en esas condiciones. O sea, a él le gustaba tomar, el mundo entero lo sabía, pero no esperaba quedar ebrio con solo tres cervezas. ¿A quién le pasaba eso?

"A los idiotas sin practica que llevan dos años sin tomar de esa forma"

-Bueno, como tu doctor debería regañarte ya que solo llegas dos días de alta – le dijo de forma seria mientras le tomaba el pulso - Pero como hombre diría que te hace bien salir de la rutina, estar con amigos y que más vale que comiences a practicar de nuevo porque tu cara hoy está horrible. Jajaja

"Juro que me las pagaras Grimmjow por llevar tanto alcohol a la mesa… "

Síntomas del día: Dolor de cabeza, sueño, retumbe de oídos y dolor de huesos. Y muy mal humor.

Diagnostico diferencia: Resaca.

Tratamiento: tomar un analgésico y soportar los malos chistes de su doctor.

Sí, hoy sería un largo día.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10: Solo deseo sentirte cerca

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron de golpe aquella mañana. No estaba seguro pero había algo en su pecho que se apretaba. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que recién eran la ocho de las mañana. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su cama. Había tenido un sueño, lo recordaba perfectamente, y quería seguir con él.

Ahí se había visto él, despertando una mañana con los rayos de sol colándose por su ventana. Un suave tacto había sentido sobre su mejilla y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel bulto que se movía entre sus brazos. Ahí estaba ella, la chica de cabellos naranjos y grandes y brillante ojos grises mirándolo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras sus dedos viajaban sobre su fría piel. Sin darse cuenta la comisura de sus labios se elevó formando una pequeña sonrisa y la chica lo abrazó con fuerza aun acurrucada entre sus brazos. Con cuidado acarició su espalda desnuda y sonrió al sentir los pequeños escalofríos de la chica. Ella dijo su nombre y él el de ella. Por fin él se sentía completo, sin miedo a nada que se le presentara por delante. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y él le respondió con un beso en su nuca, esperando que ella comprendiera el mensaje.

Y así despertó, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que sentía en todo este tiempo que soñaba algo que no era un recuerdo sino un deseo de aquello que llamaban corazón. Volvió a darse media vuelta en su cama y se quedó viendo la nieve cayendo desde la ventana. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo; quería volver a verla. Quería sentirla entre sus brazos como lo había soñado. Quería sentir su olor embriagándolo, su calor quemándolo, su mirada deslumbrándolo, sus risas contagiándolo, y sus besos drogándolo como nunca antes alguna sustancia pudo.

Con lentitud sus ojos se cerraron tratando de volver a aquel sueño que tanto había disfrutado pero se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama al darse cuenta de un detalle extremadamente importante:

Ahora sabía el nombre de ella.

En el hospital había dicho dormido aquel nombre pero no había podido relacionarlo con alguien en particular. Hoy, luego de aquel sueño donde la disfrutó de todas las formas posibles, él había dicho su nombre. Ella era Inoue Orihime, la chica humana que le quitaba el sueño.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra apretaba su camiseta a la altura del corazón, como si doliese.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué había podido recordar a casi la mayoría de los seres que había conocido en Hueco Mundo y no podía dar al cien por ciento con la chica? Ya no importaba. Ahora que sabía su nombre podría buscarla, podría hablar con ella, podría…

"¿Qué podríamos hacer? Nadie dice que tú sientes lo mismo por mi"

Nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él sentía por esa chica? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca en la vida se había enamorado de una chica antes así que no estaba seguro de por qué sentía mariposas en su estómago, su rostro se sonrojaba y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Aun así, suponiendo que lo estuviese, nadie le aseguraba que la chica sentía lo mismo por él. Admitámoslo, él no era exactamente la definición de cariño y tacto. Recordó que cuando estaba con ella muchas veces la hizo llorar. Quizás para ella él seguía siendo un monstruo que le había arrebatado parte de la pureza que su corazón mantenía intacto. Además… Ella estaba enamorada de ese Kurosaki Ichigo

¿Cómo olvidar a aquel molesto humano-shinigami que era la razón de vida de la chica?

"De solo pensar en su nombre me dan ganas de asesinarlo"

De un golpe se volvió a tirar de espaldas a la cama y se tapó entero con las sábanas. Quizás a esas alturas la chica había comenzado a salir con el chico fresa. Él la había rescatado después de todo de su prisión como cual caballero andante. Todo lo que esa chica siempre deseó con todo su corazón.

Quizás ya la había perdido por completo aun cuando nunca antes había sido suya.

"Por eso los sentimientos no sirven de nada más que solo para causar daño…"

Nuevamente trató de cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir un poco y así permitirse desear que todo lo que imaginaba no fuese cierto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo escuchó al puerta de su habitación abrirse con cuidado.

Sintió la presencia de su madre acercarse hasta sentarse al lado izquierdo de su cama y ella solo lo destapó.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo! – le hijo Laura con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un mini pastel de chocolate en sus manos con dos velas encendidas, una de un dos y otra con un cero.

"Verdad… hoy es 21… y justo tuve que soñar con ella…"

-Gracias – dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras volvía a incorporarse en su cama -.

-Vamos, pide un deseo – Laura le indicó mientras le acercaba la pequeña torta. Ulquiorra solo levantó una ceja y la miró extrañado -.

-Sabes que no creo en eso.

-Lo sé, pero por la expresión de tus ojos yo diría que no te haría mal creerlo por al menos cinco minutos – Una de sus manos dejó el pastel y acarició con cuidado la mejilla de su hijo -. Vamos, no pierdes nada con intentar.

"En verdad me conoce bien… como Espada era más fácil con ojos de muerto"

Ulquiorra resopló y luego decidió que no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que cerró sus ojos y pidió. Luego abrió sus ojos y sopló las velas. Laura con una sonrisa dejó el pastel en el velador y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y la abrazó de vuelta. Su madre era cálida como lo era Orihime en su sueño. Por alguna razón siempre que su madre lo abrazaba se sentía protegido, y en la madrugada había recordado ese sentimiento en brazos ajenos a estos.

-Ahora levántate que debes ir a terapia – Laura tomó el pastel y comenzó a caminar a la salida con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. En verdad extrañaba pasar esta fecha con su muchacho -.

Ulquiorra la vio salir de su habitación y luego volvió a acostarse para dedicarse a mirar al techo. Miró hacia el lado y se vio solo en aquella cama. Estiró su mano a aquel lugar vacío y lo hallo frio. Se giró con cuidado y por un momento cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar su presencia, su calor, su aroma, sus caricias.

Hoy tal vez no sería un buen día después de todo.

.

* * *

.

-Tatsuki-chan…

_-¿Hime, eres tú?_

-Mm… ¿P…podrías venir un… momento?

-_¿Estas llorando?_

-Por favor

-_Cla…claro, voy saliendo_.

Recién eran las diez de la mañana del día viernes 21 de diciembre y Orihime Inoue por primera vez en mucho tiempo despertó con un nudo en la garganta. No había tenido pesadilla alguna, al contrario, había tenido el más hermoso de los sueños. Simple pero profundo.

Ahí se había visto ella, despertando una mañana con los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana. Se había tratado de mover pero no pudo al notar unos brazos ajenos alrededor de su cintura. Vio la piel blanca y luego de reojo. Ahí estaba, el chico de cabellos negros profundamente dormido con una calma que solo había visto en él una vez hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Luego ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla luego de darse la vuelta en su espacio. El joven abrió sus ojos despacio y la miró intensamente con aquellos ojos jade que le quitaban el aliento. Él le sonrió y ella le abrazó sin importarle el contacto de sus pechos desnudos. Ella dijo su nombre y él el de ella. Por fin se sentía completa, sin miedo a nada que se le presentara por delante. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y él a su manera le respondió de igual manera, con un beso en la nuca.

Y así despertó, con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente sola. No había sol aquella mañana, tampoco había calor. Estaba sola, sin brazos protectores y miradas profundas. Trató de abrazarse a sí misma pero por más que lo intentaba su piel seguía fría. Intentó volverse a dormidor para no abandonar aquel sueño, para sentirlo nuevamente pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y solo consiguió seguir llorando más y más al verse totalmente despierta.

Esta era su realidad, ella lo sabía, el mundo lo sabía. Se lo había repetido mil veces. Había intentado olvidarlo, serle indiferente, dar vuelta la página. Intentó seguir adelante, haciendo cambios en su vida. Intento mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en él todo el día. Intentó verlo solo como un sueño, como si solo fuese parte de su imaginación. Intentó continuar, en verdad lo hizo pero seguía atrapada en aquel círculo vicioso. Su mente le decía sigue, y su corazón le decía espera. Algo le decía que no debía olvidarlo porque no estaba muerto, pero los hechos eran innegables y únicos.

Él no estaba y no lo estaría. Y ella volvería a llorar porque aunque fuese en sus sueños no quería separarse de su lado.

Miró por la ventana y vio la nieve caer despacio. Se levantó con cuidado y se colocó una bata para traer un poco de calor a su cuerpo. A paso lento caminó por los pasillos de la casa y se dirigió hasta el ventanal de la sala. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a la fotografía de su hermano como diciéndole 'Estoy bien' y siguió su camino hasta una repisa donde descansaba su teléfono celular conectado al enchufe. No quiso sonar demasiado mal ante su amiga pero en verdad tenía que desahogarse, sacarse ese nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya no le importaba si la regañaba o se molestaba, solo quería que la escuchara.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el ventanal y salió al balcón donde solo se dedicó a mirar la nieve caer sobre la ciudad mientras una que otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Copos de nieve le filtraron con fuerza y caían sobre la chica sin que ella se inmutase.

_-¡Hime, abre la puerta!_

La voz de Tatsuki tras la puerta de entrada le llegaba casi como un susurro. Ajeno. Y como un fantasma fue a su encuentro. Tatsuki al verla se asustó más de lo que ya estaba. Orihime tenía los ojos hinchados, las lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas mientras cabello húmedo enmarcaba su rostro. Vio a su alrededor y se percató del rastro de agua que había dejado la pelinaranja desde el balcón. Su piel temblaba bajo aquella bata y de su aliento salía algo de vapor.

Pero lo más increíble de todo es que a ella no le importaba.

-Dios, ¿qué pasó? – Tasuki cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y sentó a su amiga en el sillón mientras salía corriendo a cerrar el ventanal y luego fue al baño por una toalla seca -.

-Ya no lo aguanto… - le dijo bajito al momento de sentir el calor de la toalla sobre su cabeza -.

-¿A qué te refieres Hime? – la chica se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a secarse al ver que no reaccionaba-.

-No lo conocí de la mejor manera… eso lo sé… - dijo mientras detenía a Tatsuki de su quehacer -.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Fue él el que me secuestro en primer lugar – le mencionó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras -. Y luego lo asignaron como mi carcelero personal.

-Hime…

-Me iba a ver dos veces al día, donde me llevaba la comida – su mirada la llevó directo hacia la ventana -. Al principio trataba de torturarme mentalmente o hacerme flaquear pero poco a poco dejó de hacerlo.

-De un momento a otro me di cuenta que en las noches extrañaba su presencia y deseaba que pasara más tiempo conmigo – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Orihime mientras sus ojos comenzaba nuevamente a ahogarse en lágrimas -. Lo curioso es que él si empezó a venir a verme más seguido, o a veces no se iba en toda la tarde. De vez en cuando conversábamos, otras veces solo nos bastaba con sentirnos cerca.

-Un día se quedó dormido en el sillón mientras yo preparaba algo de té. Lo vi tan tranquilo que no pude contener el impulso, así que lo bese… Fue lento y casi imperceptible pero para mí fue único… Aunque al segundo se despertó y yo de los nervios le dije que solo lo observaba más de cerca.

-Dos días después lo vi morir frente a mis ojos. Él… estiro su brazo para alcanzarme y yo le respondí de igual manera pero… no esperaba… que al tocarlo comenzara a desvanecerse… y al final no pude decirle lo mucho que él significaba para mí… lo mucho que lo había comenzado a amar…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar mientras Orihime se abrazaba a sí misma. Tatsuki solo intentó procesar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y luego la abrazó. Era lógico, Orihime había vuelto a ver como un ser amado moría frente a sus ojos y esta vez estaba más que desconsolada.

-Pe…pensé que ya lo había superado… - le dijo entre sollozos -. Que ya estaba todo resuelto y que podía pasar la página… Creí que podía continuar… pero hoy… no lo sé pero hoy… hoy… yo… quiero verlo… quiero escucharlo… quiero sentirlo cerca…

-Por favor deja de hacerte esto.

-Solo por hoy quería pensar que él no está muerto…

-Entonces hoy no lo está – le dijo Tatsuki mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño -. Solo… está de viaje… y él no querrá saber que has estado llorando… ¿verdad?

-H…hai

-Él querrá verte con una sonrisa, feliz.

-Si…

Orihime se limpió con fuerza el rostro le trató de calmarse mientras Tatsuki volvía a su labor de secarle el cabello.

El tiempo fue corriendo y los ánimos se fueron calmando. Orihime se cambió de ropa y luego de comer algo, se quedó dormida nuevamente en su cama. Tatsuki la arropo y luego le cerró la puerta con cuidado no sin antes susurrarle un "gracias por confiar en mí".

.

* * *

.

Cuatro de la tarde y Ulquiorra ya se encontraba trotando por aquel desierto. El día se le había hecho eterno y sabía que aún no terminaba. Su doctor le había permitido retirarse media hora antes como regalo de cumpleaños y las enfermeras le habían comprado una camiseta blanca con líneas verdes en las mangas que, según ellas "les recordaba a su piel y ojos".

Almorzó en su casa y se fijó en su computador que su cuenta bancaria había subido un par de ceros más. Como era costumbre, la falta de afecto por parte de sus abuelos era llenada, según ellos, con sumas de regalo un tanto exageradas. Obviamente no lo llamaron para saludarlo pero si le mandaron un lindo mail que decía "Felicidades".

Luego de la comida se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su sillón mientras miraba a la nada. A los diez minutos se levantó, puso algo de música fuerte – rock por supuesto -, y tomó su cámara para sacar un par de fotografías por la ventana. Todo se veía blanco. La nieve caía despacio y pocas personas se veían caminando por aquellas calles. Era el momento perfecto.

Luego de más de media hora volvió a recostarse sobre su sillón y miró hacia su cama. Las imágenes de aquel sueño volvían a agolparse en su cabeza y nuevamente pensó en ella. Desde la mañana había pensado en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, en todo lo que le había dicho en Hueco Mundo acerca de eso llamado corazón y en su fe desmedida hacia sus amigos.

"Es verdad… ni vivo ni muerto era eso de los sentimientos relevante para mi… y creo que aún no lo son demasiado"

Volvió a estirar su mano hacia la cama y recordó la última vez que la vio, en medio de aquella batalla, llena de heridas y con los ojos llorosos. Dejó su mano descansar en el suelo y miró al techo. Había sido un ser despreciable con ella y era más que lógico si ella seguía odiándolo en aquel momento. Aun cuando él de a poco había sido más suave con ella, aun cuando ya al final casi no la molestaba, aun cuando trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado solamente para sentirla cerca, él era un Espada y como tal, el enemigo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras él seguía viéndola en su mente hasta que al final recordó la primera vez que la vio en el mundo humano. Había ido a ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo y a su amigo con aquel extraño brazo. En ese entonces él solo cumplía órdenes y había estado a punto de asesinarla a sangre fría en frete de sus amigos.

"Como cambian las cosas…"

Pero lo más importante que pudo recordar fue el rostro de Urahara Kisuke enfrentándolo para evitar dar el golpe de gracia. Kisuke la conocía y no se lo había dicho. Bueno, sus ahora 'amigos' también la recordaban pero nada más. Después de todo solo habían convivido con ella poco y nada en Las Noches, pero Urahara era una historia diferente. Él también era Japonés, y conociendo lo psicópata que era la mayoría del tiempo, estaba seguro que sabía exactamente el paradero de la chica.

Estaba decidido, debía preguntarle por ella. Y si no le decía nada, no importaba. Estaba dispuesto a ir al otro lado del mundo y buscarla aunque le costase años. Ahora que la recordaba al cien por ciento debía intentarlo. Aun si ella lo odia por haber sido cruel con ella y sus amigos, aun si le tenía miedo, aun si la había raptado… Mientras ella no se lo dijera a la cara no pararía hasta encontrarla y encararla.

Así que, se puso de pie de un golpe y se alistó para ir a entrenar. No importaba si faltaba más de una hora para comenzar, estaba tan ansioso que no se quedaría quieto hasta hablar con el sombrerero. Y así entró en aquella cámara de entrenamiento y comenzó con inspeccionarla. Cuando vio que el rubio no estaba en ningún lado trató de relajarse un poco y comenzó a correr. Debía estar tranquilo porque si no lo estaba, seguro que cometería alguna locura. Mientras más cansado, más fácil el contenerse.

.

* * *

.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

_-¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿¡Por quién me tomas, eh!?_

-Hai, hai. Solo quería asegurarme que no estabas alucinando o algo por el estilo.

_-Si… como no… _

Joruichi se escuchaba algo nerviosa por el celular. Aún no había podido llegar con Urahara ya que una emergencia había surgido y si, tenía que ver con la Sociedad de Almas.

_-Al parecer el escuadrón 12 había enviado a varios Shinigamis a Hueco Mundo para analizar los restos de lo que debería haber sido los 10 Espadas pero no encontraron ni un rastro de ellos. Luego de unos días vagando por ahí se encontraron con Barragan y este les dijo que no sabía dónde estaban y tampoco era de su incumbencia ya que eran una plaga que él mismo quería exterminar. _

-Típico de Barragan.

-_Si, como sea. Mayuri al parecer raptó a Barragan y trató de experimentar un poco con él._

-¿Y sabes si aún lo tienen?

-Eso es lo bueno. Yamamoto-sama intervino y lo dejó marcharse para no alterar el equilibrio espiritual.

-Aun así consiguieron información.

-_Da gracias que no quedó mucho rastro allá en ese hoyo blanco y que el viejo no abrió la boca. _

-¿Y cómo conseguiste tantos datos, eh?

_-¿Por quién me tomas? Obvio que tuve que ir y hablar con Hirako, que a todo esto, me dijo que escondieras tu trasero por lo menos un año hasta que las cosas se calmen. Y que no hicieras algo demasiado estúpido._

-¿Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo?

-_No, pero tiene más o menos una idea. Dijo que tratará de comunicarnos cualquier cosa que pase o decidan_. _Así que al menos no estamos solos._

-Gracias.

Urahara cortó la comunicación y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. No es que no tuviese contemplado el hecho de la Sociedad de Almas investigara un poco o tratara de seguir dando con su paradero. Porque claro, siempre que ocurría algo extraño – como la extraña desaparición de los Espadas – él tenía algo que ver. Y bueno, nunca se equivocaban, pero esta vez lo hacía sin ningún doble sentido. Eso chicos lo necesitaban y él se había prometido hacía décadas que siempre trataría de ayudar a quien fueran manipulados por Aizen.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con lo planeado y no aparecer en el mapa por un buen tiempo. Quizás podría construir una casita en su Narnia personal. Sí, eso sería bueno. Después de todo la Sociedad de Almas no tenían como dar con el paradero de ninguna de las dimensiones que él había construido, ni siquiera con las puertas que daban a ella.

"Ahora, la casa debería ser…"

Entró a su dimensión pensando en cómo remodelarla cuan a lo lejos vio a cierto punto negro corriendo por los alrededores. Se fijó en su reloj y este decía que aún le quedaba media hora antes del entrenamiento. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar y se fijó que nadie más lo acompañaba.

"Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños descansa"

Ulquiorra, a lo lejos, vio que el rubio por fin había llegado así que aceleró el paso y llegó a su lado con el corazón a mil por hora. En verdad era molesto ser un humano y tener que lidiar con la transpiración excesiva y el cansancio.

-¿Pero si no es el cumpleañero el que viene ahí? – le dijo Urahara al verlo llegar a su lado -.

-No molestes – le respondió Ulquiorra mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración un poco -.

-Vaya, tan joven y tan amargado – le dijo escondiendo una sonrisa torcida bajo su abanico -.

Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente y luego se apoyó en una roca cercana con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada más penetrante que nunca. Luego de un minuto de silencio Ulquiorra se atrevió a hablar y Urahara supo que las cosas no saldrían como él quería.

-Tú lo sabías.

-Te diría que sí, porque sé muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro de lo que tú dices que yo sé.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos - De Orihime Inoue.

Urahara escondió su mirada bajo su sombrero y se apoyó en la misma roca al lado del chico, eso sí, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Puedo asegurar que ya la recuerdas completamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre ella?

-Simple, tú debías recordarla por ti solo, hacer trabajar tu cerebro para que este estuviese en total sintonía con tu alma.

Ulquiorra suspiro y espero un momento antes de volver a hablar, esta vez más despacio, como si tuviese miedo de lo que diría.

-¿Ella sabe?

-No.

-Quiero verla.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? – la voz de Ulquiorra volvió a sonar fuerte y con determinación -.

-Porque sería riesgoso – dijo simplemente el rubio mientras volvía a bajar la mirada – La Sociedad de Almas me tiene en la mira y ella es vigilada por ellos todo el tiempo. Si llegase a saber algo ten por seguro que de alguna u otra forma los shinigamis sabrían de la existencia de ustedes y nos matarían a todos.

-Ella nunca diría nada.

-Lo sé, pero muchas de sus amigas son shinigamis. Y su mejor amiga aun cuando es una simple humana, puede ver espíritus y quizás, bajar la guardia y decir algo sin querer. Y créeme, no pondré en riesgo el cuello de nadie por tu egoísmo.

La voz de Urahara había sonado tan amenazante que Ulquiorra no fue capaz de responderle. Él entendía la situación, no era tonto, pero en verdad sentía la necesidad de verla lo antes posible. El pecho dolía mucho y en verdad quería que esa sensación se detuviese lo antes posible. Odiaba esos sentimientos, en verdad que sí, pero a la vez le recordaban que había vuelto a ser humano y de alguna u otra forma no quería que eso cambiara.

Urahara miró detenidamente al chico. Sabía que Orihime sufría por él y que él lo hacía por ella. No era culpa de ellos lo que estaba pasando y también sabía que no se lo merecían, pero si todo salía bien quizás, solo quizás habría un feliz final no solo para ellos, sino que para todos.

-Te propongo un trato – dijo Urahara de repente haciendo que el chico pegara un pequeño respingo -. Demuéstrame que en un año eres capaz de aprender a manejar al cien por ciento tus poderes sin poner a nadie en riesgo y te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré con ella. ¿Qué me dices?

Ulquiorra lo miró algo desconfiado pero el pequeño brillo en sus ojos no mentía.

-¿Un año?

-Solo uno. ¿Trato?

-Trato.

Urahara apretó la mano de Ulquiorra y el trato fue legalmente sellado. Él tendría un año para pensar que hacer con los chicos sin que nadie supiese de su paradero y Ulquiorra tendría un año para entrenar y aprender a valerse por sí solo. Todos salían ganando.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba tu regalo… - Urahara comenzó a buscar entre los pliegues de su ropa hasta que por fin pudo sacar un teléfono celular. Marcó un número rápidamente y lo colocó en modo de altavoz. Con un gento de su mano le dijo a Ulquiorra que no hablara y este le contestó extrañado - ¿Alo?

_-¿Eh, Urahara-san? _

Era ella. Podría reconocer aquel tono de voz en cualquier parte. Urahara la estaba llamando y él podría escucharla.

-¿Cómo estas Inoue-san? Me dijeron que has ido a verme el otro día.

-_Pues… bien creo. Y si, fui a verlo porque Matsumoto-san debía entregarle algo y no lo encontró, así que me preocupe un poco. _

"Algo no anda bien. Su voz suena… apagada"

-Que considerada por preocuparte. La verdad es que me encuentro de vacaciones viajando por el mundo. Hacía décadas que no hacía algo por el estilo, así que lo estoy disfrutando a mil. Jajaja – mintió Urahara como si no fuese la gran cosa -.

_-Pues me alegro que este bien._

-A todo esto, me dijeron que ahora estas en un curso de cocina. ¿Es verdad?

_-H…hai. Tenía mucho tiempo libre por las tardes así que… pensé en hacer algo productivo._

-Las cosas productivas siempre ayudan a despejar la mente, ¿no lo crees? – Le dijo indirectamente el rubio mientras el chico trataba de analizar sus palabras y las que ella respondería -.

_-Así es… ayuda a no pensar en cosas que no hacen bien… _- respondió la chica en un tono más bajo –.

-Entonces aprovechare de pedirte un favor – dijo algo insinuante -.

_-¿Un favor? _

-Así es. Los que pasa es que en mis viajes pase por Alemania y me gustó mucho la comida que ellos preparaban, así que estaba pensando en si tu podrías aprender un poco de ella para que me hagas cuando vuelva. Obviamente solo si tú quieres.

-_¡Claro, no hay problema! Aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que comen y si me quedara bien…_

-No te preocupes por eso, con que lo intentes me basta.

_-¡Entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo!_

"Ahora sí parecer tú, mujer…"

-Gracias. Ahora me tengo que ir. Por favor saluda a los demás.

-_En su nombre, que esté bien._

Y la llamada acabó. Urahara guardó su teléfono y luego volteó a ver al pelinegro. Ulquiorra aún seguía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. La había escuchado. Había escuchado su melodiosa voz. Había corroborado que ella estaba bien. La había sentido cerca. Su pecho sentía como si el gran peso se hubiese ido y una paz se apoderaba de él por completo.

Urahara sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

-Gracias – se escuchó de parte de Ulquiorra -.

-Feliz Cumpleaños – le respondió simplemente sin voltear a verlo. No era necesario, sabía cómo el chico estaba.

"Quien diría que el deseo si se cumplió…"

Ulquiorra tomó aire, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser la silueta de sus amigos que comenzaban a llegar. Los chicos se lanzaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo no sin que les llamara la atención aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico.

-Vamos, ¿no nos dirás por qué tan feliz? – le dijo Grimmjow extrañado mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro -.

-Quien sabe.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, escuchar unas simples palabras de alguien especial pueden mejorar el día de cualquiera. Hasta el mas amargado.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	11. ¡No estoy enojado!

Bien, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo pero solo él sabe lo mucho que tuve que estudiar para mis exámenes que, desde hace un par de días están más que finiquitados! Wiii!

Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo vacaciones hasta marzo, por lo que podré escribir toooooodo lo que quiera y subir capítulos con mayor facilidad. Eso sí, les digo desde ahora que si me demoro la próxima semana no es porque haya abandonado el fic o algo por el estilo, solo es porque pronto será navidad y la pega se vuelve el doble o triple de pesada.

Y ahora, mientras escribo esto, me doy cuenta que este cap tiene más de 6000 palabras (todo un record) y que no esperaba que saliera taaaan largo pero creo que se lo merecen por seguirme fielmente ^^

Ahora, mis saludos a , maryn90, nikita, Nico Ale, LunaticR, Kawamiai y tooodas las demás personas que se detienen en el título de mi historia y aprietan el link para leerla! :3

Y ahora, a leer!

.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 11: ¡No estoy enojado!

Sábado 15 de Febrero. Un día más. Como toda mañana se sentó en su cama y comenzó a estirar sus brazos y su espalda para descontracturarse un poco. Miró por la ventana y vio el vidrio empañado en un fondo oscuro. Buscó el reloj con la mirada y se dio cuenta que aún eran las cinco de la mañana. ¿Cómo había podido despertarse tan temprano? De un golpe se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las brazadas. Aun le quedaban tres horas de sueño y los ojos ni ganas tenían de cerrarse.

"Y eso que anoche me dormí tarde… ¿o fue hoy?"

Un largo bostezo escapo de sus labios y una que otra lágrima se agolpó en sus ojos. Con cuidado sacó la mano de su refugio – llámese cama -, y tanteó en su velador hasta que encontró su dispositivo mp3. Se colocó los audífonos y puso una canción lenta, algo que la incitara a volver a dormirse. Desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto adicta a la música, siempre con su mp3 cerca, o la radio funcionando a todo volumen. Siempre lograba desconectarse del mundo con su ayuda. O al menos lo había aprendido un poco a la mala.

"Siempre hay alguna canción que te puede levantar el ánimo…"

Sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas y se puso a mirar al techo. Hoy sería un día largo. Primero debía ir a las nueve al gimnasio por una hora – ya que en el último año había subido cinco kilos y debía bajarlos como sea -; a las diez con treinta entraba a trabajar en la pastelería que se encontraba al frente de su edificio. Su turno terminaría más o menos a las tres de la tarde e inmediatamente iría al supermercado en busca de la mercadería de la semana. Como a las cuatro se tiraría sobre su sillón para descansar una media hora y luego comenzaría a hacer un poco de aseo. Ya como a las siete comería algo liviano y pasaría el tiempo restante entre el estudio y la computadora.

El sábado no era el día más entretenido del mundo pero si el más productivo. Ya el domingo era otra cosa.

Se levantaría tarde, trataría de aprender una nueva receta, almorzaría lo que resultara, vería películas, escucharía música a todo volumen y se creería una cantante profesional, llamaría a Tatsuki para conversar un poco, saldría a pasear por el parque y tomaría algo de aire fresco, y por último se acostaría temprano para así dormir lo más posible y no pasar mucho sueño el lunes en la mañana.

Volvió a ver el reloj y este le avisó que llevaba más de media hora despierta y sus ojos seguían igual de abiertos. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar viendo hacia la ventana y trató nuevamente de quedarse dormida. Esto no estaba funcionando. El día anterior había tenido demasiadas emociones y su corazón seguía agitado.

El jueves había sido contactada con Urahara-san ya que había estado trabajando en un proyecto para devolverle sus poderes a Kurosaki-kun. Obviamente trató de ayudarlo lo más posible con toda la discreción que ameritaba. No estaba muy segura aun del por qué pero aunque Urahara-san estaba trabajando con algunos shinigamis, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Muchos habían comentado que aunque habían hablado con él no lo habían visto desde hacía casi año y medio. Y luego de todo el problema que fue el devolverle los poderes a Ichigo, Urahara-san volvió a desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie, lo que desconcertó y malhumoro a algunos shinigamis que, según Rangiku, tenían órdenes directas de hablar con el rubio y si era posible llevarlo a la Sociedad de Almas. Cosa que obviamente no ocurrió.

Estaba curiosa por el rubio, no lo negaría, pero era demasiado tímida como para tratar de indagar donde no debía y ganarse un regaño de su parte. Aun así estaba segura que él estaba tramando algo con alguien. O quizás con muchos.

El jueves en la noche y ayer por la tarde había recibido más de una llamada, de las cuales algunas fueron a gritos. Eso sí, en todas se alejó lo más posible para conversar y siempre decía alguna locura al momento de preguntar el con quién estaba hablando. También cuidaba mucho sus palabras al hablar y se fijaba que su celular siempre estuviese bien guardado.

En resumen, todo un misterio.

Pero algo más había llamado su atención. No estaba segura que era pero cada vez que escuchaba el celular del rubio sonar su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora. Al principio se había sentido más que contrariada con sus reacciones pero luego creyó que quizás su corazón sí quería avisarle algo. Y aunque trató de hacer una que otra conjetura decente en su cabeza que tratara de dar respuesta a sus acciones involuntarias y que la avergonzaban, nada tenía el más mínimo sentido.

"Quizás son solo cosas mías… nada importante"

Un largo suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios y sus ojos de a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. La música seguía sonando pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Y cuando llevaba apenas unos míseros segundos dormida, su celular sonó. Pegó un salto de la impresión pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Después de todo escuchó la alarma de mensaje, no de una llamada, así que cualquier cosa que necesitaran de ella podría esperar.

Pero volvió a sonar otra y otra vez.

Con pereza infinita estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el celular del velador y vio el remitente. Urahara Kisuke. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y rápidamente comenzó a leer los mensajes que le había mandado.

"_Perdón por molestarte a esta hora Inoue-san, pero olvide pedirte un favor antes de irme. Ya que vives en el centro necesito que me busque algún departamento que arrienden cerca de la universidad. Y si tienes un espacio disponible, me gustaría que aceptaras a un inquilino. Claro, solo si es que quieres y puedes :) Obviamente te pagara un arriendo, lo que nunca está de más jejeje"_

"¿Un inquilino? ¿Para vivir conmigo?... "

Las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron al pensar que podría vivir con alguien. Y como mencionaba el mensaje, quizás ese alguien sería del sexo opuesto. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar las ideas que ya comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y siguió con el otro mensaje.

"_Debe ser un departamento de por lo menos tres habitaciones. No te preocupes del costo, solo busca algo espacioso. Y que no sean muy estrictos con los ruidos y esas cosas jajaja. Y que sea lo más pronto posible. No es que te esté presionando ni nada por el estilo pero es de vida o muerte que cumplas con mi pedido. Te lo pido porque confío plenamente en ti ^-^ "_

"Lo antes posible… creo que conozco un lugar cerca de aquí… bueno, está lleno de universitarios así que no creo que pongan mucho problema por los ruidos… creo."

Tomó aire y ya con la mente un poco más tranquila abrió el tercer y último mensaje.

"_Ah se me olvidaba! Esto es top secret, ok? Y en serio espero que pienses sobre lo del inquilino. Es alguien plenamente de confianza, para que no te asustes. Así que, cuando lo hayas pensado lo suficiente espero que me lo comuniques. Eso sí, te puedo asegurar que si dices que sí, nunca te arrepentirás de ello :) Adiós! "_

Orihime miró con extrañeza el aparato aun tratando de asimilar todo. No había pasado ni medio día desde que había trabajado con Urahara para reponer los poderes de Kurosaki-kun y ya la estaba buscando nuevamente para otra 'misión'. En verdad algo tramaba el rubio, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que la Sociedad de Almas lo estuviese rastreando y solo pidiese la ayuda de ella a escondidas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió a acostarse de un golpe en la cama. Miró por última vez el celular y notó que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Con cuidado dejó el teléfono y su dispositivo de música sobre la mesita del velador y se acomodó de tal forma que quedó mirando por la ventana. Uno que otro rayo de sol comenzaba a aparecer y los focos de la calle comenzaban a apagarse.

"Nunca te arrepentirás, eh? Lo mejor será pensarlo en la tarde con menos sueño"

Cerró sus ojos esperando volver a dormirse, eso sí, con una extraña sensación en el pecho y su corazón desbocado. Y si, hoy su itinerario tendría que ser cambiado.

.

* * *

.

-¡Buenos días, hijo! – Escuchó de parte de su madre sirviendo el desayuno en la cocina -.

-¡Buenos días, muchacho! – Le saludó Baldwin luego de tomar un poco de café -.

-Buenas – contestó desganado mientras se sentaba frente al hombre y aceptaba el tazón de café que su madre le ofrecía -.

-Al parecer alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama – Le dijo el hombre mientras alcanzaba una tostada de la panera -.

-No entiendo por qué tanto mal humor – comentó Laura sentándose en medio de los hombres y tomando su taza de té – Desde hace dos días que andas igual…

-No es nada – respondió simplemente el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos ya algo cansado de todo eso y soltando un suspiro -.

-Si, como no cariño – le respondió su madre con una sonrisa tratando de calmar un poco su preocupación -.

Baldwin soltó una pequeña risa y siguió con el desayuno aun con la mirada fría del joven encima. ¡Ah! Y si se lo estaban preguntando, él es Baldwin Kahler, más conocido como el doctor de cabecera de Ulquiorra. Desde que había despertado del coma había tenido la sensación de que algo se traía su doctor con su madre. Las miradas, el trato entre ambos, las frases que se completaban. Sus sospechas siguieron creciendo hasta que no aguantó más y encaró a su doctor. No le preguntó nada, simplemente dijo 'Usted se acuesta con mi madre'.

Al principio el doctor no sabía que decirle pero al final tuvo que revelarle todo. Laura esa noche hablo con su hijo y a la semana siguiente el doctor se había mudado a su casa. Ulquiorra estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello siempre y cuando el doctor no la hiciese sufrir y ella estuviese feliz. Y ya de ese suceso había pasado más de medio año.

Ulquiorra tomó una tostada y comenzó a comerla mientras veía desinteresadamente como su madre conversaba animadamente con su novio. Al parecer hablaban sobre un nuevo restorán que había abierto a pocas cuadras de la casa. No estaba seguro pero tampoco es como si pusiera toda su atención en la conversación. Tomó un poco de su café y luego llevó su mirada hacia la ventana. Por lo empañado de los vidrios dedujo que hacía bastante frío afuera.

-…aun así, Ulquiorra… ¿Ulquiorra? – el joven pegó un pequeño salto involuntario y miró con desgane a su madre -. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

-Si – respondió mecánicamente - ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si no era hoy el día que debías recuperar una clase.

El silencio inundó la cocina por un largo minuto en donde el chico trataba de hacer algo de memoria mientras ordenaba las ideas que seguían flotando en su cabeza y los adultos trataban de entender un poco la situación.

-¡Mierda!

De un salto Ulquiorra tomó una tostada y la coloco en su boca al momento que salía corriendo de la cocina y comenzaba a subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Los adultos lo miraron extrañados ante la reacción del chico ya que no era para nada usual verlo correr por la casa y mucho menos maldecir en frente de su madre. Ulquiorra era la persona más responsable que ellos conocían, por lo que el arrebato de hacía unos segundos lo había descolocado totalmente.

Al minuto se escucharon nuevamente pasos acelerados por las escaleras y la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un golpe. La pareja volvió a concentrarse en el desayuno mientras escuchaban arrancar una moto desde el garaje.

-¿Crees que esta así por una chica? – Preguntó Baldwin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café -.

-Eso espero… Sino no sé qué más podría ser- Laura mordió una tostada mientras veía algo preocupada a su hijo salir a toda velocidad de los terrenos de la casa.

.

* * *

.

Llegó. No sabía como pero había llegado a la hora a clases. Aun no podía creerse del todo el hecho de haberse olvidado de algo tan importante. Él siempre era organizado y llegaba a la hora a los lugares que era citado. Pero hoy… hoy… Si no hubiese sido porque se lo había comentado a su madre el otro día, quizás nunca hubiese llegado. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que tenía una mini evaluación en aquella clase y no había estudiado nada de nada!

"Esto me está volviendo loco…"

La clase comenzó sin inconvenientes y trató de ponerle la mayor atención posible a su profesor. Si, por dentro esperaba que con esta clase quizás podría salvar el control de salida. Pero para su desgracia a los cinco minutos de comenzada la clases su mente volvió a perderse en la nada. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban entregando la hoja de respuestas y menos cuando comenzó a responder de forma mecánica.

La clase acabó y Ulquiorra salió en silencio como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en los pasillos de la instalación. Muchas alumnas se detenían para observarlo y otras cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. En verdad en ese año que había pasado desde su salida del hospital su cuerpo había mejorado bastante. Y eso que de por sí ya era bastante guapo.

Había crecido un par de centímetros y aunque su cuerpo seguía delgado, sus músculos tonificados, su espalda ancha y sus facciones un poco más duras lo hacían no pasar desapercibido por las féminas. Bueno, tanto ejercicio físico debía servir de algo, ¿no? También había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, así que usualmente lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña cola, siempre con algunas mechas rebeldes cayendo sobre su rostro.

-¡Hey, supermodelo! ¡Apúrate que tengo hambre!

De un segundo a otro salió nuevamente de su mundo y se encontró fuera de la universidad con un Grimmjow que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa altanera que a él le molestaba pero al parecer no a las chicas que los miraban a lo lejos.

"Tan llamativo como siempre…"

El francés seguía igual que siempre. Alto, fornido, con su cabello celeste desordenado y un aire de 'chico malo' que a las chicas volvía loca. Y él se jactaba de eso. Siempre con sonrisas coquetas, miradas que mataban y su toque rebelde.

Ulquiorra llegó a su lado sin muchos ánimos. Grimmjow se encontraba recostado al lado de la motocicleta del pelinegro con los brazos cruzados. De uno de sus oídos colgaba lo que parecía ser un audífono y su pie derecho golpeaba con firmeza el suelo. Al parecer llevaba muchos minutos esperándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojiverde algo extrañado por su presencia. Primero que todo, ni siquiera vivían en el mismo país -.

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago aquí!? – le respondió a gritos - ¡Habíamos quedado en almorzar!

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? – dijo el chico con hastía mientras trataba de hacer memoria -.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga si me tocas los nervios!? – volvió a atacar de forma tosca el francés. En realidad Grimmjow tenía la sospecha de que su amigo lo olvidaría pro completo, por eso estaba esperándolo en su moto, para evitar que se fuera sin previo aviso -.

-Mejor ándate – Ulquiorra se había acercado para tomar su moto pero Grimmjow lo detuvo -.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! – Dijo de golpe mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro con brusquedad - ¡No me hiciste cruzar Europa para nada así que iremos a comer!

"Si claro, cruzar Europa… Apuesto que solo caminaste por los terrenos de Urahara para acortar terreno y listo"

-Además después debo hacer un par de trámites, así que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente.

Grimmjow solo era un año mayor que él y, por tanto, también se encontraba estudiando. Su pasión eran las tuercas, los motores y la velocidad. Tanto así que desde los quince años era capaz de reparar un motor de automóvil sin problemas y dejarlo como nuevo.

Pero para tener trabajo había que acreditar sus conocimientos, por lo que había entrado a estudiar en una universidad francesa especializada en mecánica. Eso sí, todos los viernes y sábados iba a Alemania a trabajar en el taller de una automotora – todo gracias a las gestiones de su amigo – para así ganar algo de experiencia y unos pocos pesos que siempre eran necesarios.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el idioma no era un problema ya que, después de haber dejado su cuerpo físico por un año, su alma había adquirido una habilidad que le permitía trascender y, por tanto, saber sin ser consciente de ello todos los idiomas del mundo. Y como había dicho Urahara hacía un tiempo: "El idioma espiritual es uno para todos".

Ulquiorra resopló para calmarse y luego quitó la mano de Grimmjow de su brazo. Volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedaras ahí parado como idiota?

Grimmjow soltó una sonrisa altanera y comenzó a caminar a su lado. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una tienda de comida rápida y pidieron dos hamburguesas para cada uno, un vaso grande de cerveza y algo de papas fritas con aderezos. Se sentaron con las bandejas en un rincón del lugar al lado de la ventana que daba hacia la salida y comieron en silencio. O al menos los primeros dos minutos.

-¡Por eso me encanta este país! Siempre tiene tan buena comida… - dijo el peliceleste luego de morder una de sus hamburguesas. Ulquiorra lo miró un momento y luego lo imitó. En verdad estaba buena – ¿Ahora… me dirás por qué sigues tan enojado?

-No estoy enojado – se defendió el pelinegro tomando un poco de su vaso -.

-Si, como no… y tú eres virgen – respondió con sarcasmo para luego apuntarlo con el dedo – ¿Sabes? Lo que necesitas es salir a distraerte un poco. Hace más de un mes que no vamos a tomar como Dios manda y quizás después podríamos buscar algo de compañía extra, ¿qué dices?

-Digo que paso – contestó tranquilamente para luego tomar un trago de su bebida – Tengo examen el lunes en la mañana y el miércoles en la tarde.

-¡Ah, por favor! – Los puños de Grimmjow golpearon la mesa haciendo que uno que otro cliente del lugar lo mirara asustado - ¡Siempre tienes escusas baratas!

-No es mi culpa si lo entiendes o no pero no son escusas – le miró con algo de desdén y luego volvió a su comida - El semestre está terminando y necesito pasar todo.

-Eres el mejor de todas tus clases, así que no me vengas con eso – con rabia el peliceleste le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa – Lo que pasa es que no quieres serle infiel a la mujer esa. Es eso o eres gay.

Ulquiorra lo quedó mirando bastante molesto ante sus palabras, tanto que sentía hasta su pulso más rápido. Pero claro, Grimmjow no parecía estar muy consiente de aquello, o eso demostraba con la actitud despreocupaba que mostraba mientras comía un par de papas fritas.

-Primero, no es "mujer esa", se llama Orihime Inoue. Y segundo… deja de decir tanta estupidez junta que no quiero que se me pegue – Ulquiorra se acomodó con los brazos cruzados en el asiento y lo miró fijamente – No es mi culpa si quieres calmar tus frustraciones con cualquiera que te mueva el trasero, así que ve solo.

-¿Cómo que frustraciones, eh? Por si no mal recuerdo eres TÚ el frustrado aquí que lleva todo un año con voto de castidad, no yo – le reprochó Grimmjow mirándolo desafiante -.

-Y si no mal recuerdas eres TÚ el idiota enamorado de una chica a la que no le interesas y que además tiene novio, y que lo único que puede hacer para sacar su frustración es enredarse con quizás que cosa – contraatacó el pelinegro calmadamente -.

Grimmjow apretó los puños y lo miró derrotado. Odiaba admitirlo pero Ulquiorra tenía razón en un doscientos por ciento. Si, estaba enamorado. Si, esa chica estaba de novia con un amigo suyo. Y si, odiaba tener que verlos juntos todos los días, por lo que había optado por tratar de escapar un poco de aquello y, con dijo Ulquiorra, meterse con quizás que cosa en locales de lama muerte llenos de alcohol, humo de cigarrillos y perfumes baratos.

Pero estaba bien… siempre que olvidara como ella le sonreía a ese bastardo, eso estaba bien. Además, para ella él solo era un amigo más. Nada más.

Grimmjow bajó la mirada por un momento y Ulquiorra, al darse cuenta de ese detalle, acercó su mano derecha al chico y tronó sus dedos para llamar su atención.

-Quizás… pueda ir un rato a tomar algo contigo – mencionó cerrando sus ojos. No estaba seguro del por qué hacía aquello pero no le gustaba ver a su amigo en aquel estado. Un malestar en su pecho se lo alertaba y él solo obedecía -.

-Si tanto insistes, no puedo negártelo…

Grimmjow dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y trató de olvidar el tema volviendo a concentrarse en su comida. Ulquiorra por otro lado se quedó analizando a su acompañante por un par de segundos antes de volver a comer. Debía admitirlo, siempre se sorprendía del cambio de actitud de Grimmjow cuando tocaban el tema de Nelliel. El chico se le veía enamorado…

"Pero aun así no puedo entender del todo lo que siente… "

Debía ser sincero. Sabía que sentía una gran atracción por la japonesa. Eso todo el mundo lo tenía más que claro. El problema es que aún no sabía cómo catalogar aquella atracción. ¿En verdad era amor? Grimmjow así se lo había dicho una vez y él no tenía por qué desconfiar en lo que su amigo le decía pero aun así… nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien en su vida, por lo que no estaba muy seguro del todo de cómo abordar este tema en particular.

Bueno, admitía que desde hacía un tiempo que tenía sueños algo extraños con aquella chica donde ella le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero él… ¿por qué nunca se lo había podido decir ni siquiera en sueños? ¿No que decían que cuando uno ama a alguien hay que decírselo a la cara? Sí, siempre le demostraba en acciones lo que quizás era el equivalente de un "te amo", pero sabía que no era lo mismo. Las palabras simplemente no… salían. Punto.

-¡Hey, Batman! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Ulquiorra volvió a pegar un pequeño salto de la impresión y se dio cuenta que Grimmjow lo miraba malhumorado. ¿Acaso le había dicho algo? -.

-¿Qué? – respondió con simpleza tratando de parecer calmado -.

-Que debo irme, por si te interesa – le dijo de mala gana pero sin insultarlo. Sabía que el pelinegro tenía su mente volando en otra dimensión desde hacía un par de días, y también sabía la razón de todo aquello. Por eso mismo, lo mejor era dejarlo pensar tranquilamente – Ya se hizo tarde y hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ulquiorra miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran más de las tres de la tarde. El tiempo se había pasado volando y aún tenía que llegar a hundirse entre libros, guías y anotaciones.

Los chicos se levantaron del lugar y tomaron sus bandejas para depositarlas en el mostrador. A paso lento salieron del recinto y comenzaron a caminar hasta la universidad, que era donde el pelinegro había aparcado su motocicleta.

-Más te vale que no apagues tu teléfono, maldito – le dijo amenazante Grimmjow antes de despedirse con un gesto de mano. Ulquiorra repitió lo mismo y siguió con la irada el trayecto de su amigo hasta que se perdió de vista - ¡Ah! ¡Y trata de no sobre esforzarte o terminaras como el otro día!

Ulquiorra resopló y luego se colocó el casco para al fin poder subirse a su moto y dirigirse a su casa. Luego de quince minutos de viaje estacionó su motocicleta en el garaje y despacio entró en la casa por la cocina. En la mesa encontró un papel donde su madre le avisaba que habían salido a caminar y que posiblemente llegarían tarde. Y que en el congelador podría encontrar algo de comida.

El chico resopló y botó el papel en el basurero antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Sin ánimos se tiró en su cama y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas. Su cabeza estaba hecha un tremendo lío y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer para calmarse. Había tratado de distraerse, encerrarse en sus estudios o leyendo uno que otro libro de terror pero nada de nada le había funcionado.

"No sé qué hacer…"

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse ante el cansancio mental que acarreaba. Ya cuando despertó pudo ver que la luz del día ya se había ido por completo y solo veía resaltar la luz de los faroles de la calle entrando por sus ventanas. Miró su reloj y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Al fin despiertas, cariño – claro, era su madre – Ya me tenías algo preocupada. ¿No has tenido dolores o algo? Después de todo apenas y tragabas el desayuno…. Y no sé qué almorzaste.

Laura se encontraba sentada en una esquina de su cama, mirándolo con real preocupación en sus ojos. Él solo pudo verla y sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento – con pereza se sentó hasta quedar frente a ella y se acomodó el cabello para no entorpecerle la vista – Y ya me siento mejor. No fue nada.

-Está bien, te creeré. Pero hay otra cosa que me molesta… – le preguntó con cariño mientras le tomaba las manos – Hace días que andas muy enojado y con la mente en otro lado. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te atormenta o solo tendré que imaginármelo?

-No es nada, solo cosas de la universidad – mintió, y Laura se dio cuenta de aquello -.

-Sí, claro… - le dijo bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza. ¿Es que su hijo nunca podría confiar en ella? -.

Ulquiorra con cuidado soltó sus manos para llamar su atención y la mujer se sobresaltó al no sentir su piel.

-Madre, necesito preguntarte algo.

Laura subió su mirada y se fijó en los grandes y brillantes ojos de su hijo. Se veía serio pero lleno de una curiosidad que sabía quizás no podría satisfacer. Sabía las ansias de conocimiento que su hijo había tenido desde pequeño, que siempre que quería saber algo podría investigar aquello hasta una semana si era necesario para comprender en todo sentido el tema en cuestión. Y si ahora le estaba preguntando a ella quería decir que por más que lo había intentado aun no llegaba a nada.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Cómo… sabes que amas a alguien? – le preguntó sin despejar su mirada de la de ella -.

Por otro lado Laura no podía creerse del todo la pregunta. ¿En verdad su hijo le estaba pidiendo casi "consejos" de amor? Trató de ver si quizás él le estaba tomando el pelo pero se veía como si su respuesta fuese de vida o muerte. Sin poder evitarlo la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada que logró molestar un poco al chico.

-L…lo siento cariño… Es solo que… ¿Acaso estás enamorado? – le preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ulquiorra en cambio la quedó mirando algo extrañado y molesto hasta que se dio cuenta en que no había sido tan claro en su pregunta como pensaba -.

-No – respondió sin quitarle la mirada – Solo es que… no puedo entenderlo del todo. Lo que uno debería sentir, lo que debería decir… no sé…

-Pero hijo… eso no hay que entenderlo – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho del chico – Debes sentirlo aquí. Y cuando lo sientas, lo sabrás.

Ulquiorra la quedó mirando extrañado sin entenderla y ella, simplemente, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió hasta la salida mucho más aliviada. Al fin su hijo mostraba signos de que su corazón si existía y que este comenzaba a ponerle su mundo de cabeza.

-Vamos, la cena está servida – con calma Laura salió de la habitación y dejó al chico solo, abrumado, confundido, en silencio y en la oscuridad de su habitación.

El pelinegro se lanzó nuevamente a su cama y miró al techo desesperado. Su pecho ardía pero no estaba seguro del por qué. A veces su pecho dolía, y otras veces daba brincos de emoción. Hoy había un lío de "sentimientos" –si es que eso era - y luego de las palabras de su madre se sintió aún más incapaz de darle un orden a este.

"Si sigo así me volveré loco…"

.

* * *

.

"¿Le digo que sí o que no…?"

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Orihime recién había vuelto del trabajo. Más específicamente, después de ir a ver un departamento que su jefe había escuchado que estaba desocupado. Lo bueno es que se encontraba justo en el edificio de al lado. Lo malo es que desde una de las habitaciones del lugar se podía ver apenas la sala de la chica.

"Y quizás alguien ya me ha visto… que mal"

Pero volviendo al departamento desocupado, este se encontraba en el piso diez y constaba de cuatro habitaciones – lo que lo hacía uno bastante costoso -. El lugar tenía tres baños, restando uno de ellos dentro de la habitación principal; y dos balcones en dos de las habitaciones restantes. El living y comedor eran bastante amplios y poseía una cocina estilo americana.

Según la propietaria, el edificio estaba lleno de chicos universitarios – algunos con mucho dinero -, por lo que no habían muchas trabas a la hora de hacer fiestas o cuando hacían mucho ruido. Al final, el lugar era idóneo para los planes que Urahara-san tenía. Todo era perfecto y por ello Orihime firmó lo que sería un principio de contrato. Y como este especificaba, el lugar podía comenzar a usarse desde el veinte de Febrero.

Ahora solo había que avisarle a Urahara-san. Pero había un pequeño problema.

"No sé si decirle que si o que no por lo del inquilino"

Lo había pensado todo el día. Apenas y había dormido desde que había recibido el mensaje y aunque el sueño la tenía ahora en un estado agotamiento severo, no podía dormir por la pregunta que seguía rondando su mente.

Nunca antes había pensado en vivir con otra persona. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener su espacio personal donde podía hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera, que traer a alguien desconocido la ponía mucho más que incómoda. Y la única vez que quiso vivir con alguien, fue con cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de traer a alguien, también sabía que necesitaba socializar un poco. Después de todo, había tenido un año difícil donde aprendió a cerrarse y apreciar la soledad como si esta fuese su mejor compañía.

"Quizás si me haga bien traer a alguien… después de todo, Urahara-san no traería a cualquiera a mi casa"

Y eso era cierto. Siempre había tenido plena confianza en las locuras del rubio y ahora no quería que fuese la excepción. Por eso juntó todo su valor y en un momento de locura le mando un mensaje a Urahara diciéndole que el departamento estaba listo y que si, aceptaría a ese inquilino fuese quien fuese. Luego de aquello se quedó en silencio por alrededor de un minuto y se lanzó sobre su cama ante la ola de inseguridad que se apoderaba de su mente.

Ya todo estaba hecho, solo debía esperar.

.

* * *

.

Dos de la mañana y Ulquiorra se encontraba encerrado en su habitación enterrado entre una montaña de libros colocados estratégicamente en su escritorio. Solo tenía la luz de la mesa encendida para así solo concentrarse en sus apuntes. Tenía en cabello recogido en una coleta, y escuchaba música desde su reproductor mp3. Solo iba vestido con unos pantalones anchos color negro, calcetines blancos, una camiseta sin mangas, un suéter color crema y sus lentes para descansar la vista. En la mesa descansaba a su lado una botella de bebida y un paquete maní sin sal que era su principal combustible a esa hora.

Un bostezo escapó de su boca y levantó sus brazos para estirarse un poco. Llevaba horas sin moverse del lugar y su espalda ya estaba algo resentida. Se levantó de la silla y se sacó los audífonos para ir al baño. Con cuidado acomodó sus lentes en su cabeza y se mojó la cara para poder despertarse un poco.

Se miró en el espejo y vio como las ojeras comenzaban a surcar su pálido rostro. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo no estaba al cien por ciento y su humor no estaba en mejor estado. Todo eso sumado a sus estudios daban como resultado un estado de agotamiento general que lo estaba desesperando.

-Veo que sigues despierto.

Ulquiorra no necesitó mirar hacia su escritorio para saber que le rubio había vuelto a entrar sin su permiso. De hecho ya se había acostumbrado a verlo cuando menos los esperaba, y hasta había aprendido a sentirlo momentos antes de su entrada. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustara verlo irrumpir en su casa y mucho menos en los momentos más incómodos.

-Y veo que por fin llegas de tu viaje – respondió el pelinegro antes de darse la vuelta y secarse el rostro con una toalla -.

-Si bueno… como dicen "de lo bueno, poco".

El chico salió del baño con el rostro inexpresivo y las manos en los bolsillos. No había que ser un experto para saber que estaba enfadado. Tanto así que hasta su riatsu se había elevado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Urahara lo vio sentarse en su silla giratoria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Veo que estás enojado – le dijo sin cuidado -.

-No es verdad.

-Sí, si lo es. Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, Ulqui-kun.

-No me llames de esa forma – Ulquiorra entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró como la basura que él decir que era - ¿Por qué fuiste a ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Tan directo como siempre – mencionó el rubio mientras escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero y se sentaba en la cama frente al chico – Bueno, él necesitaba mi ayuda y yo se la di. Es mi amigo después de todo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes considerar a una cucaracha como él tu amigo – respondió el chico de la forma más ácida posible – Corriste como maniaco hasta Japón apenas lo escuchaste llorando por el teléfono.

-Ah… ya entiendo – dijo sugerente mientras con su abanico comenzaba a picar al chico en el brazo – Estas celoso.

-¿Qué? – preguntó totalmente descolocado mientras trataba de alejar esa molesta cosa de su brazo -.

-Que Ulqui-kun está celoso de que fui a Japón y tú no – dijo UIrahara como quien no quiere la cosa mientras escondía una risita con el abanico – Cualquiera en tu posición estaría así de enojado…

-No estoy celoso ni enojado – respondí a la defensiva. Luego giró en su silla y se acomodó los lentes – Y si viniste hasta aquí solo para molestarme, pierdes tu tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a tus estupideces.

-Entonces cambiemos de tema – Urahara pegó un salto y se acercó al chico - ¿Cómo te has sentido con las nuevas pastillas?

-Mejor – dijo mirándolo de reojo-.

Urahara lo analizó y luego soltó una sonrisa. En verdad el chico se veía mucho mejor que hacía una semana. El pobre había tenido mucha fiebre, vómitos, escalofríos y malestares sin explicación racional para su ahora "padrastro". Po0r ello Urahara tuvo que ir a revisarlo de urgencia y llegó a la conclusión de que su riatsu nuevamente había aumentado de forma desmedida y su cuerpo no lo estaba asimilando del todo bien. Por ello tuvo que usar toda su inteligencia y crear unas pastillas aun más fuertes para poder contener tanta energía espiritual. El único problema era que si nuevamente el chico sufría una crisis como aquella, inevitablemente tendría que ir a Hueco Mundo y comer uno que otro Hollow para controlarse.

No era la solución más amigable pero sí la infalible y aceptada por la naturaleza.

-Solo no te sobre esfuerces demasiado.

-Si.

-¡Ah! Tengo algo que mostrarte

Urahara nuevamente se sentó en la cama y buscó un sobre blanco entre sus mangas. Luego se lo entregó a Uquiorra y este lo miró sin mucha confianza que digamos.

-Vamos, léelo.

Ulquiorra abrió el sobre y leyó los documentos con detenimiento. Al llegar a cierta parte sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

"Esto… debe ser una broma…"

Urahara se levantó y sacó algo de confeti.

-¡Felicidades! Has sido aceptado en la Universidad de KuraKura y comienzas en tres semanas – Ulquiorra lo miró aun con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice – Te lo dije, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.


End file.
